Love in New Orleans
by SummerTime2013
Summary: Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' baby. All her life she has never been wanted, will someone finally want her forever. With lots of twists, life is never easy with supernaturals. How will relationships grow and evolve. Hayley/Klaus Elijah/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own TVD or TO. Hope you like this, review and tell me what you think!_

I had never been more scared in my entire life. Dread coursed through my veins, I could feel my heart as it tried to burst out of my chest. I remember the anger in his face, and how ruthless he was as he spoke those words that signed my death sentence.

After Klaus fled with Elijah in pursuit, I felt the hope fading away. My knees began to shake and I felt a lump forming in my throat. My eyes welled up as I tried to stay emotionless, hold it in as I had all my life, but I couldn't.

Tears trickled down my cheeks, as sobs wracked through my body uncontrollably. He didn't care. That monster didn't even care for his own child. I though it was an act, but now I know he is just a heartless, soulless, self absorbed monster.

I slid to the ground and wrapped my arms tightly around my knees, trying to hold myself together and failing. His last words were bouncing around my skull. I was surprised when warm arms grasped my shoulders, and a comforting voice whispered in my ear, "Sshhh, its okay Hayley. Calm down, sweetheart." I turned to face Sophie as she continued. "We had to look strong in front of Klaus, not give in. I promise we're not going to hurt you, we want to help you."

Sophies confession was a huge relief. I felt a glimmer of hope, I wasn't going to die, at least not at the hands of the witches. But my heart was still stinging. I was still upset at Klaus' rejection of his child and me. I thought I could make him feel something, make him change. He acted so gentle and caring, but that was all it was, an act. He used me just like he uses everyone else.

I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was sleep. My eyelids began to droop. Sophie must have seen this, as she gave me one last squeezw, got up and removed some blankets from a shelf. She handed them to me saying, "I promise no harm will come to you or this baby. Now get some rest, everything will work ou, I can feel it." I smiled at her and whispered my thanks.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard Sophie muttering to herself "Klaus will change his mind." I wasn't sure I could agree with her.

I woke up to the sound of whispering. It was just after dawn, I could tell from the light streaming into the cave. I heard two people conversing quietly, it sounded tense. I listened carefully trying to figure out the other voice.

I recognised the polite, English accent almost immediately. It was Elijah. What was he doing here? Why wasn't Klaus with him?

I tried to sit up quietly, but they heard me. Elijah turned to Sophie, raising an eyebrow as if to ask 'May I'. Sophie nodded her approval. Elijah walked slowly toward me, as if trying not to scare me off.

He knelt down beside me and looked me in the eye. "Hayley, I am so sorry about what happened last night. Klaus didn't mean what he said, he was in shock, we all were. I mean we didn't know this could happen, its unheard of, it's a miracle. Please forgive our behaviour and hear what I have to offer."

His apology was so sincere it took me by surprise. "Of c-c-course I accept your apology. What is your offer?" I stuttered was wrong with me, I couldn't even get a sentence out. I folded my arms across my chest, and tried to look in control.

"We the Mikaelson family, would like to invite you to come and live with us in New Orleans. We will protect you and this baby from any danger. We will provide you with anything you need, food, clothing, a home."

I was beyond shocked, I listened wide eyed as Elijah continued. This off was beyond my wildest dreams.

"Klaus wanted to come and make amends himself, but he had to meet with Marcel. He promised me he would help, that he would take care of you and his child. So, what do you say?"

That last part made me blush, I don't know why. I was embarrassed as the red flooded my cheeks. It was an amazing offer, of course I had to accept it.

"Thank you Elijah for everything, you truly are a gentleman. I accept your offer, I see no problem with me coming to live with you."

Elijahs face broke into a smile. He placed a hand on my shoulde and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you Hayley for this amazing gift. I'll be back for you in a couple of hours, I have to organize a few things", he said as he started toward the door.

He gave Sophie a smile of thanks and then he was gone. She came towards me, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly, feeling the relief wash through me. "Thank you for everything Sophie."

"I told you it would work out, didn't I?" she replied happily. She was right, everything was going to be okay, Klaus had changed his mind. My heart no longer hurt, I was wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review, with any ideas or comments. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

I gazed out the window, watching buildings fly by and people bustling about. How normal their lives looked. I traced the rain droplets along the window with my finger, watching them create their path and wondering what kind of path my life was now taking. All my life I never had a clear path. I was always moving around, finding new packs. I would stay for a while, but it never felt right so I always ended up leaving. I was restless, I was always looking for more. Looking for my real family.

Now my life seems to be mapped out by the Mikaelsons, I never would have thought I'd be trusting vampires. But I guess I've got to just go with things, just hold on and try to survive the ride.

Elijah came for me as he promised. At least I know I can trust him. He explained everything to me, he told me that they had bought a house on the outskirts of the city. It had everything I would need there, they had even stocked a wardrobe for me. He said it was one of the safest places in New Orleans, no one even knew that we were living there.

For now it would just be me, Klaus and Elijah living there, but their sister Rebekah might be coming to join us soon. I didn't really know how to feel about this, I just hoped it wouldn't become awkward.

I was interrupted from my daydreaming by Elijah announcing our arrival. "This is it, I hope you like it." By the time I had turned away from him, he was at the door, offering me his hand. I took it gratefully. He quickly whisked me through the iron gates, into a breathtakingly beautiful garden.

I stared open-mouthed at the mansion before me. It was stunning. I instinctively took a step forward, as if the house were calling me to it.

"So what do you think?" His voice made me jump I'd forgotten I wasn't alone.

"Its incredible, how did you even get this?" I replied. "Lets just say we Originals tend to get what we want." I shivered wondering what happened to the previous owners.

"Well come on, you haven't even seen the best parts yet," Elijah stated with a wink.

The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. It was spacious with warm colours and luxurious furnishings. White carpet ran through the entire house. There was a beautiful oak staircase leading upstairs.

My bedroom was beyond words. With a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe and an enormous bathroom, it had everything a girl wanted.

Elijah always the gentleman, showed me my room and then left me to settle in. I wandered around the upper floor, trying to get familiar with my surroundings. There were five bedrooms, a bathroom, a cinema and a lounge on this floor alone.

Along the halls were paintings, all priceless originals I'm sure. My favourite one was hanging next to my bedroom. It wasn't by some famous artist though, it was the one Klaus had shown me the night we were together. This painting brought all the memories of that night back.

Thinking about Klaus confused me. My emotions were all jumbled up when it came to him. I felt happy thinking about him, but angry too. Part of me longed to see him and another part never wanted to see him again. As I said, it was confusing.

All the wandering around had made me hungry. I seemed to be a lot hungrier lately, this was to do with the pregnancy I guessed. I walked down the stairs and then stopped. I just realised I didn't have a clue where the kitchen was, this place was so big.

"Emm Elijah" I called. "Yes, is there something wrong Hayley?" he said standing in front of me. He seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"No nothings wrong. I was just wondering where the kitchen was," I mumbled embarrassed. It sounded ridiculous. "I am eating for two now."

Elijah let out a laugh, "Yes, im sure your starving. Follow me, its right this way." I smiled at him gratefully.

After rummaging through the fridge, I managed to cook myself a decent dinner. I offered some to Elijah, but he was happier with a blood bag. I tried to push the thoughts of drinking blood out of my head while I was eating, as the idea repulsed me.

"I'm sure your wondering when Klaus will be here," Elijah said as he sat down beside me. "I haven't thought about that really," I lied. Its practically been the only thing on my mind, since we arrived. I wondered if he would feel guilty and apologise, if he would finally show that he cared.

"I'm sure you haven't given it any thought," he replied jokingly. He turned his head, "Well here he comes." I dint know what he was talking about. Then I heard it, the front door opening and closing.

All of a sudden there he was, standing in front of me, with a snaky look on his face. "I see you have made yourself comfortable, how are you little wolf?" he asked sarcastically. "Any of our witch friends here, or is it just us?" I didn't reply.

"Just us, how cosy." I was shocked into silence. I had expected compassion not sarcasm.

"Klaus, I think you owe the girl an apology," Elijah hissed, glaring at his brother.

"For what? Disrupting my life and plans with her ignorance. I think I'm the one who needs an apology."

I could feel my eyes beginning to prick, as my heart dropped. This is not what I had been expecting, I thought he could change. Clearly I was wrong.

Then suddenly all I could feel was red hot fury. How could he be blaming me, it was just as much his fault as mine. Didn't he realise that my life had been turned upside down too.

I launched myself at him in rage. He wasn't expecting this. I heard a snap before Klaus let out a howl of pain. Elijah pulled me off him, as we continued to scream horrible things at each other.

Elijah pushed me swiftly behind his back, as Klaus stalked forward while gripping his shoulder. His face was twisted in pain, but his eyes were dark and menacing.

"Klaus, calm down and think about this. Be reasonable." This stopped him. He pulled hard on his shoulder and there was another crack, the sound made me wince. Klaus looked up and growled through gritted teeth, "how dare she, I give her a home and this is how she acts!"

"You deserved it after what you said, you seem to have already forgotten your promise, brother." Klaus thought about this, still not taking his eyes off me.

"You need to change your ways, brother, For the sake of your child." Klaus straightened up, these words must have affected him as it seemed he had calmed down.

The burst of energy I had felt was gone and I realised I was trembling. I felt weak. Klaus and Elijah must have realised this too. "Hayley, are you okay?" Elijah asked in concern, while wrapping an arm tightly around my shoulder, for support.

I took a few deep breaths to steady myself before answering, "Yes. I'm Fine now." I glanced at Klaus. The anger had left his eyes, something else had replaced, was it guilt?

He took a step forward, but I put my hand up to stop him. "Hayley, I'm sor-" he started. I had no time for fake apologies. "Save it Klaus. I'm exhausted, I think I'll just head to bed." Klaus looked upset briefly, before his face turned back into its usual hard mask. "Of course, see you in the morning," Elijah said before releasing me.

I could hear them bickering quietly as I walked up the stairs, but I didn't have the energy to stay and listen, or even care. I had a feeling I knew what it was about anyway.

I changed into the first pjs I could find and climbed into the huge bed. I was too drained to even cry, now that I was alone. So I decided to just fall asleep and deal with my emotions in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. I wont be able to upload as much during the week due to school, but I'll try! A couple of new characters will be here soon. Please review and leave any suggestions or ideas, enjoy!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

After that first night when I had lunged at Klaus, I had spend most of my time in my room, trying to avoid him. He seemed to get the message, that I didn't want to talk. I barely even made eye contact with him anymore. I hadn't spoke to him since that night either, only once asking him to leave me alone. I know it seemed a bit childish, but I didn't want him to see how much he had hurt me. I didn't want any man to have that much control over my emotions.

Everyday I did the same thing, I got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate, paced, read, ate watched a movie, ate again, walked in the garden, had a bath and then went to bed. The repetition was driving me to the edge. I wanted to do something different, go out and enjoy myself, but my bodyguards wouldn't allow it.

The only time I left the house was to see Sophie. Elijah would take me to her, once a week. She was just checking that everything was going okay with the baby. I wasn't showing yet, which worried me, but Sophie reassured me that this was normal. I was only coming up to three months, I would start to show soon.

Elijah hardly left the house either, I thinks its because he was afraid to leave me and Klaus alone. I know the confinement was getting to him too. Sometimes he would just stand staring out the window for hours on end, I found it fascinating to watch, how still he could be.

In recent days I'd hardly seen Klaus. Elijah told me that he was out with Marcel, trying to become close with him again. Its all part of a plan to overthrow Marcel, and take back New Orleans. I don't know much about the plan and I don't care enough to ask questions.

I only know what Elijah tells me. Klaus is working with the witches to get rid do Marcel, his old friend. The witches want the ban on magic lifted and with Marcel gone, they feel this could happen. Klaus just wants his city back and I think he's willing to do anything to get what he wants.

I spend most of my time thinking how stupid it was to believe that Klaus could change, that he could help me. The only people helping me now are Elijah and Sophie. Elijah is doing everything he for me, but he knows that im miserable. I try to hide it for his sake, but its not that hard to see.

He seems pretty miserable too. Especially around two o'clock. This is around the time he makes a phone call. I don't know who he calls, but he calls everyday without fail. I listened to him one day, he seemed to be pleading. It was like he was begging someone. I think he was leaving a voicemail, because it didn't sound like a conversation. And at the end of every call, he said the same thing. 'I love you, forever and always.'

I wanted to ask him about these mystery phone calls, but they seemed personal I didn't know how to bring it up.

He made other calls too. He talked frequently with Rebecca, his sister. It sounded like she would be coming here, to live with us soon. She had just finished a trip around Europe with some guy, Matt Donovan. I recognised the name, I think he was one of Tyler's friends.

Other than the phone calls, Elijah didn't do much else. His schedule was pretty much the same as mine. That's why it surprised me when he announced that he was going out.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I loved looking out at the gardens, they were truly beautiful. When I looked at them, I felt a bit of hope creeping into my heart. "Magnificent aren't they?" I hadn't noticed him beside me.

"Yes. They're the only outdoors I have, since I'm not allowed out anywhere." I said turning to face him.

"You know I'm sorry about that, but its just not safe. We have too many enemies." I know he said this to console me, but it didn't help much.

"I know, I'm just sick of being holed up in this house." I sighed. I went over to the couch and lay face down, burying my head in a pillow.

I was surprised as Elijah continued, "I wish you could come with me today, get out of this place. But I have to do this alone."

He had my attention now. "What do you mean Elijah, you cant leave me here alone with Klaus." I began to panic. I was horrified, Elijah was the only thing keeping me sane. He couldn't leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise you it will be fine, Klaus will behave." I had my doubts about that.

"Don't make promises you cant keep, brother." The sound of his voice made me uneasy. I didn't like it when he sat down next to me either. I liked to keep distance between us.

"Klaus." Elijah threatened. He looked me in the eye before repeating, "Everything will be fine, this is something I have to do." It must be important or he wouldn't leave me, so I tried to understand.

"Just go already, we'll be fine here. I don't bite," Klaus mocked. Elijah still looked unsure. "Yes, go its okay," I reassured him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said picking up a case. "I know", I smiled, before adding "be careful."

He nodded his thanks, gave Klaus a look and then he was gone. I could feel the familiar strain even worse, now that Elijah was gone.

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes, not moving or talking. We weren't use to it being just the two of us, in the house. I got up first and went to the bookcase. As I reached up for a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice', I knocked against the shelf and the book fell. Klaus caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Good choice," he said handing it to me. I took it and turned back towards the couch. Just as I began to walk away, he grabbed my elbow and swung me around to face him.

His face was just inches from mine. I inhaled his sweet scent and in that moment I had a strange feeling of longing, I wanted him. I was about to lean in, when he spoke, snapping me back to reality.

"Hayley, your going to have to talk to me sometime," I just stared at him, trying to sort out the feelings in my head. "I am truly sorry for the things I said to you, I was just angry and confused. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know that this is much harder for you, and that I should be supporting you. From now on I'll do everything I can to help."

I was astounded, I couldn't speak. "Hayley, say something please." I stared into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth, I could see how bad he felt.

My voice came out in a whisper, "Thank you Klaus, I do forgive you. I'm sorry for what I did too. As long as you help me, I think we can make things work. But you cant hurt me like that again, do you understand? I don't give put many second chances." I had to make sure he understood, that I couldn't go through that again.

This made him smile. "How about I help now, by making you lunch? I'm an excellent cook," he winked. "Yes, that would be great" I laughed. "As long as there's no blood."

"Of course not", he finally let go of my arm and stepped back. I sat at the table and watched him cook, mesmerized by his speed and agility. He had lunch ready in no time. The aroma was amazing, it made my stomach growl. Klaus laughed at this.

"Nearly done, just hold on little guy." this shocked me, was he actually referencing to the baby. I went along with it.

"And how do we know it's a boy?" I asked. "Just a feeling," he said, handing me a dish.

It looked delicious. An omelette with chips. I took a few bites, it tasted as good as it looked.

Just as I was about to take another forkful, Klaus interrupted. "Hayley promise me something. Promise me you'll stay safe. You and the baby are one of the most important things to me now, I don't want you getting hurt." His declaration made my heart swell, I wanted to jump up and hug him.

But I didn't, I couldn't show my true feelings. "Well I cant really hurt myself, when I'm locked up all the time," I said slyly. I took another bite of the omelette, but for some reason it didn't taste so good anymore.

I suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. My stomach felt queasy. I got up and ran to the nearest bathroom, trying not to spew before I got there. I managed to get to the toilet before I was violently sick.

I wasn't able to breath as I retched up whatever was left in my system. I wasn't aware of much, until I felt a cold hand at my neck, holding back my hair and another rubbing my back. I could hear him shouting in distress, but it was distant, like he was in the next room. I threw up one last time before I blacked out.

I woke up to Klaus calling my name, "Hayley. Hayley love, please wake up. Open your eyes, please." He was panicking, I could tell from his voice.

My eyes fluttered open and I could see we were still in the bathroom, on the floor. Klaus had his arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest. I looked up, searching for his face. It was etched in concern, but it flooded in relief when he saw that me eyes were open. "Klaus", I sighed.

"Yes Hayley, I'm here. Are you okay? You scared the life out of me, when you wouldn't respond," he said, wiping my mouth with a cloth.

I tried to move, but I was too weak. "I'm okay, just tired," I murmured. It was effort to even talk. He looked worried again. "Come on then, I'll take you to bed." With this he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, as he carried to my room.

I continued to stare into his eyes, mesmerized by their colour. When we got to the room he laid me on the bed, removed my shoes and pulled the covers over me.

Just as he was getting up to leave, I grabbed his hand. "Stay please," I didn't want to be alone right now.

"Of course", he smiled. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled my head onto his lap. He placed his hand on my cheek, and then began to run his fingers through my hair, pushing it back out of my face.

This action soothed me. He then wrapped his other arm around me and said gently, "Go to sleep Hayley, I wont leave you."

His words calmed me, reassured me that I wouldn't be alone. I gripped his arm tightly as my eyelids began to droop. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Klaus would be there protecting me through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming__J__ Enjoy!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I looked into his eyes, gentle and caring. I leaned and placed my soft lips against his. I kissed him lightly, he kissed me back softly. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. The kiss deepened, getting stronger and stronger.

Suddenly it was too strong, I pulled back and opened my eyes. His face had transformed, his eyes gentle a few moments ago were now deadly. Tufts of dark hair had grown on his handsome face. But the most terrifying part were his teeth sharp and lethal. His lips were pulled back baring fangs, dripping with venom. The last thing I heard was growl as he lunged for my neck.

I woke screaming, drenched in my own sweat. I sat up, with a sudden need to pee badly. I felt arm around my waist restraining me. "Hayley, are you okay love?" I turned to see Klaus sat up beside me. This started the screaming again.

I threw the blanket off and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door swiftly behind me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. A knock on the door had my heart racing again. I gripped onto the counter, trying to slow my heartbeat, when I caught sight of my reflection. The girl in the mirror had wide eyes, trembling lips and tears spilling down her face. That girl was not me, I was stronger than that.

I heard another knock and Klaus asking if I was okay. His voice was gentle and caring. What was I thinking? Klaus wouldn't hurt me, it was just a dream, a stupid dream. I heard him again, his voice was edging towards desperation. "Hayley, love you need to let me in or at least tell me what's wrong." He banged again, harder this time. "Please."

I opened the door before he tried to. I knew he could. He wore a look of extreme confusion, which then turned to worry at the sight of my tears. "Why are you crying love, did I do something wrong. I'm sorry." This made me laugh, he didn't do anything wrong, yet here he was apologising.

"No, no it's not your fault. It was just a bad dream", I said shuddering. "Oh okay, do you want to talk about? You still look pretty shaken." I thought back past the nightmare, to the part before, with all the kissing. My cheeks flooded bright red. "Em no, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" He still looked concerned. "Yes. It was just a silly dream, nothing to worry about." He didn't look convinced, "you just looked so frightened.."

I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest. "I promise you, I'm okay. It's not like anything could get past you anyway to hurt me." He seemed taken aback by the hug, he stood frozen. I squeezed him tighter. I felt his hand against my back, holding me to him. He began stroking my hair, "I just don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not now", I said smiling. We stood holding each other in silence, I could hear his heartbeat strong and steady. "How about I cheer you up and make you breakfast?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I pulled away to look at him, "That sounds great." I probably could have stayed in his arms all day, but my body had other ideas. "This baby will crush my bladder, if I don't get to the bathroom soon," I said crossing my legs.

That made him laugh. "Well you better do what he says. I'll start on breakfast, come down when your ready," he said releasing me. I practically ran to the bathroom, I could still hear him laughing.

I felt like I was walking on air, I was happy. I think this was to do with Klaus. I could hear a pan sizzling as I walked into the kitchen. "That smells amazing." It looked good too.

"Well tell me if it tastes as good as it looks," he said passing me a plate. I was starving, the plate of food was gone in no time. "Delicious," I mumbled, stuffing my face.

After I finished, I went to sit on the couch. "How about a movie?" I picked out the first one I saw, 'Grown ups.' "Sure, I don't think you should exert yourself, not after yesterday." I smiled at his concern as I laid my head down against his arm.

We spent the rest of the morning watching movies, it was the most normal thing I'd ever done with Klaus. I liked it. After a few hours, Klaus decided to clean up the kitchen. I went to help. He protested, "Hayley, its okay, you relax." I glared at him." I'm pregnant, not dying". He shrugged, giving in. I decided I'd wash the pans. Then the smell of the fry up hit me.

My mouth went dry, my head felt like it was spinning. I dropped the pan. I wouldn't make it to the bathroom on time. I threw up straight into the sink. Klaus was by my side in an instant holding my hair back. I couldn't stop, I began to gag unable to breathe. Then the convulsions started. Klaus pulled me to him, trying to support me. He laid me on the ground gently. After about a minute the convulsing stopped.

Klaus rinsed my mouth out. I felt my lungs functioning again, I just lay there breathing deeply while Klaus rubbed my back. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eye. "It'll be okay, I promise everything will be okay". He then picked me up and carried me to the couch.

I threw up on his shirt, but he didn't even flinch. He placed a bowl beside me in case I needed to get sick. I began to shiver, Klaus noticed and wrapped a blanket around me. I was still light-headed but the nausea seemed to be gone. "Thank you" I sighed. "How are you feeling, is the stomach still rocky?" He asked crouching down beside me.

"I'm okay, I thinks its gone for now." He nodded. "You smell bad," I mumbled. "And who's fault is that love?" I managed to crack a smile. "Get some rest now, I'm sure your tired." He clutched my hand to his chest. He was right, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and dozed off, my hand still in his.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. I sat up slowly and looked around. I couldn't see Klaus. Then the nausea hit again, like a punch to the gut. I leaned over the couch and I threw up violently in the bowl. I murmured his name. He still didn't come. I threw up again and again, then it stopped.

That's when I heard the front door close and then voices. I listened carefully, it was Klaus, Elijah and a female. They were arguing. "Well hello dear brother, long time no see." I recognised that voice. It was Rebekah. "What is she doing here, I though you were looking for Katherine?" hissed Klaus. 

"I was, I couldn't find her. I searched everywhere, no sign. I asked around, no ones heard from her." His voice sounded hollow, empty. So Katherine was the mystery girl, that Elijah called everyday. I was glad he hadn't found her, that bitch scared me. I continued listening.

"Well I can't say I'm sad, I never liked that skank. That still doesn't explain why Rebekah is here." Klaus sounded angry, I couldn't understand why. "She's here because she is family, family stick together. Forever and always, remember?" I could almost see the scowl on Klaus' face, "Well I don't want her anywhere Hayley, I don't trust her."

Elijah spoke up again, "I disagree, I think some female company will be good for Hayley and-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, as I was bent over spewing my guts up, once again. I began to get weaker and weaker again, as if there was no energy left inside me. I didn't have the strength to hold on to the sofa. As I leaned over, I lost my grip and went tumbling to the floor.

I could hear that the voices had stopped. "What was that?" asked Rebekah. "I have no idea.. Klaus?" There was a sharp pain in my head. I put my hand up and felt a large lump. It hurt. A lot. "Klaus!" I shrieked. The pain seemed to be getting worse.

He was by my side in an instant, my head propped up on his lap. "Hayley, love what's wrong, tell me what's wrong," he sounded panicked. "I fell and hit my head," I told him through gritted teeth. The pain was getting even worse, I felt like I was drowning in it. I screamed again, "it hurts!"

This seemed to frighten him even more, I noticed that Elijah was now crouching in front of me. He gripped my wrists, "Hayley look at me". I tried but I couldn't, my vision had gone blurry. Although the pain was still there, I could feel myself losing consciousness. "It hurts" I moaned. Then I started to convulse.

I could hear their panic. "What's happening?" Elijah asked in distress. "I don't know, it happened this morning. I don't understand it. She's been throwing up all day. I thought it was morning sickness but it seems more extreme than that." Klaus sounded afraid. I wanted to reassure him that I was okay, but I couldn't control my body.

Rebekah had stayed silent until now." Will you two idiots calm down and think logically. We can end her pain with one move." she snapped. Klaus snarled, "I'm not killing her." I could make out Rebekah. She was coming closer. "That's not what I meant," she said it softer this time. "Feed her your blood Klaus, her pain will stop."

I was lost, I hadn't a clue what they were talking about. But Klaus obviously did. "She's right, Klaus. Do it. We'll be careful, make sure nothing happens to her in the next 24 hours. She'll be okay". I was still confused.

Klaus shoved his wrist to my mouth, it was bleeding. "Drink Hayley, it will stop the pain." The idea repulsed me but I had to trust him. I drank it, it didnt taste that bad which surprised me. My head immediately felt better, the pain had gone. My body stopped convulsing. I let go of Klaus' wrist, and slumped back against him.

Everyone in the room seemed to breath again. It was silent for a moment, before the questions started. "Hayley are you okay, is your head okay?" Elijah asked. I didn't have time to answer before Klaus was saying, "Are you in pain, is your stomach okay?" 

They were both opening their mouths to ask more when I stopped them. "Calm down. I'm fine now, really I am." This seemed to relax them. Elijah stood up and brushed down his suit. "I think you should take it easy today. I'll call Sophie and see if she knows why this is happening." I nodded at him smiling, "I'm glad your back Elijah. Sorry about Katherine." He seemed taken aback but he managed to compose himself, "happy to be back."

He walked off into the other room to call Sophie. "How do you know about Katherine?" Klaus asked as he moved me gently to the couch. I leaned against his chest, "I heard you talking." He didn't answer. "I'm glad she's not here, I don't like her at all."

"That makes two of us then" Rebekah said turning to face me. I didn't notice that she was sitting on the edge of the couch. "So wolf girl, it seems like you attract drama", I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. I was kind of sacred to answer, she somewhat intimidated me. "That's why your perfect for my brother," she said with a grin.

I decided I liked her. I pulled away from Klaus a bit though. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I mean we weren't together like that, at least I think we weren't. We hadn't talked about that yet. "Haha I guess you could say my that my life is a little chaotic." She laughed at this.

"Wait until I tell you about my life at the moment, sister", Klaus seems to have lightened up a little. "I'm sure its all sunshine and rainbows as usual," Rebekah said dryly, as she headed towards the kitchen. "Of course", Klaus replied grinning.

"She's okay once you get used to her", Klaus whispered in my ear. "I heard that" Rebekah called from the kitchen. I giggled at their friendly sibling banter. "Someone's feeling better" Elijah said entering the room. "Yeah whatever's in your blood is better than any medicine I've ever taken." That made all three of them laugh. The mood had lifted. "Perks of being a vampire", Rebekah said sucking a blood bag.

This didnt repulse me as much anymore. "Would you like anything Hayley, dinner?" asked Elijah. Not a good idea, since my stomach couldn't keep anything down at the moment. "I'm alright, thank you. I think I'll wait a while." He nodded. "Sophie said she'll be here at eight." I smiled, I really wanted to speak with her.

The rest of the evening was drama free. I listened as the Mikaelsons informed each other about their summers. Rebekah seemed to have a great summer with Matt, but their was a slight sadness in her voice. I think she was leaving out something.

The more I got to know Rebekah, the more I liked her. She was coarse and sometimes offensive but I could see she meant well. By seven I was starving. Nothing I'd eaten in the last two days had stayed in my system. I decided to test my stomach. I got up and walked to the kitchen, planning on raiding the fridge.

But I only got as far as the door, before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I bent over gasping. It was like I was being stabbed. I held my sides but it didn't help. The pain started spreading down my legs, I could barely stand. I tried to control my breathing. 

I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Is someone a little hungry?" he whispered gently in my ear. He squeezed gently. This made the pain flare. I screamed in agony slumping to the floor. Klaus caught my head just before it hit the floor.

Suddenly there were three vampires in the room. "It's happening again", Klaus shouted. I thrashed around, screaming at the top of my lungs. The pain was blinding. Then the convulsing started and the pain seemed to get worse.

"Stop it klaus, please stop the-" I was cut off by a waterfall of blood gushing out of my mouth. I couldn't breathe, it was suffocating me. Klaus held my head and tried to clear my mouth out. "Get Sophie over here now", Klaus demanded. Elijah whipped out his phone.

I was still spewing blood. Klaus slapped my back hard, sending a final gush of blood out. I could breathe again. But my insides were still on fire. I felt like I was being burned alive, my body continued to shake. I began to cry. "Shhh Hayley, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Klaus said stroking my face.

"You can't feed her, she's rejecting all substance," Rebekah said her eyes wide in panic. "I know", Klaus whimpered in terror. I began to screech as pain ripped through my body. My back arched upwards before slumping to the ground, motionless. "Hayley?" Klaus roared.

The convulsions had stopped. But this time I didn't wake up. This time everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Hope this chapter explains a few things. There's a big surprise too. Enjoy!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I couldn't see a thing, this scared me. I couldn't hear of feel either. The only thing I was aware of we're my thoughts, bouncing around my skull. The darkness went on and on, I didn't think it was going to end. Maybe I was dead, maybe this was all it was ever going to be now. Darkness. I'm not going to lie, I expected more.

As if someone was answering my thoughts a light appeared. It seemed to be moving towards me. I tried to move, but once again I could feel nothing. As the light got closer, it got brighter until it was blinding me. Then it stopped, it went away. Now standing in front of me were a man and a woman, that I vaguely recognised.

They were holding hands and smiling at me. "I knew this day would come, I knew you would need us eventually." The mans voice was familiar. "You know we will always be here when you need us, we will always be protecting you," the woman said emotionally, a tear sliding down her cheek. "We love you, Hayley. You need to know that, we always have and always will." I didn't understand, who were these people. "That's why we need you to wake up Hayley. We're hear to tell you not to give up." The mans words confused me, I thought I was awake?

I looked closely at their faces, then something in my head clicked. I knew this couple. This man and woman were my parents. I had a million questions to ask them and I think they sensed that. "All will be answered, sweetheart. But you have to wake up first." Suddenly they began to fade away. I wanted to tell them to wait, but I didn't seem to be able to speak. "Wake up Hayley, please. For us", they both said. Then they were gone.

All that was left was the darkness. I seemed to be drowning in it, it was like it was crushing me. I couldn't even think anymore. I wanted to let go, but something deep inside of me was making me hold on. I could feel the darkness taking over, it was winning. Then I heard something. It was my name, being repeated. It sounded distant, but it was coming closer. I knew that voice.

Suddenly all my energy came back, this voice pulled me from the darkness. I remembered why I didn't want to give up. I opened my eyes. And right in front of me was the owner of that voice. He looked distraught. His pupils were dilated in fear. He stroked my face tenderly, "I thought you were gone, Hayley." It was a great effort to speak, but I managed to get out "Me too."

Suddenly Sophie came into view. This relaxed me, she could tell me what was wrong. "Hayley, are you okay?" She asked, her voice thick with emotion. I didn't realised that she cared that much. "I think so." I replied. I heard sighs of relief, "Thank God," she said smiling. I noticed Rebekah and Elijah by my side, smiling now too. "Can you feel any pain?" Klaus still looked concerned. "No."

Then his face lit up too. "Oh thank The Lord. I didn't know what I would of done if you were hurt.." I had stopped listening to him. A thought had just hit, I couldn't feel pain. "Klaus", I said interrupting him, "I can't feel anything." He was still smiling, everyone was. "I know that's what I'm saying its great that-", he stopped looking at my face. "No Klaus, I can't move." I tried my hardest to move but I couldn't. I saw Sophie's hand on my arm, I couldn't feel that either.

Everyone was silent, in shock. "Sophie help me, why can't I move?" The word caught in my throat. I felt overwhelmed, I began to sob. Suddenly everyone sprung into action. "Hayley it will be okay," Klaus said glancing at Sophie. "Yes, everything will be fine", repeated Elijah. "But we don't even know what's wrong," I sobbed. "We don't even know why I collapsed in the first place."

Klaus and Elijah exchanged anxious looks. They were about to speak, when Sophie interrupted. "I do, I think I understand everything now. I examined you before and didn't understand it. But now it makes sense." Everyone was looking at her. "Hayley you have epilepsy. I think it was triggered when you transformed into a werewolf." None of this was making sense to me. "But she's never had a seizure before," Klaus looked at me for confirmation. "I haven't," I stated.

"I was coming to that," Sophie explained. "Your seizures seem to be brought on by trauma. The morning sickness and hitting your head, triggered seizures." I was beginning to comprehend what she was saying. "But what about my last seizure? The pain came out of nowhere. It was excruciating then I just blacked out."

"I can explain that too." Everyone was still listening carefully. "This baby doesn't have just wolf genes, it's a mix. It's something we've never seen before. It's a hybrid but different to the ones Klaus created. This baby is growing faster than a normal baby and its much stronger too. The more you threw up, the more extreme it got. The baby became malnourished as you weren't keeping anything down. Klaus' vampire blood clearly wasn't compatible with the baby. The baby was in pain and for some unknown mystical reason the pain was felt by you too. When the seizure was triggered your body couldn't handle the pain and shut down." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Hayley you should have died. I can't figure out how you survived."

I was dumbfounded. I wanted to ask questions, make sense of things but my head was spinning. It was a lot to take in. No one else spoke either. All four faces were looking tensely at me, trying to judge how I was taking this. Finally a thought broke into my head, consuming my mind. "Is the baby okay?" I asked terror-stricken. No one replied. My heart sank into my stomach. "Is it?" Sophie looked at me. "Yes. Miraculously the baby survived too." My terror died down again. Klaus let out a sigh, he was relieved too.

"Will you be able to fix this?" Klaus asked in a low voice. "I don't know." She whispered. Hysteria was building up inside my chest. "Sophie. Please you have to help me. I can't stay paralysed." I felt like I was choking. I might be having a breakdown. I began to make these weird noises, like I was gasping for air. My throat seemed to have closed up. Klaus held me against him, cradling me in his arms. Not that I could feel it. "Hayley calm down. I can try something. Just relax. You won't stay paralysed. I can fix that, I promise." She got up looking flustered. "I need candles."

Elijah had them in a flash. She used four, placing them equally around me in a square. She began to mutter something I couldn't interpret. She placed her hands on either side of my face, as she continued mumbling. The candles lit suddenly, the flame getting brighter and then they went out. "Hayley, you can move again."

She was right, I could feel Klaus' arms around me. I wiggled my fingers and toes. The room let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sophie," I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. "I'm just glad your okay."

"But what are we going to do about the epilepsy?" Elijah asked, worry still in his eyes. "Yes. And she's still rejecting all substance." Klaus added. That was true, nothing had stayed down for a couple of days. "All we can do is manage that. Epilepsy can't be fixed with magic. As long as you don't hurt yourself, you won't trigger the seizures."

"But morning sickness triggers it too." This was the first thing Rebekah had said. "It won't happen again. The spell will prevent morning sickness from occurring." A weight seemed to lift off my chest, there would be no more seizures. "That's a huge relief. At least we know what's going on now," Klaus stated. I agreed with him, it was terrifying not knowing what was happening to me. I was so grateful to Sophie, for explaining everything.

"Well as long as we can keep clumsy here out of danger, there should be no problems," Elijah said sitting back on his heels. "That might require a 24 hour bodyguard service," I joked. Everyone laughed, the tension had gone. The mood had lifted now that I was okay. 

Klaus helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist as I walked to the couch. Even though I could move again, I was still weak. I sat down with Klaus on my left and Rebekah on my right. Klaus had an arm around me still, I think he was afraid to let go. Rebekah gripped my hand and smiled at me. "I'm glad your okay." I smiled back at her. I had a feeling we could be good friends.

Elijah stood by the fireplace. Everyone in the room seemed content, except Sophie. She was pacing up and down, a serious look on her face. Finally she stopped in front of me. "Hayley, I'm sorry to be so direct, but I need to know. What happened when you blacked out?" The question took me by surprise. I didn't really know how to explain it. Something inside me was warning me, not to tell them about seeing my parents. I didn't know why, but I decided to follow my instinct. 

"I couldn't feel or see anything, I was frightened. It was like I was drowning, like the darkness was trying to crush me. I wanted to just give in to it." I felt Klaus tense up beside me. "Why didn't you?" Sophie asked. Everyone was looking at me now, Elijah was beside Sophie facing me. I turned to Klaus and looked into his eyes, "I heard Klaus' voice and realised I had something worth fighting for." This made him smile. "Thanks for fighting", he said leaning down and kissing my forehead. My heart jumped at this touch, and I blushed.

I saw that Elijah and Rebekah were smiling too. Sophie still looked puzzled. "I thought I saw-" she shook her head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." She knew I was hiding something. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sophie said as she walked off muttering.

"I'm glad you held on Hayley, found something to fight for." Elijah said smiling. I smiled back. I was about to reply, when I saw Sophie frozen in the doorway. I nudged Klaus. He looked up, the same shock on his face as there was on mine. I heard Rebekah take a deep breath. "Elijah," she said carefully standing up. "What's wrong?" he asked perplexed.

"Hello Elijah." His body froze. Rebekah gripped his arm, as he turned around. "Katerina."


	6. Chapter 6

_Katherine's finally here. Yay! Please keep reviewing. Also I'll be picking a baby name soon, any ideas? Enjoy._

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

"You came," Elijah whispered. "Of course, I didn't want my cover to be blown. Your not the only person looking for me," she smirked. She was trying to appear cocky, but I could see her glancing anxiously at Klaus. She was afraid of him, I looked at his face. It scared me too. His eyes had narrowed in to dark slits, his mouth grimaced, and I could feel his grip tightening on me.

I heard her gulp, before she moved her gaze to me. Her face darkened, "Ah I see you found the mutt?" That's when Klaus lost it. He leapt off the couch and lunged at Katherine. He had her pinned to the wall, by her throat. It surprised me that she hadn't tried to run. In fact she still wasn't fighting his grasp. Then she started to shout, "Stop, stop. You'll kill me." Elijah suddenly snapped out of his shock. He grabbed Klaus' shoulder, "Release her," he hissed.

Klaus let go and she slumped to the ground, gasping for air. Elijah crouched down beside her. "It's not like it was going to kill her," Klaus muttered confused. Katherine just sat there shaking, as Elijah rubbed her arms trying to comfort her. Sophie finally spoke up, "Yes, you could have. This girl is no longer strong and fast. This girl is no longer a vampire."

Elijah stopped comforting her and leaned back. "Is this true Katerina?" He looked upset. "Yes, I wanted to tell you. I-". She couldn't finish the sentence, she was looking at Klaus petrified. Klaus' face had darkened again. "You took the cure," he roared. He took a step forward. Elijah stood up protectively in front of Katherine. He placed a hand on Klaus' chest. "Stop" he ordered.

The anger in Klaus' face terrified me. This was the Klaus I was afraid of. But I pushed my feelings down, and pulled myself off the couch. I tugged his arm, "Klaus calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation." He looked down at me, his face still twisted in rage. "Stop please, your scaring me," I whimpered. He really was. Suddenly the rage left his face, a softer look replacing it. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

I wrapped my arms around him, "I know. I understand that this cure meant a lot to you, but I'm sure Katherine will explain everything. I looked at her cowering against the wall, a puzzled look on her face. "She'd better," Rebekah threatened. I didn't realise that she was angry too.

Elijah removed his hand from Klaus' chest and turned around, to help Katherine up. She clung to his arm as she explained. "I didn't want to become human. Everyone knew that. I wanted to get the cure for one reason. For you Klaus." Klaus still looked annoyed as she continued. "I thought if I could find the cure and give it to you, that you would give me my freedom. I went looking for it, my plan was working. Then everything went pear-shaped. I gave you the cure Elijah, what did you do with it?" Elijah turned to face her, looking guilty and upset. So did Rebekah. "I made a foolish mistake."

Katherine looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "We all make mistakes Elijah, it's okay. Anyway, I was so frustrated with Elena and her perfect life. I wanted to end it. I found her and we fought, I was winning. Then she grabbed me and shoved the cure down my throat. When I woke up I was alone, I ran like I always do. I've been hiding ever since."

Everyone just stood in silence. Then Klaus spoke up, "I don't understand how Elena had the cure. Stupid girl ruining my plans once again.." Elijah looked confused too, "I don't understand either." He looked at Rebekah. "Yes. Elijah gave the cure to Silas, how could Elena end up with it." Nobody knew the answer. 

Suddenly Klaus gulped. "You know what this means. Silas is still alive. He's out there somewhere. I glanced around at their faces. It was the first time I had seen all The Originals scared. I didn't know who or what Silas was, but he was obviously dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," Katherine said seeming genuinely apologetic. Her eyes welled up. Elijah pulled her into his arms. "Ssshhh it's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you." She began to cry harder. Klaus just rolled his eyes. I felt for her though, even after all she had done to me. She was a different Katherine to the one I knew. This Katherine was just a frightened young girl.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shirt. "Come on, I'll take you up to bed. I'm sure your tired." She just nodded. With that the two of them left, heading to Elijah's room for the night. Sophie came over and hugged me. "I have to go. I'll check on you tomorrow, call me if you need anything." I hugged her tightly and walked her to the door. "I will, thanks for everything Sophie." She looked me in the eye, "Just be careful."

I walked slowly back into the sitting room. Rebekah was sitting cross-legged on the couch flicking through channels on the TV. Klaus just sat on the fluffy carpet, leaning against the couch. He smiled and patted the ground. I sat down between his legs, leaning back against him. He began to stroke my hair, relaxing me. "Well that was a rough day," Rebekah said breaking the silence.

I was so tired I just laughed. Maybe I was losing it. "At least your still positive, you'll need to be to survive around here." Rebekah joked, at least I think she was joking. After today though I wasn't sure. "I'm tough, I can survive this."

Klaus agreed with me. "You are tough Hayley, your one of the toughest people I know. But just remember I'm always here, if you need to let your guard down." This cheered me up, knowing that he would always be there. "I know Klaus."

Klaus went into the kitchen to get me something to eat. I sat up beside Rebekah on the couch. I felt comfortable being with her now, she no longer intimidated me.

We sat there peacefully for a while. I was really calm and relaxed. I was beginning to doze off, when I felt something. It was very faint. I sat up gently. I felt it again, in my stomach. I placed my hands on my belly, only realising now that I was starting to show. 

Rebekah noticed this. She looked at me quizzically. "Are you okay Hayley." I felt it again, harder this time. I began to laugh. "Hayley?" I grabbed her hand and placed it on my belly. "Can you feel it?" I asked her. She froze for a moment, before smiling at me emotionally. "Yes."

Just then Klaus came in. He looked at the two of us, holding my belly. "Is everything okay, is the baby okay?" He immediately panicked. I stood up beside him, and took his hands. I placed them gently on my little bump. "What-" he began. "Shhh" I replied.

We stood there for a few moments, then I felt it again. He did too. His face lit up. "The baby's moving," he said in delight. I just smiled back, a tear of joy sliding down my cheek. This moment was perfect. He wiped away the tear with his thumb, keeping his other hand on my bump. "It's beautiful. Your beautiful little baby," he cooed.

My heart swelled. This was how I had imagined my pregnancy. We spent the rest of the evening talking about the baby. "Have you any ideas for names?" Rebekah asked. I hadn't really thought about it yet. I looked to Klaus. "We're going to have to talk about that Hayley," Klaus said happily. "When your ready."

I wasn't ready just yet, I wanted to leave it until a bit closer to the time. I had to think about it properly, it was a big decision. "I think I want to wait a while," I said gently. They both nodded. "It's a big decision, take your time," Rebekah said.

"I'm worn out, I think I'll just head to bed." Rebekah gave me a hug, and wished me 'Goodnight'. I got up and headed to the door as Klaus called behind me "I'll be up in a minute." I was glad of this. I liked having him in my room at night, it made me feel safe.

I climbed up the stairs, my body exhausted. I wasn't paying attention, I nearly walked straight past her. "Hayley" she whispered. I turned to see Katherine coming out of Elijah's room, closing the door quietly behind her. I stood still, not quite sure if I should call Klaus or not.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Your probably stronger than me anyway." This was true, the fear died down. "Well what do you want," I asked crossing my arms across my chest. She looked kind of awkward. "I just wanted to thank you, for stopping Klaus today. It means a lot."

This wasn't what I was expecting. She continued, "I want to apologise too. I was horrible to you, I used you and I'm sorry for that." Her apology seemed genuine. I uncrossed my arms and sighed. "I forgive you, but it can't happen again."  
She pulled me in to a hug, I stood frozen in shock. "I promise I'll help you find your family," she whispered in my ear. She really was trying to be a better person, I could see that. I wrapped my arms around her.

We stood like this for a few moments before breaking apart. "Go get some sleep, you need it," she said patting my belly. I smiled at her. She tiptoed quietly back into the room trying not to wake Elijah. I stood for a moment, taking in the conversation, before walking into my room. 

I put on a nightdress and climbed into bed exhausted. I thought about what Katherine said, maybe she had changed. I still didn't trust her though. I lay there for a while thinking, before my eyes started to droop.

I heard Klaus come in quietly a few minutes later. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, as he climbed in beside me. "Goodnight love" he whispered gently. I fell asleep safe and content. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I haven't been able to update this week, I've been really busy. Keep those reviews coming, any ideas on names for the baby? Enjoy__!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Since Katherine had arrived, there had been a lot of tension in the house. Both Klaus and Rebekah despised her. I tried to get along with her for Elijah's sake but things were getting difficult. The first week that she was here, Klaus refused to even look at her. He spent most of his time in his room sulking. I tried to convince him to come out, but he was having none of it.

I felt sorry for Klaus, he was used to having all the control. On the other hand I was beginning to like Katherine, I think I was seeing the real Katherine. The girl she was before she got caught up in the supernatural world. This is the girl Elijah fell in love with.

Although I liked the human version, Katherine certainly didn't. She was always complaining about how she wanted to be a vampire, not a weak human. I couldn't understand it, why anyone would chose to become a vampire. I certainly wouldn't.

Other then the tension in the house, my life had calmed down. I hadn't had a seizure since Sophie's spell and the morning sickness had gone. I finally felt normal again, I wasn't on edge every moment of every day. I felt happy, I just wish that Klaus would cheer up too.

The only time he smiled was when I talked to him about the baby. Even then he didn't seem as enthusiastic as before. By the end of the second week, I decided I had to sort this mess out, before I went insane and before Elijah did too. 

"It's fine Klaus, I know your on edge. That's what I want to talk about." I walked over and sat on the window seat, facing him. He was about to speak but I stopped him, "let me speak. I know your upset with Katherine being here, but I think your being selfish. I know that she has done some terrible things in the past, but haven't we all? She's changed, but you haven't even given her a chance." He just looked at me, with a stony expression.

"So your on Katherine's side now. At least I'm not an idiot who can be manipulated by that bitch. Now that she's no longer a vampire, she's become even more useless. She's just a pathetic human." He almost spit these words. I don't think he realised what they sounded like to me. He had pretty much just called me an idiot and that hurt. It also sounded like be considered anyone who wasn't a vampire useless. That hurt even more. He didn't care he had just gone straight back to staring out the window.

I got up. "Where are you going?" He asked without turning around. "Why would you care, I'm just an idiot." This caught his attention. He stood up and placed his hand gently on my cheek. "You know I didn't mean it like that, love. Come on, we can finish our chat. I'll listen, I promise." I was tired of his apologies, he needed to learn that I wouldn't just forgive him in a heartbeat.

I shook his hand off and looked him straight in the eye. "No I'm going. I wouldn't want you wasting your time with useless people like me." I left him open mouthed as I stormed out of the room, tears streaming down my cheeks. Just as I was opening the door, he gripped my elbow. "Hayley wait."

"Let go of me," I hissed, without even turning to face him. He still held me. "I don't understand." I pulled away, "let go," I cried. His hand fell then. I ran across the hall into my room. I could see Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine at the top of the stairs, shock on their faces. They'd obviously heard me. I didn't care, I just slammed the door, locking them all out.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I crawled under the sheets, stuffed my head into my pillow and cried. I hadn't cried like this in a long time. I felt so angry and sad at the same time. It was like my emotions were fighting a war. After I while I cried myself out. I could still taste my salty tears though.

I was surprised that no one had come knocking. I was relieved too, I didn't want to see anyone right now. The anger had seeped away and now I just felt numb. It was less tiring than frustration at least. I just lay there taking in the silence.

Eventually my feelings came back, all at once it seemed. I tried not to think about anything but I thought about everything. Klaus' words had hurt me, annoyed me. But was I over reacting? I didn't know, my emotions were so confused lately. One minute I feel like laughing and the next I feel like crying.

I didn't notice the knocking on the door for a while. "Hayley? Are you okay?" It was Rebekah. I still didn't feel like talking just yet. The next surprised me, "do you want to talk about it?" Asked Katherine. I didn't respond. I had to sort my feelings and thoughts out before I talked to them.

I couldn't understand why I was so upset. The things Klaus said were bad, but not enough to make me cry in my room for an hour. I wasn't like this, I hardly ever cried. Especially not over something someone said. Was it because Klaus had said it? I didn't realise he could hurt me this easily. I was letting him control my emotions, more than I was aware of.

I was so deep in thought, I nearly didn't hear the voices outside my door. It was Elijah, "Come out Klaus, explain to us what is going on, brother." He didn't respond. "Come out you coward" Rebekah shouted. I heard the door slam and Klaus roar, "Do not call me a coward." I didn't like where this was headed.

"Calm down Klaus, she didn't mean that." Elijah was trying to diffuse the situation. Rebekah didn't seem to care that she was angering Klaus. "Explain to me why you thought it was okay to make poor Hayley cry, she's been through enough. I expected him to blow up at this but he didn't." I know," he sighed.

"I didn't mean to say it like that, I didn't realise that she would take it that way. I let my frustration take over and I let sight of my priorities, Hayley and the baby." He sounded so sincere, I had to forgive him. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

I was walking towards the door, when I heard Katherine speak up. "Just explain this to her, she'll understand." She was right but Klaus didn't agree. "Don't tell me what to do, this is all your fault anyway." I heard him lunge at the wall, and felt it to. I opened the door to see Katherine cowering behind Elijah. Rebekah was trying to hold a snarling Klaus back. 

"Stop." He didn't hear me and continued to resist. I jumped in front of him, as he launched himself at Katherine again. We flew into a wall so hard, we shattered a picture. I screamed in fright. Klaus had turned himself so he took most of the impact, but my shoulder was still in a lot of pain.

"Hayley" Klaus whispered. I looked at him, his eyes were glossy. "I'm so so sorry. I don't know why I- I'm sorry." I couldn't speak, I was still in shock. I didn't realise Rebekah was beside me until she shook my shoulder, "Hayley are you okay, Klaus I want to kill you-" I screamed in agony, as she gripped my throbbing shoulder. Rebekah just looked at me eyes wide.

Elijah was by my side now too. "Hayley what's wrong?" He asked panicked. Rebekah had let go of my shoulder. I took a deep breath, the pain wasn't as bad now. "I'm okay, just my shoulder." I groaned. "I'll be fine, it will heal soon anyway." 

Elijah didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you don't want Sophie?" Katherine had come over to sit beside me, she rubbed my arm. Klaus didn't even notice her, he was still staring at me. I didn't like all this attention. "I'm still a werewolf remember, it will heal in a few hours."

I turned to face Klaus. "I'm fine, now stop staring. We need to talk." He just nodded, while pulling me gently to my feet. The others stood there awkwardly, before Klaus gave them a look. Elijah and Katherine headed downstairs while Rebekah picked up pieces of painting. I went into my room, Klaus right behind me. He shut the door.

I looked at the pain and guilt in his eyes and my anger seeped away. I still hadn't fully forgiven him though. "Come here, I won't bite." I surprised him as I wrapped my arms around him. "Am I forgiven?" He asked confused. "Yes" I mumbled back. It felt good to be held.

I pulled away and looked at his face. "That won't happen again though. I know I over reacted a little, but I just can't control my emotions at the moment. But leaping at Katherine like that is unacceptable, remember she's not as durable anymore. For the love of god Klaus, just forgive and forget. For the sake of Elijah and me, try to get along with her. Stop moping around, do you understand?"

I felt like mother scolding her son, but he needed to grow up. "I will get along with her, I promise. I'm sorry for what I did today, old habits I guess. I'll behave from now on. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again." I saw the pain in his eyes. He meant what he said. I put my hand up and caressed his face.

"I know you won't." I felt the urge to kiss him again, but I held back. I just stared into his eyes. I could feel something between us, I didn't know what it was. I had never felt like this before, it was confusing. It felt amazing. I didn't know if he could feel it too. I felt his hands slide down my back and pull me closer to him. I could feel his cold hand on my skin. Maybe he did feel it. 

I placed my free hand on his hard chest. He began to lean his head down, until our foreheads were touching. I could smell his sweet breath. I could feel my whole body tingling. It was the most alive I'd ever felt.

I was about to place my lips on his, when I heard a knock. I jumped about to move away, but Klaus held me to him. Rebekah came in, clearly not noticing the way we were wrapped around each other. "Someone's at the door for you Klaus, oh." She looked at us in shock. "Sorry I didn't realise.. Come down when your ready."

I sighed, what would she think now. The moment had gone. I pulled away from Klaus, tugging him towards the door. "Come on, someone might need the King," I joked. He swung me around to face him. "They can wait." 

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. My instinct took over and I kissed him back. I grasped handfuls of his shirt trying to pull myself closer. He kissed me passionately, his tender lips working with mine. Every nerve in my body was like a live wire. I could feel the heat of his body pressed against mine, his hands slowly moving up my top. He held me tight, I never wanted him to let go.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Klaus, my dear friend." Klaus pulled back frozen. I just stood their breathing heavily. The door opened. A man stood alongside Rebekah and Elijah. "Marcel," Klaus breathed. 


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm updating as much as I can, I'm just so busy at the moment. Thanks for all the reviews, loving the ideas. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

After the initial shock, Klaus managed to compose himself. He spoke in his usual courteous manner, "What are you doing here Marcel, I warned you not to come to my house unless I asked." Klaus sounded polite, but I could here the underlying threat. Marcel either didn't hear it or didn't care.

I realised he was staring at me, the way I was wrapped around Klaus. I looked at the others, they seemed annoyed but there was fear in their eyes. This worried me, I held Klaus tighter. "I can see why you wouldn't want me here, I didn't realise you had such a fine lady friend." Marcel smirked. I felt Klaus tense up beside me.

Klaus pushed me gently behind him, stepping in front of me. I realised why, he didn't want Marcel to see my bump. It's was quite noticeable now. I pulled my shirt down, it was baggy enough to cover it up. Marcel was still staring, "I mean no harm Klaus. I just feel like I know her, like I've seen her before." 

"I doubt that Marcel, Hayley's new in town." He still sounded tense. Marcel looked to Klaus "Maybe I'm wrong, It's just a feeling." I could see the suspicion in his eyes. "What is it your here for, Marcel?" Elijah asked.

Marvels face lit up at this. "I nearly forgot, I'm here to ask you to a party at my home tonight. It's not often that there are this many Mikaelsons in town, and I though we should celebrate. Hayley, by all means you are welcome too." He said the last part like a demand, like he was telling me to be there.

Everyone looked to Klaus. There was a smile on his face. "We will be there of course." This seemed to please Marcel. "Let me show you out." Klaus walked towards Marcel, gripping his arm, almost aggressively. Marcel looked over his shoulder, "Until tonight Hayley, I can't wait to get to know you." 

I shuddered, placing my hands protectively over my stomach. He knew something, I could feel it. Rebekah was by my side in a flash. We watched as Klaus escorted Marcel from the room. Elijah and Katherine stood in front of me.

"What was that?" I whispered. Elijah put a finger to his lips. We waited a moment, until we heard the front door close. "He knew something." Elijah nodded. "Yes Marcel is very perceptive, I think he knows that your a werewolf. I don't think he noticed the bump though, which is a relief." I didn't understand then, why everyone had seemed so frightened.

"So what if he knows I'm a werewolf, there are plenty of supernatural creatures roaming around this town." Rebekah glanced at Elijah before turning to me. "Hayley your the only werewolf in New Orleans, Klaus ran them out of here years ago. He killed many in the process too." She looked down, she was hiding something. Suddenly it clicked. 

"Marcel killed my parents." That's how he knew me. Somehow my parents saved me from him. "We don't know for sure, but we think so, yes." I should have felt sadness, but the anger was overwhelming me. "I want to kill him," I growled.

"So do I" Klaus appeared in the doorway. "Hayley I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know for sure. Now I do. The way he was looking at you, he knew you." I should've felt betrayed by Klaus, but I didn't. I knew he was only trying to protect me.

"It's okay" I murmured wrapping my arms around him. I realised the other three were staring at us. They were probably wondering about what had happened before, I was too. But now wasn't the time to ask questions, we had bigger problems on our hands. I looked up at him, "What are we going to do?" 

"You are going to stay here with the girls. Elijah and I will go to Marcel's mansion and try to find something that will help us bring him down." I didn't like this plan. "You can't expect me to just sit and wait here, he wants me there anyway. If I don't go he'll start asking questions." Klaus glared at me, "Hayley it's too dangerous, your not going." 

"Yes I am. You cant stop me." I felt like a teenager throwing a tantrum, but I wasn't backing down. Klaus was about to speak again, but Elijah interrupted. "She has a point Klaus. Marcel made it very clear that he wanted Hayley there. He's going to wonder why she's so important, no offence Hayley." I agreed with Elijah, Klaus didn't. "I don't care what Marcel thinks. Hayleys not going, end of story."

Rebekah spoke up, "I don't want Hayley in danger either, but we have to think about this logically." I placed my hands on his chest. "Klaus it will be fine, I'll have you protecting me." I could see he was beginning to give in. He could see our we were right.

Then he shook his head. "Hayley I'm sorry no." I pulled away from him, but he pulled me back. "Hayley just listen. I can't have you in that much danger. Marcel despises the wolves, the second he gets you alone he'll kill you. On top of that your nearly five months pregnant, It's getting noticeable. If he finds out that your carrying my child, he will use you as a weapon against me. I can't have that happening." His speech touched me, but I still couldn't give in.

"Klaus I have to go there, he knows about my parents." I whispered it gently. "I know Hayley, I'll found out everything. I promise. I will avenge your parents deaths. But you can't do that, only I can. Just stay here. Please, for the baby. For me." I couldn't say no to this. There was no way he'd bring me anyway. "Okay I'll stay." 

His face lit up. "Thank you" he caressed my cheek. I had forgotten that the others were in the room. This moment had been so personal. I felt there stares and pulled back from Klaus. He glanced over at Elijah. "Are you ready."

Elijah nodded. Klaus kissed my forehead before leaving with Elijah. "Be careful" I called after him. I heard him laughing. "Love, I'm indestructible." Then I heard the door slam. It felt weird with him gone, I'd gotten so used to him.

I turned to see Rebekah and Katherine staring at me, their eyes burning with curiosity. I had to say something before they unleashed a thousand questions on me. "I'm sure you want to know what's going on between me and Klaus," I said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Obviously" Rebekah stated, plonking herself down beside me. "Yeah you could the chemistry between you two with a knife." Katherine sat down, cross legged on the floor. I sighed, "I don't even know what's going on." They continued to stare, I wasn't getting off that easy.

"I feel safe when I'm around him. When I'm with him I feel warm inside, and when he touches me it's like electricity runs through us. I felt like this for a while, but I didn't know how he felt. And now that he's gone, it feels like a part of me has gone with him." My words surprised me, I realised now that this was exactly how I felt.

"Hayley, your in love with him," Katherine said dumbfounded. "I know" I whispered. We sat in silence for a few moments. Then Rebekah spoke up, "I knew you had feelings, but I didn't realise they were like that." I put my head in my hands. "What am I going to do, everything's so complicated. I don't even know how he feels. We kissed, but-" 

"You kissed?!" Katherine said in shock. Whoops, I had forgot to mention that bit. "Yes, but it was just in the heat of the moment." Katherine grasped my hand, "you need to find out how he feels Hayley. Don't wait as long as I did. My biggest regret is not coming back to Elijah sooner. I wasted over four hundred years, don't make my mistake."

She was right, I had to talk to him about this. We spent he rest of the evening just chatting. It was nice to have some girl friends, to discuss these things with. But as the evening wore on I became more an more agitated. It wasn't that I didn't trust Klaus to get the information about my parents, it's just that I wanted to do it myself.

By nine o'clock I was pacing. "Hayley sit down, I'm tired just looking at you." Rebekah said. "Yeah, what's wrong with you," Katherine asked as she looked through my closet. The clothes in it were beautiful, I can't believe that Klaus had picked them. 

"I have to get to this party, I need to talk to Marcel. All I've been thinking about is my parents, since Marcel was here this afternoon." Rebekah looked at me, "But you promised Klaus that you would stay." I stopped pacing and turned to face her. "I know" I sighed. "But I need to talk to Marcel, this is important to me. I've been searching all my life for my family. I'm so close to finding out what happened to them."

Katherine walked over to me, "Well lets go then." This shocked me. "I want to keep an eye on Elijah, I heard that an old flame of his is in town." I looked to Rebekah, she still seemed wary. '"I want you to go Hayley, I do. But it seems very dangerous. Klaus would explode with anger." It wasn't a no.

"Please Rebekah, I need this. Please. Anyway I'd have you protecting me." I saw her thinking before she finally gave in. "Okay I'll bring you." I jumped up to hug her, squealing in delight. She pulled back and placed her hands on my shoulders. "There's some rules though. You have to stay by my side, no wandering off. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good." 

"Now we need to find something that will conceal your bump. We can't let Marcel find out about the baby." Katherine flicked through outfits in my wardrobe. "Ahah this is perfect" she stated. She took out a long black dress and handed it to me, "try this on."

I changed into it quickly. I looked in the mirror and twirled around, you couldn't see the bump at all. The material gathered above the waist and then hung loosely, concealing the bump completely. I put on the red heels that Katherine had given me. They looked nice, Katherine had good taste.

I walked back into the room to show them. "What do you think?" They just stared at me. I looked down at the dress. "What, can you see the bump. I didn't think it was noticeable." 

"No Hayley, it's not that. It's just that you look stunning. I've never seen you dressed up." Katherine stated. "Yes, you look beautiful Hayley," Rebekah added. I blushed, I wasn't used to such praise. "Thank you."

The girls changed into black dresses too. They both looked amazing. "Whoever that old flame of Elijah's is, they don't stand a chance" I said to Katherine. She just grinned. 

"Are we ready?" Rebekah asked. "Hold on, I'll just grab the key," Katherine said running back into the house. "You owe me, big time." Rebekah whispered. "Thank you so much, it means a lot." She just smiled and hugged me, "I know."

Katherine closed the door behind us, "All set, let's go." I began to feel excited, it was the first time that I'd left the house in weeks. It felt amazing. I was anxious as well to find out about my parents. I was determined to find Marcel and talk to him. I just hoped that Klaus wouldn't get in my way. 


	9. Chapter 9

_A new character in this chapter, thanks again for the reviews. I'm trying to update as much as I can. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

I could hear the music blaring as we walked down the dimly lit street. I rubbed my arms, wishing that I'd remembered a jacket. The nights were getting cooler, the summer weather was long gone. We were getting closer, I could see flashing lights. Rebekah and Katherine seemed to be in a hurry. I tried to keep up with them, but I wasn't as used to heels as they were.

My heel caught in a crack and I stumbled. Rebekah grabbed my elbow, steadying me. "Watch it" she hissed. I was taken aback by her tone. She looked at my shocked expression and her agitation melted away. "Sorry Hayley. I just don't like being out here with you two at night. Who knows how many vampires are lurking in the darkness." I gulped and nodded.

She grasped my hand and pulled me along, making sure that I didn't fall. Katherine kept apace, she was used to navigating in heels. In fact I hardly saw her without them. She hadn't said much which surprised me. I was about to ask what was wrong, when Rebekah abruptly stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me, he's still here?" Katherine muttered. "Yes, and he's still an idiot. I'll handle it." Rebekah stated annoyed. I was confused, until I saw a young man up ahead. He was standing in front of large iron gates. This was where the lights and noise were coming from. He was Marcel's bodyguard I assumed.

"Follow my lead" Rebekah whispered. We sauntered over to him. "Do my eyes deceive me? Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikaelson?" Rebekah fluttered her eyelashes as she replied, "Yes, Anthony it's us. We're here for our party. VIP guests, remember?"

"Of course", he nodded. He opened the gates and let Katherine and Rebekah through, before placing a hand on my chest. He looked closely and cocked his head. All of a sudden he had me in a head lock. "How dare you show your face at Marcel's, you filthy wolf-" his grip was too tight, I couldn't breathe. 

Then he let go, I felt air rushing back into my lungs. Katherine rubbed my back as I gasped. Rebekah had Anthony on the floor as she whispered. "You saw nothing, Hayley is just a normal girl here for the party. You won't bother us again." She was compelling him. He stood up quickly, " Enjoy your evening ladies."

Rebekah held my arm and propelled me inside. The music was so loud now, it was making the ground vibrate. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Good, now remember stay by my side" Rebekah murmured into my ear. She took a deep breath and opened the front door. 

The bright light stunned me. Soon my vision adjusted, and all I could see was vampires. They were everywhere. All of them staring at me. Rebekah just strutted in confidently, I followed her lead. "What are you all looking at?" Everyone dropped their gaze and continued their conversations, all except one.

I could see him across the room, his eyes trained on me. His face twisted into a smile. Klaus was just looking at him, then he followed Marcel's gaze. His eyes burned with fury when he saw me. He stormed towards us, with Marcel hot on his heels. 

"Get ready for the fireworks" Katherine muttered. I watched as his face turned red with anger. They stopped in front of us. "Hayley" Marcel exclaimed, a smile stretching across his face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "How nice of you to join us." I knew Klaus was staring at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I was too scared.

I just smiled back at Marcel, "my pleasure." He then turned to talk to Rebekah. That's when Klaus clutched my shoulder and breathed in my ear, "come with me." I let go of Rebekahs hand and let him guide me through the crowd. He pulled me into an empty hall, closing the door behind us.

I looked into his eyes, which were seething with rage. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. I didn't reply. He gripped my arm tighter. "Hayley, explain now," he demanded. His grip was hurting me, I didn't like this Klaus. "Stop Klaus, your hurting me." His eyes looked borderline crazed. "Stop please," I tugged my arm away. 

The anger drained from his eyes, he released me. "Sorry" he muttered. I rubbed my arm. "I asked you not to come Hayley. I told you it was too dangerous." He almost looked in pain now. I felt guilty for betraying him, but I had to come. "You know that I couldn't stay at home." I placed my hand on his face, "I'm sorry Klaus." He just shook it off. "You could have, for me." 

He was trying blackmail me emotionally, I couldn't fall for it. "I have things to do, we can talk about this at home." I opened the door, Klaus just banged it shut again. "Your not going out there, " he threatened. I slid in front of him, "Watch me."

I wandered through the throngs of people, looking for the girls. I spotted Rebekah over by the bar, talking animatedly with a man. I started towards her, Klaus followed me. "Please, just leave Hayley," I ignored his pleading. Rebekah smiled when she saw me, she looked wary though as she glanced at Klaus. I'd forgotten how much trouble she would be in with him. 

Rebekah tapped the mans shoulder and pointed to me. He turned around. He was a giant, he had to be over six foot. He had tousled brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He was heavily built too. I had to admit he was quite the looker. A boyish grin spread across his face as we approached.

I was taken by surprise when he pulled me into a bear hug, he smelt of tobacco and whiskey. He released me before hugging Klaus. Despite Klaus' sour mood he started laughing, slapping his friends back. "How'ye boy, it's been too long." The man said in a strong accent. Klaus grinned back. "It has been to long indeed. What are you doing here." They sat down on the bar stools. "That's a long story, my friend. How about I buy you a drink, while you introduce me to your girl." I blushed red at this.

Klaus seemed in a much better mood, "This is Hayley. Hayley this is an old friend of mine, Padraig, we go way back." Padraig held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Hayley. I'm Padraig O'Sullivan, although everyone just calls me Paddy." I shook it, smiling up at him. I was about to speak when Klaus froze. Rebekah had turned around as well. Marcel stood on the other side of the room, with his arms folded across his chest. He no longer looked happy.

"Marcel needs me, I'll be back soon. Watch her, will you," he glanced at Rebekah. She nodded, worry clear on her face. I watched as he crossed the room and disappeared around the corner. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't like being separated from him here. I was broken out of my thoughts by Paddy, "so I've heard many interesting things about you Hayley. I think you've got some balls to show up here." I looked at Rebekah anxiously, what had she told him. Rebekah laughed at my expression, "it's okay Hayley, he's a good friend. You can trust him."

I looked at him again, and he winked. I laughed, "I guess you could say that I'm interesting." I tried to steer the subject away from me. "So how did you all meet?" I was genuinely interested. There was something mysterious about this monster of a man. "Aye, that was many a year ago." He smiled at Rebekah, there was something odd about the look they shared. It felt familiar. 

Paddy continued, "The Mikaelsons had returned to their true home, Britain. I was in London at the time, running from my people, back in Ireland. The locals had suspected what I was, the Irish are a suspicious bunch you know." I knew I had recognised his accent. "So your an Irishman," I stated. "I am indeed, and a proud one too. It was in London that I met the Mikaelsons. Klaus took me under his wing, explained how I could live in peace with the humans. And how I could control them if things got out of hand."

Rebekah cleared her throat, "ahem." He looked at her grinning, "and of course Rebekah helped too. I brought the three of them back to my home, in the Kerry mountains. We stayed there for a few years, before they invited me to travel the world with them. It wasn't long before I missed my home though, so I returned. They came to visit me every few years, but its been over a century since their last visit." He pulled a crying face, mockingly. 

Rebekah slapped his chest playfully, "no one was stopping you, from coming to us. Now man up." He stood up, towering over the both of us. "I've just missed you so much," he said squeezing her tightly against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and giggled. "I missed you too, you big fool."

This was the happiest I'd ever seen Rebekah, there was clearly something going on between the two of them. They pulled apart and continued chatting, catching up I guessed. I looked around the room, I saw Elijah and Katherine over by the fountain, deep in conversation. Now was my chance to slip away. I had to be careful though, this could be my only chance. 

I glided backwards slowly, until I was swallowed up by the crowd. I sprinted towards the stairs. I slipped off my stilettos and dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time. No one seemed to be paying much attention to me, I was glad of this. I slowed down as I reached the top. I just stood there panting for a moment, before heading down the long hall in front of me. 

I entered a door at the end of the hall. As I closed it, everything became silent. Soundproof I guessed. It was empty up here, this area was obviously off limits. This is exactly where I needed to be. There were two doors on my left and one on my right. Straight ahead were a set of stairs, leading up to another floor. There was a door at the top but it was closed. I didn't have much time, I needed to be quick. 

I started with the first door on my left, it was a just a bathroom. The second door led into a large storage cupboard, with boxes piled high along the walls. There was a musty smell, it didn't look like it had been used in a while. I crossed the hall and tried the third door. It was locked. This had to be what I was looking for.

I took a slide out of my hair and jimmied it around in the lock, the door slid open. I flicked on the light switch. Bingo! It was Marcel's room, I could tell. There was a large king sized bed in the middle. A long leather couch lay against the wall, facing a huge flat screen TV. But what caught my eye was a desk sitting to the right of the room, alongside a bookcase. 

I walked towards it. There were a load of papers and books speared across it. I started searching through them, looking for something useful. It was mostly just sheets with sketches or letters from unknown people, nothing important. Them I came across a list of names. Many of them had red crosses through them, I saw my parents names. They had been crossed out. There was a name underneath theirs with the same surname, it wasn't crossed out. Then there was my name. It was the only one in block capitals. 

I heard something move behind me. I shoved the list down my dress and turned around quickly. There was girl standing in the doorway. She was younger then me, around sixteen. She was small in stature, had deep blue eyes and dark brown hair tumbling down past her shoulders. She was beautiful.

I noticed her hands shaking. There was fear in her eyes, her lower lip was trembling. I took a step towards her. "Why are you here?" She questioned. I took another step and was about to answer when she let out a scream, "Marcel!" 


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope your enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews, your thoughts on Paddy? Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

I lunged at the girl. Clamping my hand firmly over her mouth, I cut her off mid scream. I managed to drag us into the storage cupboard opposite, before an unbearable pain developed in my head. I kicked the door shut and slumped back against it. The young girl stood in front of me with a hand raised. She was the one causing the pain.

"Stop" I cried, "Please stop." She just stood there trembling, eyes trained on me. The pain dulled for a second before flaring up, I let out a brief scream. I held my head tightly, as if trying to squeeze the pain out if it. I was hardly able to contain the scream, I spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't want to hurt you, I'll explain everything. I promise." She looked at me quizzically, "Swear?"

I managed to nod. The pain vanished, I sighed in relief. Leaning my head back against the door I whispered sarcastically, "I'm guessing that your a witch then." She smiled and replied, "and I'm guessing that your a wolf." I grinned back. "What gave it away?" I winked at her. I'd rather stay on her good side, I had a feeling that the pain could get worse. 

I patted the floor gently in front of me. "Sit." She looked wary, "I don't bite." She slid daintily to the floor, sitting legs crossed. She had a graceful heir about her. She looked up at me from under her long lashes, "are you going to explain why your here, and why you attacked me." I just cleared my throat. "I told you I would."

I didn't know where to begin, how much could I trust her with. I didn't even know why she was here. "But will you promise to answer a few of my questions in return." She thought about for a moment and then nodded. I was glad she had agreed, I wasn't really in the position to be asking favours. But I really was curious about this beautiful young girl. "First of all I'm Hayley, and I'm a werewolf like you guessed." She smiled knowingly before replying, "I'm Davina." It was a pretty name to suit a pretty girl.

I continued, "I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not even supposed to be at the party." She interrupted me, "I'm surprised that Marcel didn't kill you the moment you came through the door, he despises werewolf's." I looked at her coyly, "but I have a body guard, of three vampires. Three original vampires to be exact." Shock registered on her face, "the Mikaelsons, but why?" I wasn't surprised that she knew them, nearly every supernatural did. 

I looked down and fumbled with my fingers. I didn't know how to tell her. "They protect me, because I am carrying Klaus' child." I glanced up, she sat frozen in shock. I shook her shoulder, "Davina?" She just stuttered back "that can't be true. It's, it's impossible!" I sighed, I expected a reaction like this. I just grabbed her hand and placed it on my bump.

She flinched at my touch, but when she felt my bump she looked up at me wide eyed. "It's true," she whispered. "I don't lie." She still looked awestruck, "this miracle is even more of a reason to stay away from Marcel. He acts like Klaus is his friend, but they're not. He'll use you as a weapon Hayley." I just groaned, "I know." Then I panicked, "you can't tell him. Please, you can't."

She grasped my hand and squeezed it gently, "I won't, I promise." I relaxed, she seemed genuine. "I love Marcel I do, he's the only family I've ever known. But I can't do this anymore. I can't help him murder innocent witches. He's abusing my powers, and I can't stop him." Her eyes glistened, I felt for this poor girl. She didn't know where she belonged just like me.

"I'll help you. I'll figure out a way to get you out of here. Okay?" I felt the need to protect her, call it a mothers instinct. She looked grateful, "thank you." Just then I heard a noise from the down the hall. It was footstes, two pairs. They were getting closer. Then there were voices. "I heard her calling, I'm sure of it." I knew that voice, it was Rebekahs friend, Paddy. Marcel replied to him, "What could she want." He sounded annoyed. 

I looked panic stricken to Davina. She seemed surprisingly calm. She squeezed my hand and mouthed, "I'll handle it. Hide here, then run when he leaves." I squeezed her hand back gratefully. We both stood up, slowly as to not make any noise. I pulled her into a quick embrace before sliding behind a row of boxes. Watching her small figure walk out to face that monster scared me, she was such a brave young girl. 

She opened the door slowly, Marcel turned around swiftly. He looked briefly irritated before a caring expression replaced it. "Davina, darling are you okay?" He sounded genuine, his eyes concerned. She walked to him and clutched his hand. "Yes, I'm fine now. I thought I heard someone up here and I panicked, that's why I screamed. I checked all the rooms though, no ones up here, it must have been my imagination."

I thought Marcel would be angry but he wasn't. He hugged her gently, before stating "I'm glad your okay." Davina had him wrapped around her little finger. "Go up to bed, the party will be over soon." She threw me a quick glance, before yawning and departing up the stairs. I heard the door click shut.

Marcel turned to Paddy, "Check all the rooms again, make sure she's safe." It sounded like an order. Paddy came in to the storage room, he glanced around, his eyes resting on me. I could see the alarm in them. I put my finger to my lips, signalling to keep quiet. "Nothing in here," he called out to Marcel. "I'll check the other rooms, you head back to the party before someone notices that your gone." Marcel just nodded grimly and turned quickly down the hall. I listened as his footsteps moved further and further away. 

Paddy glanced over his shoulder before rushing over to me and helping me up. "What are you doing up here?" he hissed. "Hayley, everyone has gone mad looking for you. Klaus is at his wits end." I sighed, I knew this would happen. I'd forgotten that I had been gone a while. "Your lucky that I found you and not Marcel." I nodded, it was close, I'm glad that Paddy had been there.

"I'm sorry, I needed to do this," I whispered. He calmed down again, "it's not me you should be apologising too." I knew this, I didn't know how I would face Klaus. As if reading my mind, Paddy placed a hand on my back, "he'll get over it, trust me." We started back down the hall, towards the stairs.

I smiled up at him, I was beginning to really like this gentle giant. Then a thought entered my head, "why did you save me, why didn't you just hand me over to Marcel? He's your boss or something, right?" Paddy just looked down at me with his knowing eyes, "it's complicated with Marcel. And anyway the Mikaelsons are like family to me, so I guess that makes you family too. I protect the people I love." His speech touched me. "Thank you" I whispered giving him a hug. 

We had reached the top go the stairs, I just stared down and gulped. The party was still in full swing, I noticed Rebekah and Klaus moving frantically through the crowds. Paddy noticed my expression, "Klaus cares about you so much, you do know that? That's why he's so worried. Just explain what happened and he'll understand." I wasn't so sure he would.

We started down the stairs, Paddy holding my elbow as he guided me towards An empty corner. They saw us, and were by our side in an instant. There was no around us, it was quieter here. I glanced nervously up at Klaus, trying to read his expression. What he did next surprised me. He pulled me into a tight embrace, muttering, "thank god your okay." I let him hold me, protect me. I felt relief wash through me, I hadn't realised how much I needed him. 

I saw Rebekah's apprehensive expression, Klaus must be unbelievably angry at her. I couldnt have that, this was all my fault not Rebekah's. Klaus pulled back from me at this moment and looked me in the eye, "never scare me like that again, do you understand Hayley?" I just nodded not trusting my voice. I noticed Elijah and Katherine, worry etched on their faces. They were holding hands behind Klaus, so they must have sorted out their own issues.

Rebekah tapped my shoulder, I turned and she gave me a huge hug. "I'm glad your okay." I saw Klaus glaring at her, I could feel the tension between the two of them. I was going to have to fix that. Klaus then looked to Paddy, "Thank you my friend, for finding her." He just slapped Klaus' back, "no problem." 

I suddenly realised how tired I was, I felt drained of energy. Klaus had an arm wrapped around my waist, I leaned on him, "can we go home now?" Klaus rubbed my back soothingly "of course." Elijah looked around, many of the vampires were giving us hostile glances. "Yes, it's time we leave. I think we have worn out our welcome," he stated. Just then Marcel appeared, he looked at me and Paddy suspiciously.

"Hayley you disappeared, we never got our chance to talk," he sounded cheerful, but there was an underlying tone in his voice. Anger. Rebekah spoke up, "we were just looking around, your home is beautiful." Marcel glanced at her still suspicious. He knew where I had actually been, I could tell he. He glared at me while replying, "why thank you, my love."

Elijah spoke then, "we were just on our way. Thank you for your hospitality." Marcel replied back, "my pleasure, we must do it again." I didn't think that, that would be happening. We started towards the door. "Padraig where are you going?" Marcel called out. I hadn't realised that he was following us.  
Klaus turned to answer him, "he's coming to live with us, I'm sure you understand." This shocked me, I hadn't known. Clearly Marcel hadn't either, from the look on his face. Klaus turned back around grinning. "Of course," Marcel spit. With that he melted back into the crowds. Elijah pulled the door shut behind us. I felt relieved to be leaving the party, to be leaving Marcel behind us.

I shivered walking down the drive, I didn't realise how cold it had gotten. Klaus noticed, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Thanks", I muttered. I was much slower than the others. I saw that they had gone ahead, their figures blurring into the darkness. I ambled slowly, the ground scraped the soles of my feet. I had forgotten my shoes too. I let out a cry of pain, as I stood on something sharp. 

"Are you okay," klaus asked. I held my foot, there was a red line along the bottom, I wiped it away quickly. Klaus didn't need the smell of blood right now. "Yes, I just stood on something. It's fine." Klaus looked down at my shoeless feet. He swooped an arm under me and picked me up into his arms.

I let out a giggle. He just smiled, his face just inches from mine. We just stared at each other in silence for the rest of the walk. The swaying motion relaxed me, made me feel safe. I felt his sweet breath on my face. The thumping of his heart under my hand. "I'm sorry Klaus for betraying you." I meant it. I didn't like to lie to him. He just looked back at me, and said softly "I'm just glad that your okay." 

We had reached the car, klaus set me own gently and we climbed in. The journey was quite short, everyone just sat in silence, afraid to say anything. We arrived home and piled into the living room. I just slumped into the sofa exhausted. Rebekah sat down tentatively next to me.

Klaus just paced the room, before coming to a halt in front of her. "How could you Rebekah, I trusted you and you failed." She didn't reply. "Hayley could've been killed because of you." This wasn't true. It was my fault. Klaus was just taking his anger out in Rebekah. 

I sat up. "Klaus stop, it wasnt her fault and you know it." He glanced at me confused, before the anger came back again. "She just let you wander off-" I shook my head, "no she didn't, I ran away from her. I went looking in Marcels room. I met little Davina." The shock was unanimous. "You did what?" Elijah exclaimed.

"Marcels room, are you crazy Hayley?" Klaus asked. I remembered the list. "No I wanted to find out more about my parents and I did." I pulled the list out of my dress. "Look." I placed it on the floor, everyone gathered around it. "What is it?" Katherine asked. "It's a list," Klaus replied, ominously. "Its a list of the werewolves he's killed and wants to kill. And Hayley's his number one priority.

"We have to talk to Sophie," Elijah stated. I just sighed, tired of the drama. "We all knew he wanted to kill me, why does this list matter." Klaus glanced at Elijah before turning to me. He grasped my hands in his, "because Hayley, this list was written eighteen years ago. You've been his target since day on." This confused me, "but why?" What was so important about me.

Elijah stood up, "we have no idea. But we're going to find out." Klaus agreed, "yes, we'll talk to Marcel about it." Just then Elijah's phone vibrated, a message flashed on the screen. "Sophie will come over tomorrow" he stated. This was good, I wanted to ask her about Davina. I needed to help that girl. 

I read the clock, it was two thirty and I was wrecked. I could hardly keep my eyes open. "Time for bed," Klaus said to me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm dead on my feet here." He laughed, "come on then." He picked me up in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight" I yawned to the others. 'Goodnight' they all replied back. I noticed Rebekah curled up beside Paddy on the couch. There was definitely something going on there. I had to talk to her about it. It looked pretty serious. 

When we reached my room Klaus laid me on the bed. He climbed in beside me. It was too warm so I stripped off my dress. Klaus glanced at me wide eyed. I didn't care that I was in my underwear, I was too tired to get up and find something.

I pulled the duvet up to my chin and snuggled into Klaus' chest. He wrapped an arm around me. It felt good to have him near. After a while I was lulled into a sense of security. I was still half awake though. "Klaus" I murmured. "Yes?" I placed my cold hand against his chest, he shivered. "Thanks for today, for not blowing up. And for protecting me." He stroked my hair and murmured something back, but I didn't hear it. I was fast asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews, keep those ideas coming. Lots of twists coming up soon. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

I woke up to a brightness behind my eyelids. They were still heavy though with fatigue. I heard a groan beside me, which caused them to fly open. The noise had come from Klaus, who was still sound asleep. I pulled my head up from his torso, to look at his face. He looked peaceful when sleeping, no scowl to be seen.

Now that I was more aware I realised how bare I felt. Last night I was too tired to care what I was wearing, but now I felt kind of awkward. He wasn't wearing a shirt either. I didn't know what was going on between me and Klaus, but here I was half naked in bed with him. 

He held me to his side, with his arm wrapped around my waist. He lay flat on his back, I had my leg hitched up over his waist. I didn't remember putting it there. I must have used him to keep me cool, it had been very humid last night. It felt wrong and right at the same time in the bed. I had to admit though, that it felt good to have him holding me.

I just lay there, content. I stared at his face, analysing it. His square jaw, deep set blue eyes and shaggy eyebrows. I traced the stubble along his jaw line. That's when his eyes opened. I paused, trying to judge his reaction. He seemed confused for a moment, before squeezing me tighter.

He looked down at me smiling, "good morning, love." I placed my hand gently, back on his hard stomach. "Good morning." I felt like we should move, but I didn't want too. Klaus didn't seem to want to either. I had my ear gently resting on his cool skin, listening to his heartbeat. Feeling his chest rise up and down as he breathed in and out. 

"How are you this morning?" He asked. "Happy," I replied smiling. It was true, I would be happy to just lie here with him all day. "Me too." I started to trace the lines on his perfectly contoured chest, he shivered. Suddenly he tensed up. I leaned back to look at him, rustling the blanket. "What's wrong?"

He just stared at the door, before relaxing and facing me. "I just though I heard-" The bedroom door burst open, interrupting him. Paddy and Rebekah barged in laughing. "Hayley have you seen Klaus, he's not in his room." She trailed off, "oh." I flushed red embarrassed. "Sorry are we interrupting something?" Paddy winked.

Elijah and Katherine wandered into the room. Elijah faced Rebekah, "has she seen him? Sophie will be here soon." Rebekah just pointed to the bed. Katherine raised a hand to her mouth in shock. Elijah just repeated, "oh." 

There was an awkward silence as I disentangled myself from Klaus. We both sat up. I pulled the duvet up to my chin. This wasn't what it looked like and I didn't know how to explain that. Klaus ran a hand through his hair, "ehh I'll be out in a minute." Nobody moved.

I lay down and pulled the duvet over my head. "A little privacy?" Klaus asked. I peeked out. "Right" Elijah stated, he looked very awkward. He grabbed the grinning Katherine and pulled her out the door. Rebekah and Paddy turned and disappeared too, barely containing their laughter. I heard the door click shut.

"Hayley?" Klaus pulled the blanket off me. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life," he just grinned back at me. "But nothing happened" he stated. "That's not what they think. Klaus were in our underwear for crying out loud." He just laughed, "why do you care so much?" He didn't understand, this was a much bigger deal for a girl. 

I paused for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I guess I just don't like people assuming things. Now they're all going to assume that we were together." He just pointed to my now very noticeable bump, "well it's kind of obvious." I shoved at his chest. "You know what I mean. Now they are all going to think, that they know what's going on between us."

The grin left Klaus' face. He looked at me meaningfully, "what is going on between us?" The question took me by surprise. I thought about it. "I don't know Klaus. Everything is just so complicated." I whispered this. He nodded agreeing with me, "I know."

We both just sat staring into space for moment, wrapped up in our thoughts. Then he leaned over and lightly kissed my forehead. "See you downstairs." He grabbed his shirt and got up to leave. I wanted to call him back, tell him how I really felt. But I couldn't, it was like my tongue was getting in the way.

My head and my heart felt like they were at war with each other. My heart said to love Klaus and never let him go. But my head said to hold back, to protect my heart. I was just one big mixed up mess. I decided to have a shower and clear my head.

After a long, hot shower I was still confused. I just got dressed and tried to push Klaus from my mind. I had to be thinking clearly today, I had to help Davina. I opened the door and took a deep breath. 

Walking down the stairs, it felt like the walk of shame. I just stared at the floor not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone was in the living room, including Sophie. They all looked up at me. Rebekah had a look in her eye. I wasn't in the mood for fun and games. "Don't start," I hissed. This took everyone by surprise except Klaus, he wore the same blank expression.

Sophie gave me a worried glance, before starting. "So we all know that Hayley is Marcel's number one target." Klaus looked annoyed, "yes, thanks for stating the obvious. We want to know why?" He clearly wasn't in the best of moods either. Paddy glanced between us, before shaking his head in confusion.

Sophie cleared her throat. "Patience Klaus. I contacted some old friends and I think I found the reason." Everyone turned to her expectantly. "Hayley is the heir to the most powerful wolf pack of all time. The original wolves." She had everyone's attention.  
"Hayley is a direct descendant of the first wolf. So are her parents and her brother." My mouth fell open. Everyone looked to me. "What?" Sophie looked confused. "I had a brother." Realisation dawned on her face, "you didn't know?" I shook my head, dumbfounded. I had always wanted a brother, someone to protect me. Someone who would always love me.

Rebekah reached out and grasped my hand, for consolation. Sophie continued, "your parents and your brother were killed, because of this. That's why Marcel wants you too. If all of the direct descendants of the originals are gone, the pack won't survive. Marcel wants to kill you, before you have a chance to reproduce and carry on the line." I stood frozen. This was a lot to take in.

Klaus spoke up, "but he's too late. Hayley is with child." Sophie nodded knowingly, "yes. If he finds out, Hayley is dead for sure and so is the baby. This child is not only the future heir to your kingdom Klaus, it is the future leader of the werewolves." I clutched my bump. This was a lot to take in.

Everyone was looking at me, judging my reaction. Hundreds of thoughts were bouncing around my head. I was terrified. Not just for me, but for my baby. I just slid down onto the couch. I clutched the edges of it, trying to hold on to reality. Klaus sat down beside me, he rubbed my arm soothingly, pulling my hands gently off the couch. The knuckles had gone white. 

Sophie crouched down in front of me, "Hayley, are you okay?" That's when I lost it, tears slid down my face. Klaus pulled me too him. I began to cry harder, soaking his shirt. Everyone began to reassure me. "Hayley it's okay, he won't get to hurt you." Rebekah said. "Yes he won't get anywhere near here," Paddy added. Elijah gripped my hand. "We won't let him hurt you Hayley."

It wasn't me I was worried about. "He'll try to kill the baby," I sobbed. "He cant, he just cant." I burrowed into Klaus. The thought of my helpless little baby in Marcel's hands consumed me with terror. Klaus pulled back, to look at me. His face was both caring and stern. "I wont let that happen." He wiped the tears off my face, with his thumb. "No one will touch our child." He said this with such certainty that I had to believe him. 

I wrapped my arms around him, "thank you." He murmured back, "I care just as much as you do." I looked into his eyes and knew that Klaus was going to be a great father. I'd forgotten that the others were here, the moment had been so personal.

"I should get going, I have work." I turned and gave her a hug. "Thanks for explaining Sophie." She just smiled back. "No problem." She looked at my bump, "your getting big. I'd say it's less then a month to go." I froze. "What?" Klaus asked.

"This baby isn't human, it's growing at a faster speed. Guessing by her size, I'd say about three to four weeks." I wasn't ready for a baby yet. It was too soon. I think her statement had taken us all by surprise. Elijah spoke up, "it's okay, we'll just have to get ready quicker." Rebekah nodded and looked at me, "Hayley it's okay. You'll be ready." 

I gulped and nodded. I could do this. I just panicked, there was still plenty of time. Seeing that I was okay with it, everyone relaxed. Elijah let Sophie out. Klaus gave me a quick squeeze, before walking upstairs to Elijah. He said they had to discuss a plan.

Rebekah and Paddy went out for a walk in the garden. I was alone. I sat on the sofa and pulled up my shirt. I placed my hands gently on my round belly. "I love you so much already, little baby." I felt a kick and giggled. If there was one thing I was certain of, it was my love for my baby. 

"It's a beautiful thing, pregnancy." I turned to see Katherine in the doorway. She had clearly heard me. I patted the sofa beside me. She came over and sat down. "May I?" I nodded consent. She put her hands on my bump, I felt a sharp kick. She smiled. "The lickings the best part," she stated a distant look in her eye.

"You'll be able to do this Hayley. Trust me it's all worth it, when you see their tiny face for the first time." I looked at her face closely, it seemed like she knew the feeling. "Katherine, how do you know." There was a tear in her eye when she looked up. "Because I had a baby once." 

I didn't understand. "But your a vampire?" She sat back and smiled. "It was a long time ago. During my human life. I was sixteen, I had a baby out of wedlock. I brought disgrace upon my family, one of the only things I regret doing. I didn't even get to hold him. I saw his tiny face just once, before my father took him away. That one look was enough to melt my heart." There was a sadness in her voice. There was love in her voice too.

"I never got to meet him." The pain in her voice was obvious. I reached out and grasped her hands. "You would have been a great mother." She smiled, a tear escaping her eye. I wiped it off. "Thank you." We sat there for the afternoon, mourning Katherine's baby and rejoicing mine. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you are all liking the story so far. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

After the embarrassment of the other morning, things had been kind of awkward between me and Klaus. Neither of us seemed to know what to do with our feelings. Klaus still stayed in my room at night, but he sat on the chair in the corner. We hadn't been spending as much time together either. Klaus was busy planning with Elijah, but I think that this was just an excuse. We didn't want to have to go through another awkward conversation about 'us.'

I knew that we were just delaying the inevitable, we would have to face our feelings soon. The baby would be here in just over three weeks. We needed to become closer, work as a team. Not become two people who could barely look each other in the eye.

Katherine had been really helpful, preparing me for what was to come. Every since she had confided in me about her baby, we had become a lot closer. Rebekah had also been helpful, I had really come to like her. I'd never had close girlfriends before. It was nice. 

I had turned into the Klaus of the house. Everyone was tiptoeing around me, afraid they'd set me off. My emotions were all over the place. The other morning I started to cry, just because my jeans didn't fit anymore. Rebekah consoled me, explaining that I wasn't fat, that after the baby had come I would get my figure back.

After that Katherine and Elijah went to get me more clothes. Maternity clothes. I had gotten much bigger in the past few days, my bump was very round now. It still wasn't huge though, smaller than I'd though it would be. Katherine explained that this was because I has a slight frame. Katherine had picked out all the clothes, Elijah just went with her for protection. I had to admit that everything she picked was gorgeous. It made me feel much better.

Thinking about the past week had me muddled up. I was excited and terrified all at the same time. I'm sure most mothers to be felt this, but they weren't carrying some unknown supernatural baby. They also didn't have a powerful vampire trying to kill them and everyone they loved. 

I was broken out of my thoughts by Klaus coming into the room. I was still in bed, it was only ten thirty. He gave me a sheepish grin and sat down in the chair. He looked like he wanted to talk. I wanted to warn him that now was not a good time. I was very hormonal. I felt tired, I had only slept for about four hours last night. I was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

There was an awkward silence, before Klaus cleared his throat. "Can I get you anything?" I crossed my arms, "no, I'm fine." He asked again, "are you sure? Something to eat maybe?" I gave him a look. "I said I'm fine." He just looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Are you going to get up soon," he questioned after a few minutes. I'd had enough of this. "Dammit Klaus, I'm tired and cranky. Just leave me alone!" I practically screamed this at him. I saw the hurt on his face as he got up to leave. What was wrong with me? He was only trying to help. 

I uncrossed my arms, "Klaus wait." He turned back around, "look I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment." He nodded understanding. He started back towards the chair. "Actually I could do with some toast, and tea maybe?" He smiled at me, "of course."

After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door, Klaus came in holding a tray. I giggled, the sight of him creeping around quietly was hilarious. Well to me anyway. Klaus just grinned, happy to see me in a better mood. "At you service," he mocked, placing the tray in my lap. I devoured it, I was hungrier than I thought.

Klaus was looking at me in a weird, intense way. "Hayley, I think we need to talk." I panicked, I wasn't ready just yet. "Yes, about the baby. Any day now," I winked. I was trying to put him off topic, but I realised that we really did need to talk about the baby. We had nothing we needed yet.

He seemed happy to just be talking to me, "Yes, of course. What do we need?" I thought about it for a moment. Then I began to list off things. We need a cot, a stroller, a playpen, toys, clothes, baby formula, nappies.. I stopped seeing Klaus' expression. "We need that much?" I smiled at his naiveté. I took his hand, "that's only the beginning." 

He shook his head, "we better get started then." He stood up and went out the door, he was back in no time at all. He didn't used super speed around me as much, I'd forgotten how fast he was. He was holding something in his hand, a laptop. I raised an eyebrow, "we can't exactly go out, so I though online shopping would be okay." It was like he was asking my permission.

"Sure" I said patting the bed. He sat down beside me. The screen flashed to life, I felt excitement in the pit of my stomach. I'd never loved shopping, so this feeling surprised me. I guess it was just to do with impending motherhood. Klaus didn't seem to know where to look. I typed in a website. Hundreds of buggies and cots came up.

A lot of them were pink and blue. We didn't know the gender, so they wouldn't work. "How about this one?" Klaus pointed to a cream cot with teddies on the side. "I like it. It would work for a girl or a boy." I then picked out a red stroller, which Klaus like too. After an hour our basket was full, with a shocking price tag. Klaus didn't even blink while paying. When you've been around as long as he has, your bound to be loaded. 

He closed down the laptop. I laid my head back on the pillows, "at least we have something done," Klaus said. I looked at him, "yes, but that's not even half of what we need." I placed a hand on my belly, rubbing in circular motions. Klaus placed his hand over mine, "how can something so tiny, need so much stuff." I laughed, It was true. Then I felt a kick.

"He can hear you" I whispered. Klaus' face lit up, he put his head just over my belly. "But I don't care, your worth every penny little guy." I gazed at him smiling. Then a thought came into my head. "Klaus, I think we should pick a name." He looked up at me in surprise. "Are you sure?" 

"I think it's time." I had a couple of ideas. I wanted to hear his first. "Have you any names?" I saw emotion in his eyes, he looked down fiddling with his fingers. "Just one," he said glancing back up. I took his hand encouraging him to tell me. "Henrik," he stated. I didn't know why he had choose this, but it looked like it meant something to him.

He continued, "he was my youngest brother. I loved all my siblings, but I think I cared for Henrik the most. When he died I was devastated. I always felt like his death was my fault, I think that this would finally honour him." I was stunned into it silence. It was the perfect reason, I loved the name too. "It's perfect," I whispered. He gave me a sad smile.

I leaned up against him and wrapped my arms around his waist, consoling him. "I'm sorry Klaus. I know how much losing family can hurt." He wrapped an arm around me, "I never really got over it." I could hear the pain in his voice. I held him tighter. 

After a few minutes, he began to stroke my hair. "What are your ideas?" I actually only had one, for a girl. I was glad that Klaus had chosen a boys name. "Ellie Mai" I whispered. He stopped stroking, I looked at his face. "I love it."

I smiled, then I explained its meaning. "My mothers name was Ellen and my fathers was Mairtin. I was playing around with them and I thought of it." He smiled and gave me a squeeze, "it's gorgeous." I was glad he liked it. "Not that you'll think we'll need it," I grinned.

He winked, "it's just a feeling." Though Klaus was certain it was a boy, I wasn't so sure. It didn't bother me, I would love my child no matter what. I'm sure that Klaus would too. After a while Klaus began to sit up. "I have to talk with Elijah, I'll be back later." I started to sit up too, it was time I did something. 

He raised an eyebrow, "getting up?" I stretched and yawned. "Yeah, I want to talk to Rebekah." He pulled my hands helping me up. "Girl talk, it's like a foreign language to me." I laughed, "one of the only you don't know." With that we parted ways, Klaus heading to the study while I tackled the stairs.

It was harder than it looked. I strolled down before heading to the kitchen. Rebekah was sitting alone reading a magazine. Perfect. I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She put down her magazine. "Someone's finally out of bed," she joked. She looked wary though, trying to judge my mood. I laughed, this set her at ease. 

"Yeah. I'm feeling good today, energised." She grinned. "That's good, what were you and Klaus up too?" I felt the urge to gush, tell her everything. "We were shopping actually. We picked out lots of things for the baby, Klaus is picking them up tomorrow." She looked shocked." Really? I thought that you two were barely speaking?" I'd forgotten about that, the afternoon had been so normal.

"Yeah, I guess I got over myself. We picked everything neutral because we don't know the gender. We picked names too." She squealed in excitement, "tell me, tell me!" I giggled, "for a girl Ellie Mai. It's a mix of my parents names." She gripped my hand, "it's beautiful." I didn't think that Klaus would mind if I told her the boys name.

"And for a boy, Henrik." She gasped, "it's perfect," she whispered after a moment. Her eyes got misty," he told you then, I guess." I nodded, "I'm sorry Rebekah." She smiled through her tears, "it's okay, this is the perfect way to honour him. I would never had thought of it." I was glad that she liked it. It not only meant something to Klaus, but to all the Mikaelsons.

After our emotions had calmed down, I brought up the next subject. Paddy. "So what's going on between you and Paddy?" I asked coyly. She went bright red, "you noticed that?" I sighed, "of course, you look at him the way I look at Klaus." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, I've never felt this way." I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't used to giving advice. 

"Follow your heart," I said finally. "Just like you are" she replied sarcastically. She had a point, I wasn't taking my own advice. "My situation is much different, much more complicated." She sighed again "I guess so." She still looked confused. I gripped her arm, "just go for it, you've been waiting long enough. He might be the one."

I didn't hear her reply though. Footsteps thundered down the stairs. Klaus, Elijah and Katherine burst into the room. Klaus and Elijah were arguing. Katherine was trying to keep the peace unsuccessfully. "We can't start a war now Klaus. We have no army. We may be originals, but we can't take on a whole town of vampires." Klaus looked angry, but I saw panic in his eyes.

"We can't wait, when the baby comes it will be too dangerous." Rebekah and I just sat and stared. They hadn't even acknowledged us. "Calm down" Katherine cried. They ignored her. Elijah looked angry, "dammit Klaus think about it. It's too dangerous now. He could use Hayley against you, I'm surprised that he hasn't already found out." Klaus went silent at this. 

Elijah grasped this opportunity, "Hayley explain to him." He had turned to me, he was almost pleading. I didn't even get to reply, there was a knock on the door. I was relieved, I really didn't want to get in the middle of their argument. "Who is that?" Paddy asked puzzled, as he strolled into the room.

"Deliveries?" Rebekah asked looking at me. I shrugged. "No, I said I'd collect" Klaus stated. There was another knock. "I'll get it," Elijah said. There was annoyance in his voice. He walked out if the room. Rebekah was gazing at Paddy across the room. I gave her a nudge, telling her to go for it. Then I heard a voice coming from the front door.

It was deep and male. "Is Hayley Marshall here?" I froze, how did this person know my last name. Klaus froze too. I got up and walked towards the front door. Klaus tried to stop me, but I shrugged him off. I wanted to see this person. The voice was vaguely familiar.

As I turned the corner, I saw a man standing in the doorway. He looked in his mid-twenties. He was tall, tanned with an athletic build. He had deep set brown eyes, and brown hair, my colour. "Who are you?" Klaus asked, appearing behind me. The others were there too.

I felt like I knew him before he even replied. He looked me in the eye stating, "I'm Caleb Marshall." 


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the thought and ideas, keep reviewing! Hope you like the twist, more drama to come. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

A thousand memories flooded into my head. Being pushed on a swing, by a young gangly boy. The same boy catching me as I fell from a tree, patching up my scraped knee. Wiping the tears gently from my cheek. The boy slightly older reading to me by candlelight, blocking my ears from the arguing downstairs. Holding me as I fell asleep. 

I looked into his eyes and saw the same eyes from years ago, big and brown. Just lost of their innocence. Sensing that I recognised him, Caleb took a step forward. Elijah shifted slightly as if to stop him entering, but Klaus took it a step further. 

He grabbed the young man by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Klaus growled, "what do you want with Hayley?" He tried to pull at Klaus' arm, but struggling was useless. Anyone could see the power rippling through his muscles. He tightened his grip and placed a hand on the left side of his chest. "Tell me or I'll rip your heart out." 

This threat snapped me back to reality. "Klaus stop" I cried. He turned to look at me, with a bewildered expression. I placed my hand on his arm, "let go of him, please." His arm still stayed tensed. "But why.." He was still confused. Caleb had stopped struggling. I took a deep breath, "because he's my brother."

The shock was unanimous. Klaus' grip loosened and Caleb fell to the floor. I leaned down next to him. I placed my hand on his forehead pushing the hair back out of his eyes. "Is it really you?" He nodded, his eyes misty "I promised you I'd find you again." All my feelings for him came back in that moment and I remembered how much I'd missed him.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him, burrowing my head into his neck. "I'm glad you did." We just held each other for a few moments, making up for lost time. We pulled apart then sensing all the eyes on us. I looked around, everyone was still confused.

Caleb stood up, then pulled me up. "We have a lot of catching up to do" he stated looking at my bump and all the silent vampires in the room. I was still in a daze, then something came into my mind. Rebekah spoke the words before I could, "Hayley I thought you didn't remember having a brother?" That's what was confusing me, I honestly hadn't remembered him before now.

"I didn't." Everyone stared at me, urging me to go on. "I didn't remember him at all, until I saw him. Then all these memories suddenly flooded into my head. It was like someone flipped a switch." Caleb looked confused, before realisation dawned on his face. "It all makes sense now," he murmured. I turned to him, "what does?" I noticed that Klaus' expression had changed, it was like he was remembering something.

Caleb continued, "I looked everywhere for you, you were impossible to find. There was no scent that I could follow, no one I asked knew of you. It was like you had dropped off the face of the earth. My friends told me to give up, they tried to convince me that you were dead. And for a while I wanted too, but I had this feeling. It was like deep down I knew that you were alive." 

That's when Elijah spoke up, "but if you remember Hayley, why can't she remember you?" Caleb stepped closer to me, clearly not comfortable with being this close to vampires. He answered anyway. "I think someone put a spell on Hayley, causing her to forget about me. And making it impossible for any wolf to track her." I gasped at this. "Who would do that and why?" Elijah didn't have an answer.

But Klaus did, "it was Marcel." His eyebrows were knitted in concentration, like he was trying really hard to remember something. Then his face relaxed. He growled, "Marcel had a spell put on me too, to make sure I didn't remember. But my mind is stronger, all I had to do was try hard enough and I could break it." I walked over to him and gripped his hand, "explain." He took my other hand in his.

Then he started his story. "It was years ago, I had just been visiting Marcel for a couple of days. He was excited at the time, explaining his plan to rid New Orleans of werewolves. I went along with things to keep him happy, but really I wasn't that interested. I had my own plans." 

Klaus had known Marcel's plans all along, he just hadn't realised it. "He brought me to a house on the outskirts of the city, late one night. There was a family living there, he explained that they were the werewolf leaders. This is where his plan started," he murmured the last bit.

I could remember that night, I was only four years old at the time. Clearly Caleb remembered too, he stalked towards Klaus. "You killed our parents," he roared. He tried to launch himself at Klaus, I stopped him just in time. Placing my hands on his chest, I pushed him back. He was trembling. "Stop Caleb, calm down." I put my hands on either side of his face, "stop."

The trembling stopped. There was still anger in his eyes though, "don't you see Hayley, he's a monster." This wasn't true. But something niggled inside of me. I turned to Klaus, "did you?" He could hear the pain in my voice. "No I didn't." He insisted. He wouldn't lie to me

"And you believe him?" Caleb asked, not in anger. "Yes, he's not lying." Caleb relaxed then, he turned to Klaus. "You still didn't try to stop them though." Klaus looked guilty, "I know and I regret that." I could see he felt sorry. I wanted to hear the rest of the story. I nodded at him, telling him to continue.

He cleared his throat, "while Marcel went inside I went around the back. I saw Maria, Marcel's witch talking to two young children. She had the boy by the arm, he was struggling. He pushed the girl away, screaming for her to run. She did. Maria called out something after her, a spell I'm assuming. The girl looked me in the eyes as she ran past, I didn't try to stop her." He looked into my eyes, the same eyes from all them years ago. I remembered everything.

I remembered my parents shouting, embracing us, telling us to run. I didn't understand what was happening, I heard the front door crash open, just as Caleb dragged us out the back. Someone had grabbed me from behind, Caleb managed to wrestle them off. I remember him screaming at me to run, promising that he'd find me again. I didn't want to leave him, but he pushed me away. I remember seeing Klaus as I fled from the garden, wondering why he didn't follow me. 

"I remember everything." Caleb looked at me, with a gentle expression "she set a spell that prevented us from finding each other, so when we did the spell was broken." So that's why I remembered. I paused then, "what happened to you after that?" He glanced at Klaus, who was deep in thought. "The witch tried to pull me inside, but I was strong enough to resist her. She got distracted when your friend here stepped forward, and I ran. I tried to follow you, but obviously I couldn't because of the spell."

Everything was piecing together, but one thing was still confusing. Elijah asked, "how did you find Hayley then?" He smiled, "I was lucky actually, I came back here just on a gut feeling. I was in a bar down town, asking around as usual. Then the bartender brought me aside, her name was Sophie. I told her everything and she directed me here."

I would have to thank Sophie for this. I hugged Caleb again, "I'm just happy that your here now." He hugged me back tighter. After that I gripped his hand and pulled him into the living room, "you hungry?" He just stared awkwardly at me, "I'm fine, I really think we need to talk about other things first." He pointed to my bump. I placed my hand over my stomach. I couldn't avoid the topic.

"It's a long story, you may want to sit down," Rebekah said from behind me. She plonked herself down beside Paddy. Grinning she said to him, "I won't bite." I nodded my assurance. He just muttered something and sat down. I started chewing on my nails. Klaus grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, reassuring me.

I tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out, it was harder in front of an audience. So it surprised me when Klaus started, "Hayley's pregnant with my child." Caleb's mouth fell open. "That's not even possible," he stated indignantly. "Oh but it is. I'm a hybrid, the original hybrid actually." He started into a detailed account on hybrids, but Caleb just shook his head.

"I know what they are," he interrupted. He glanced around, "does that mean that your the original family?" Rebekah gave him a wink, "the one and only." He paled a bit at this, and moved further down the couch. I saw his anxiety, he knew how powerful they were.

I kneeled down beside and took his hand, "they won't hurt you." He flinched away from my touch, a cold expression on his face, "what were you thinking Hayley?" He glanced at Klaus before hissing, "him?" I didn't want to hurt Klaus, but what I was about to say was true, "I wasn't." Caleb cocked his head, I flushed red. "It was sort of an accident."

Caleb got angry at this, I could see the fury building up inside of him. He stood up, he was taller than Klaus, but by no means stronger. He pointed a finger at his chest, "you ruined her life. You think you can do what you want, but you can't. Do you understand? I won't let you hurt my sister." He didn't understand the situation, I tried to stop him.

"Caleb you don't understand." Klaus had a tortured look in his eye, "he's right Hayley." What was Klaus saying? "No he's not, he-" Caleb cut me off. "What makes you think you even deserve my sister?" Klaus held his gaze and stated softly, "I don't." This was not a conversation for my brother to be having with Klaus. 

"Caleb stop, this is none of your business." He turned to me, his fury obvious. "I won't let him use you Hayley, he's a monster." With that he stormed out of the room. I followed him, but no one else moved. Klaus was just frozen, I pushed past him. "Caleb wait."

I caught up to him in the garden. Exertion was not a good idea, I was already out of breath. He turned back to face me. "Wait" I sighed. He came over to me. "Don't leave, please don't." He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye, "I just have to clear my head, this is a lot to take in." A tear slid down my cheek, "I only just got you back."

He wiped it away. "I know. I just can't lose my temper here and he makes me so angry.." He sighed. I leaned into him, my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, "come back soon, please." He pulled back, "I promise I will." With that he turned and disappeared into the bushes. 

I felt my heart breaking. My legs turned weak and I sank to the ground. My chest was tight as I tried to breath, a lump forming in my throat. Tears were flowing down my face. What had just happened? I didn't even want to think about the expression of disgust on his face as he fled.

I felt arms wrap around me. "Hayley, it's okay, it'll be okay." It was Katherine, Rebekah was with her. I began to sob, "he hates me!" Katherine held me tighter. Rebekah stroked my hair, "it's just a lot for him to take in Hayley, give him some time." She was right, he would come back. I hoped.

I took a deep breath, Rebekah handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and sat up, Katherine continued rubbing my back. "Klaus" I whispered. He had looked so hurt. "Is okay," Katherine said. "Yes, he didn't mean what he said Hayley. He's just not used to people standing up to him like that." Rebekah would know, she's been with him long enough. 

After I had calmed down, Rebekah helped me to my feet. Katherine took my hand as we walked inside. The living room was empty, the boys must have gone upstairs. I was glad, I had to think about what I wanted to say to Klaus.

I sank down into the sofa, resting my head back into the cushions. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the world for a while. Why did I end up hurting everyone I love, is it just not possible for me to be happy?

After a while I fell into a restless sleep. I dreamt of everything and everyone. In the past, the present and the future. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks again for the reviews! Things are going to get exciting to, when the plan is put into action. Cant believe its only five days lest, anyone else excited? Enjoy!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I groaned, turning onto my back. It was getting much harder to sleep, I was more uncomfortable. I moaned again. Then I felt a soft touch on my cheek, my eyes fluttered open. Klaus was beside me, looking on in concern. I was disorientated for a moment, this wasn't my room. Then I remembered falling asleep on the couch, someone had kindly put a blanket over me.

Klaus still had his hand on my cheek, I put mine up to his, holding it there. I looked into his eyes, I could see the hurt that he was trying to hide. "I'm sorry about Caleb," I whispered. He just gave me a sad smile, "he was right." This made me jolt upright. "He's not right Klaus, he doesn't understand any of this." He soothed me gently, making me lie back down.

"He is though, I'm a monster. I do terrible things everyday, and I don't care. I don't care that I hurt people. I'm not good enough for you Hayley." This wasn't the real Klaus. I knew that he was a better person deep inside. He continued before I could tell him this.

"At first I blamed you for the pregnancy, but it wasn't your fault. I just wanted to take my anger out on someone. It's my fault that your in danger all the time. I brought you into my messed up world and I'm truly sorry for that." This was the first time I'd seen Klaus show so much emotion.

"Klaus you didn't bring me into this world, I was already here. I've been alone and in danger all my life. It's not your fault." He tried to protest, but I put a finger to his lips. "I know that your a good person Klaus, you just make bad decisions, everyone does. You didn't force me to do anything, I make my own decisions. It's not your fault okay?" He still looked upset.

I moved over on the couch and pulled him in beside me. I laid my head gently on his chest. "I know the real you is there somewhere, fighting to come out." This was true, I'd seen glimpse of him. Everyday I'm with him, I see it more. "Thank you Hayley." I just clutched his hand, "I'm not giving up on you."

We lay in silence for a while, before Klaus spoke. "What now then, for us I mean?" I didn't know how to answer his question. I wanted to be with Klaus so badly it hurt, but there was still a part of me holding back. I knew that he wasn't over Caroline. I see him deep in thought sometimes and I know that he's thinking about her. 

Klaus sensed my hesitation, "how about friends?" It was a good place to start. Part of me longed to lean up and kiss him right now, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to myself. I looked into his eyes, "friends." Both of us knew in that moment that it wasn't possible to be friends, we had chemistry, anyone could see it. But we had a priority right now and that was the baby. We had to focus on the baby.

I could hear the others rising upstairs. Klaus began to sit up, straightening out his shirt. "I have to go and pick up the baby stuff today." He looked happy as he said this, proud almost. I smiled, "you may need a truck." This made him chuckle. Rebekah and Paddy entered the room, eyeing us. 

"Hayley up at this time of the morning?" Paddy gasped mockingly. I threw a pillow at him, of course it didn't hit him. "You try carrying another person around with you, and then you can judge me." He laughed. I threw my legs over the side and wandered over to the table. Rebekah sat down beside me and handed me a mug of tea.

Klaus was putting on a coat, so was Paddy. I raised an eyebrow. "I saw the order. You didn't think that Klaus could carry all that stuff?" He gave me a wink. Klaus turned to leave. Paddy blew Rebekah a kiss before following him. She sat staring at the table, flushed red.

"What was that?" I asked ecstatically. She just shrugged, "I took your advice and went for it. I told him how I felt, what I wanted." I urged her on, "and?" She looked up finally, I could see the happiness in her eyes. "He felt the same way." 

I squealed in delight. "I told you that it would work out!" I wrapped my arms around her. I was so glad that Rebekah had finally found her happiness. "What's with all the screaming?" We pulled apart, Katherine had slouched into the room. She looked a bit worse for wear.

"Paddy and Rebekah finally got together," I said in delight. She just leaned against the counter with a sour expression, "whoop de do, why don't they just ride into the sunset and live happily ever after." We both just stared at her in shock. Her face softened.

She came over and pulled a chair out. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I'm happy for you two, really I am." She rubbed her head. I'd never seen Katherine this down. I clutched her hand, "what's wrong?" She slumped down against the table. "I hate being a human."

I hadn't expected this. Rebekah replied before I could, "I like you better this way." She sat up. "Me too, your ehh nicer." She gave me a look, "but I want to spend eternity with Elijah, not a few years." She sounded so sad and desperate.

I wanted to help her, "we can ask Sophie, I'm sure there must be something she can do." Katherine just nodded sadly. I hated seeing her like this, I had an idea. I pulled myself up and searched around the kitchen. Soon I had everything I needed. "Hayley, what are you doing?" Katherine asked quizzically.

I began to mix the ingredients, "I'm showing you the perks of being a human." I poured the batter into the pan. I watched as it turned golden brown, before I flipped it onto a plate. Rebekah realising what I was doing, got up to help. She made the rest while I set the plate down in front of Katherine. 

She just looked up at me, "eat it." She shrugged and tucked into the pancakes. "All you ever craved as a vampire was blood, now you can enjoy all sorts of food." I sat back down as Rebekah me a plate. Katherine sighed, "these are pretty good." I knew that she'd like them.

We finished them off, while Rebekah sat patiently waiting. Katherine gave me a grin, "thanks Hayley, you actually managed to cheer me up." It wasn't a big effort, but I just had to do something. Katherine pulled me over to the fluffy rug in the living room. Rebekah followed us.

Katherine held up a finger signalling to wait here. What was she up too? Rebekah didn't know either. She pulled down some cushions to prop me up, then sat cross legged in front of me. Katherine came back with an armful of magazines, her laptop and a bag. She handed a magazine to me and Rebekah, then pulled a little red bottle from the bag. 

"I thought that we could have a girly afternoon," she grinned. Rebekah lay back holding the magazine above her head, "sounds perfect to me." I smiled, "me too." She grabbed my foot, and began to paint my nails. I studied the magazine that she'd handed me. 'Baby & Me.'

"I really don't think I should look through this, we've already bought so much stuff." Katherine just flicked through it, "you can never have too much." She pointed to a little onesie, "how cute is this?" I had to admit I did like it. "And I'm sure you haven't bought much clothes yet," Rebekah added. This was true.

I caved in. "It's no harm looking." I read through it, Rebekah pointed out things she liked. Her and Katherine began to discuss the clothes, making a list of the things that I wanted. "I think your going to have to call Klaus," Rebekah joked. 

"Call me for what?" I hadn't noticed him coming in. He placed down a couple of boxes. Paddy followed with a few in his arms, then he went back out to get more. I just stared at the mountain of boxes. "We couldn't of bought that much?" I exclaimed. "Trust me, I thought it was never going to stop," Paddy said carrying a more boxes and bags in.

Katherine and Rebekah began to unpack things excitedly, I sat in shock. Klaus walked over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer for a moment. I saw a bag of clothes, I pulled the first thing out. It was a tiny white baby gro. I just held in my hands and stared at it.

Everyone had stopped unpacking. They were looking at me. "Hayley, what's wrong?" Katherine touched my elbow gently. I just turned the tiny garment over. "It's so small," I whispered. Katherine just stood back, not knowing how to answer me. I think I was having a moment. 

Klaus wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands over mine. I noticed at the corner of my eye, that the others were leaving the room. "It's all so real now." He turned me around to face him, "it just makes me love our baby even more." I laid my head against his chest. "I'm scared, Klaus." He held me gently, "don't be. I'll always be there, supporting you and protecting you."

"I know" I sighed. "I know that." He had made me feel a lot better. I really wanted the baby to get here, but it terrified me too. I've always gone through life just caring for myself, I made decisions thinking about me, not anyone else. I was selfish. This would all have to change, now my child would always come first. At least I know that Klaus will always be there. I won't have to do it alone.

I put the little piece of clothing back into the bag. "Do you want to unpack now?" I just shook my head. "I want to set up everything in the nursery tomorrow." He agreed with my idea. Just then Elijah arrived home. I had forgotten that he was gone. 

He took one look at the boxes and mouthed wow. The others followed him in. Katherine threw me a look, to check if I was okay. I just nodded. Then she went to embrace Elijah, I saw the love in their eyes. I wished that my relationship with Klaus could be that easy.

I heard the door bang again. Caleb came in, shaking his wet hair. He eyed me and Klaus, his hand around my waist. He didn't seem too angry though, he just shook his head. "Hayley can we talk?" Klaus gave my hand a squeeze before I followed Caleb out the door.

It was raining outside, but Caleb had an umbrella. We walked a few steps into the garden before he stopped. "Hayley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you like that yesterday." His apology took me by surprise. "It's okay, I know that you were just angry." He took my hand. 

"I still shouldn't have acted like that. I don't like this Klaus guy, but I can see that he makes you happy." I didn't realise that he had seen the chemistry between us. "Thank you, I am happy, really I am." Caleb just smiled, "that's all I can ask for. But if he so much as-" I stopped him and rolled my eyes, "you'll what, kill him?"

He frowned. "I guess not, I have to say it though. It's in the big brother handbook." I laughed, glad that we were on good terms again. "How about you Caleb, how are you?" I caressed his face. I wanted him to find his happiness too.

He cleared his throat. "That's actually why I need to talk with your friends." I was confused. What was he talking about? He didn't explain though. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He had let down the umbrella. I screamed as the rain drenched me. He just chucked looking at my disgruntled state. 

We walked into the living room, dripping from head to toe. Everyone turned to face us. Rebekah let out a giggle, as I dragged my fingers through my knotted hair. I really wanted a long, hot shower. I turned to Caleb giggling, but his expression was serious.

He faced Elijah and Klaus. "I've heard things around town about your mission to stop Marcel. I'm here to offer my assistance." I was taken aback by this. He wasn't looking at me though, he kept his eyes locked with Klaus. "And what help would you be?" Klaus asked curiously.

Caleb stood up taller, more confidently. "I think you should take my offer. I am the leader of the Original werewolves, after all." 


	15. Chapter 15

_Less than 48 hours, excited! Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

I turned to face Caleb in shock, "you're the leader?" He just nodded. For a moment I saw a different side to Caleb, all business, strong, a warrior. A leader. Elijah placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder, he seemed to be contemplating his decision. "It's exactly what we need, brother. An army."

Klaus seemed wary still, "why are you offering help?" Caleb grinned, "we want Marcel dead just as much as you do." I saw the glint in his eye and for the first time in my life, I could see how dangerous he really was. Klaus stiffened, "we're not sure exactly what we'll do with Marcel yet.." He trailed off. Even though some people thought that Klaus was heartless, I knew him better.

I could tell that he didn't to kill the man who was once his student, his friend. Caleb's grin vanished, "well he needs to be knocked down a peg or two. We're willing to help overthrow him, but how do we know that you won't be just as bad as he was?" Klaus pondered this for a moment. 

"I'm not an idiot. I don't particularly like wolves or witches, but I'm smart enough not to interfere with them. Under my rule everyone lived in harmony, I plan for it to be like that again." This answer seemed to satisfy Caleb. He took a step forward, then hesitated.

"We'll work with you, not for you. I hope you understand the difference." He said this coldly, clearly he had heard about Klaus' previous army. Klaus cleared his throat, "of course." It was obvious that he wasn't used to negotiating. He extended a hand, "allies?" Caleb shook it, securing a bond that he couldn't break. "Allies." 

They stood tensed up, gripping hands for a moment. I yawned bored of all this. Klaus eyed me laughing, Caleb turned around. "Of course Hayley doesn't care about possibly the first alliance between werewolves and vampires?" I yawned again, and slumped onto the couch. "I don't either," Katherine stated cuddling up beside me. 

She pulled a blanket down and wrapped it around us. Klaus laughed, "how about a movie?" Rebekah nodded her agreement, as sat down on Paddy's lap. Klaus picked out the first one he found, before leaning back in a chair. Elijah had pulled Katherine across his chest, stroking her hair gently.

Caleb just stood awkwardly by the door. I waved him over, he backed up as if he were about to leave. "Come on Caleb, please?" He gave in and sat down next to me, pulling the blanket over his knees. I leaned up against his arm, it was more muscular than I had thought. I realised that this was the first time that my 'family' had done something normal together. It was nice.

I didn't pay much attention to the dancing figures on the screen, after a while they became blurry. I could hear Katherine murmuring to Elijah beside me, the sound of Caleb's breath going in and out. Everything was so peaceful that I began to doze off.

I must have. As when my eyes flickered open again, a bright light had been switched on. I had fallen across Caleb, he had an arm wrapped loosely around me. Everyone was talking, no one seemed to have realised that I was awake. I shut my eyes again, just listening.

"She's so strong" Katherine said gently. I didn't realise that the topic of conversation was me. "She knows how to deal with some complicated situations" Elijah added. "Aye she is brave indeed, I can see why you like her Klaus." Paddy's lilting Gaelic accent stood out more than the pusher accents in the room.

"She sure is something special," I could almost feel Klaus' eyes on me. "Stop looking at her like that," Caleb snapped. Rebekah laughed, "don't look so wounded Klaus, he's her brother, he's not supposed to like you." Katherine giggled too. Klaus just sighed.

"I'm not sure that I'd like you anyway," Caleb added. He stated this matter of factly. "No one does at first," Paddy took a jab at his friend. I heard someone get up and tread lightly across the floor. I squinted a little, I could make out Rebekah, with her arms wrapped around Klaus' neck. "But you grow to love him."

I saw him smile, before I closed my lids again. "What would I do without my little sister?" I felt Caleb jolt, before he settled again not wanting to disturb me. "See that's what I mean. Let's say that our situations were reversed, and Rebekah was in Hayley's position. What would you do?" I didn't like where this conversation was heading, Klaus wasn't used to this type of confrontation.

He surprised me by answering calmly, "I'd kill him." Then he sighed, "I suppose that I understand where you're coming from." Elijah just cleared his throat, "it's lucky, that you are indestructible brother." Everyone laughed, the tension had eased again. 

Now Caleb sighed. "I can see that she cares for you, so I guess that I'm just going to have to put up with you." I could feel myself going red. I shifted my head a little so no one could see my flaming cheeks. "I'm not sure if she does." Klaus said this in a small voice. Everything went silent for a moment.

"Of course she does you fool!" Rebekah exclaimed. She was going to give my feelings away. I jolted upright. Then I relaxed again, I forgot that I was supposed to be sleeping. Rebekah crouched in front of me, "sorry Hayley, didn't mean to wake you." I rubbed my eyes in pretence. "It's fine, I feel great after that." She smiled back.

I glanced at the clock, it was nine thirty. I was wide awake now. There was a fire blazing, I felt the heat radiating from it. I kicked the blanket off and sat up, Caleb kept an arm around my shoulder. This was the most comfortable that I'd seen him here.

Seriously though I was burning up. It felt like the heat was radiating from me. I waved my hands in front of my face, "is anyone else warm?" Rebekah lifted an eyebrow, "ehh Hayley?" I shook my head, "right, I forgot that everyone here was a supernatural." Caleb tensed up once again. "I'm not" Katherine added glumly. I just ignored her.

I couldn't focus, it was like I was on fire. I pulled the damp hair off my neck and leaned back, coming in contact with Caleb's skin. I flinched away, it was like touching an open flame. "Caleb are you okay, your unbelievably hot?" Suddenly his pupils dilated almost completely black, in fear.

He stood up, quicker than I thought was possible. "Shit," he stated. He started to tremble. "How could I have forgotten?" Klaus stood up, looking surprisingly concerned. "What's wrong?" He pointed to the window. I looked up, all I could see was the moon, a glowing ball in the sky. I didn't comprehend it for a moment. Then I understood. It was full. 

Caleb's shoulder jerked upwards, with a thundering crack. He barely grunted. I tried to get to him, but Klaus pushed me back down. Caleb turned to him shuddering, panic clear in his eyes. Klaus only needed to look at him, to see what he wanted.

He towed Caleb towards the door, shouting instructions, "go left, through the woods. Keep running straight, it'll lead you away from the town." I heard another crack, so loud it made me wince. Caleb howled this time. He composed himself. "Thanks. I'll be back," he stated through gritted teeth. With that he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Watching his transformation brought back my own memories. I flinched remembering the pain. I was lost in my own thoughts, when Katherine broke me out of them. "Hayley your burning up," she stated worriedly, placing a cool hand to my forehead. 

I tried to reply, but my throat was dry. I swallowed, "I'm fine." It barely came out as a whisper. I didn't feel fine. My vision had gone blurry, I tried to focus. Klaus was in front of me. He gripped my hand, "Hayley are-" I flapped him away.

"I'm fine," I meant to sound strong, but it only came out as a rasp. I stood up, the ground shifted towards me. I only managed a couple of steps, before my knees buckled. Klaus caught me. "Hayley!" He sounded panicked this time. This feeling was vaguely familiar.

Then it clicked. It was how I felt before the transformation, just without all the breaking bones. I could feel the pressure building inside my chest, it was like my body wanted to burst open. The sensation wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. 

The moon hadn't affected me during my pregnancy so far, I couldn't understand why it was now. Then I noticed the window, the moon reflecting off the glass, shining into the room. "The window" I croaked. All heads turned, everyone wore the same look of confusion. It took all my effort to get out the next words, "close it."

They were barely audible, but Elijah understood. He got up in a flash, and pulled the curtains tight. He pulled the other is in the room too. The pressure in my chest subsided, I slumped back into Klaus arms. I took a deep breath to steady myself. All the effects seemed to have vanished.

My energy came back, I sat up. Klaus still kept his hands on me, "it's okay." I saw the terror in his eyes. I caressed his face gently, "I'm fine." I realised that everyone was staring at me, with concerned expressions. "Really I am." I was becoming exasperated. "Will someone stop staring at me, and help me up?" Rebekah just laughed, pulling me up. "Someone's back to their cranky self." I ignored that comment. 

My stomach growled, it had been a few hours since I last ate. Klaus must of heard it. All of a sudden he was in the kitchen, banging pots and pans. I couldn't get over how fast he was, I wish that I had that speed. I strode over to the table, Rebekah sat down next to me.

The others seeing that I was okay, had relaxed back into their seats. They had started a conversation about the current state of American politics. I understood nothing of what they were discussing. Being around as long as they have been, your bound to be smart.

Klaus was busying himself in the kitchen, while Rebekah flicked through her phone. Panic gripped my heart, "what about Caleb?" Rebekah's head snapped up. Klaus replied before she could. "He'll be fine, there's no towns for miles in that direction. He shouldn't run into anyone." I sighed in relief. 

The hardest thing about being a werewolf was living with the guilt, of the people we unknowingly murder. I was glad that nothing would get in his way this time. It wasn't our fault. In wolf form, our senses are heightened, our mind overcome by animal instincts. Everything was out of our control.

I awoke from my daze, as Klaus set a steaming bowl in front of me. It looked delicious. I forked it in quickly, overcome by hunger. I slowed down as I felt the burn along the roof of my mouth. It was amazing. I had to give it to Klaus, he knew how to cook.

Klaus watched me while I ate. I glanced up from under my lashes, embarrassed. He didn't look away though. He just leaned across the table and clasped my hand. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but we were interrupted. 

A long ringing noise pierced through the house. Someone was holding down the bell. "Christ almighty, I'm coming," Rebekah covered her eyes as she ambled to get the door. I heard a gust of wind, as the door opened. "Sophie," Rebekah greeted. I leaned over, glancing at them.

Sophie just brushed past Rebekah. She looked flustered. I could see her panic. Elijah stood up, "what's wrong Sophie?" He'd noticed too then. She came to a halt in the centre of the room.

"I have bad news." My heart froze. Her ominous tone sent shivers down my spine. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry I haven't updated, just been really busy! I thought TVD and TO were amazing! Don't like that everyone's hating on Hayley though, I like her character. Anyway Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

Klaus was by my side in an instant. All eyes landed on me, I think that everyone sensed that the bad news was for me. Sophie paced across the room. She fiddled with her hands. For once it was Elijah who became the impatient one. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, stopping her. "Sophie tell us." She flinched away, and took a deep breath.

Then the story began to spill out. "I was working a shift in the bar this morning, when an argument started out front. My friend Cami ran back to me behind the bar, she looked frightened. I heard a roar, of course I knew who it was straight away. It was early, they were the only customers in the shop. I peeked around the wall and saw Marcel with two of his friends. He had one held up by the throat. I've never seen him so angry before."

"Why was he angry?" Klaus growled. Sophie just looked at the floor, then at me, her eyes full of regret. I could feel my heart rate increasing. "He found out why Hayley's so important to you. He knows that she is carrying your child." The shock in the room was palpable, everyone went deadly silent. Except Klaus of course. 

He roared, so loud the ground shook. "How could he find out, how could be?" I watched Sophie cower in fear. "I don't know, I didn't hear." She whispered this. This seemed to infuriate Klaus more. He lashed out against the wall. It crumbled, a massive hole appearing. The shade of his skin had changed, he was almost purple with rage.

I barely noticed these things, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I stood for a moment. Everyone began to talk, there voices just blurred into one, like a buzzing in the background. They seemed to be trying to calm Klaus down, he was having none of it. I watched as he's stormed out of the room.

Sophie's words bounced around my skull. The picture of Marcel, holding my baby, the one that haunted my dreams, appeared in my mind. He knew, how could he know? We were careful not to tell anyone. He had seemed suspicious at the party, but I didn't think that it was about my pregnancy. 

What would happen now, he would come for me. The originals are powerful, but they couldn't defend against an army of vampires. My hand had immediately gone down to my stomach, when Sophie broke the news. I still held it there, caressing my bump. Even if Marcel didn't try to kill me and my unborn child now, you can be sure that he will try when the baby is born. He won't want an unknown supernatural species, in 'his' town.

As I stood thinking, chaos was unfolding right in front of me. Elijah and Paddy had followed Klaus, trying to keep the house intact I guessed. Katherine, Rebekah and Sophie were trying to get my attention. I didn't even bother to try and focus my vision, I just stared right past them. I could vaguely hear their voices, frantic and panicked.

Rebekah placed her hand on my arm, I brushed her off. Katherine grabbed my shoulders, shaking them hard. "Hayley listen." I didn't want to, there was nothing that they could say to make this better. I pushed her roughly aside. Miraculously my legs still functioned, even though they felt like jelly. 

I stalked towards the door. Rebekah grabbed my arm and swung me around. "Talk to us," she pleaded. I almost spit at her, "no." I continued out the door and into the huge hall. I only made it to the stairs before my knees buckled. I sat on the bottom step and just stared into space.

I knew that my anger was misdirected at the girls, but I didn't want to talk right now. I wouldn't know what to say. How could I have landed myself in such a massive mess? I sleep with a psychopath, become pregnant, then get hunted by an even bigger psychopath. Typical Hayley.

The others hadn't followed me, I was alone in the silence. Suddenly my terror got the better of me. I felt my throat closing up, as I gasped for air. My chest ached, fat tears began to slide down my cheeks. I tried to slow my breathing as sobs wracked through my body. This time I couldn't contain it, hold it in. I just put my head in my hands and cried. 

I was tired of being afraid, of being constantly on edge. I wanted to just feel safe again, feel happy. I wanted to enjoy my child, not live in fear of it. I loved my baby already, felt the urge to put its life before my own. But in that split second I just wished that I'd never met Klaus, that this had never happened to me. What had I just thought? I did want my baby, in fact I needed this baby.

My mixed up thoughts made me sob even harder. I heard voices up on the landing, they sounded calm. The footsteps stopped. "Hayley," Klaus asked in a whisper. I turned to face him, he gasped at my tear stained face. He was down by my side in a flash, holding me. "I'm sorry Hayley, I don't know how this happened. I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around him and snuffled, "it's not your fault." He didn't need to feel worse they he already did.

Elijah rubbed my arm as he passed, while Paddy gave me a sympathetic glance. I noticed Katherine peering worriedly around the corner, Elijah gave her a hug and pulled her back into the kitchen. I just sat in Klaus' arms, letting him soothe me. After a while I asked what was clearly on both our minds, "what are we going to do?" 

He sighed, "I have no idea." I'm not going to lie, I was expecting a better answer. Klaus sensed my anxiety. He placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up. "I won't let him hurt you or the baby, I promise." I smiled, "I know." I could see the fear in his eyes though, I realised that he was just as scared as I was. I rubbed his arm, reassuringly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Klaus froze. I sat up panicked, he had already come for me. "Klaus." I felt my heart squeeze. The door knob began to turn. Klaus finally reacted. He stood up, pushing me gently behind him. I clung to his arm.

The door burst open. Klaus snarled, while I let out a scream. I shut my eyes in fear. But Klaus' tight muscles relaxed, he sighed in relief. My eyes flew open. Standing in the doorway, was a very confused Caleb. He took in the scene before him, before his bright eyes rested on me. "Care to explain?" 

I let go of Klaus and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, as I remembered my earlier worries. I grabbed his face in my hands, "are you okay? I was worried about you." He just rubbed my back, "you know that I can deal with these things, I've been doing it long enough. Now tell me, what did I miss." I pulled back from him and gave Klaus a worried glance.

Caleb's temper was nearly as bad as Klaus'. I grasped one of his hands. "Promise me you won't flip," he looked confused. "Just promise," I gave his hand a squeeze. He nodded. I took a deep breath. "Marcel found out that I'm pregnant, he knows that it's Klaus' child." I watched as Caleb went through the emotions, confusion, fear, worry and finally anger.

Klaus took a step forward sensing Caleb's fury. "I won't let him hurt her. He won't get near her." Caleb looked up at him, "you can be sure that he won't. If he comes anywhere close to hurting her, I'll kill him myself." Klaus' face darkened, I was afraid that these comments had upset him. But all he replied was, "I'll help you with that." 

Klaus gave me a look, I smiled to reassure him that I was okay. With that he disappeared into the kitchen. Caleb just sat down on the bottom step, with a grumpy expression. "Hayley why do you seem to attract trouble." I just sighed and plonked down beside him. "I wish that I had the answer to that."

I began to rub my belly, it calmed me down. Caleb looked at my action. "You know that we haven't talked about the baby." I realised that we hadn't. "We haven't really got the chance." He looked at me intensely, "are you ready for this Hayley? To be a mother I mean, your still so young." He looked concerned. I sighed, "no and yes, but no mother truly is ready."

He still seemed worried, I grasped his hand. "But I'm happy Caleb. This baby makes me happy." I placed his hand on my bump, the baby gave a kick as if agreeing with me. "Well the baby seems happy to." He smiled, "I wish that things were easier for you, but you will make a great mother Hayley." 

I was glad that I had his approval. "And you'll make a great uncle." A boyish grin spread across his face. "I forgot about that." He leaned down to my belly and whispered, "I'll be your best uncle." I giggled. It was good that the baby would know some of my family too, not just vampires.

"You might have some competition for that," Elijah stated gliding past us with some of the boxes. I laughed. Caleb pulled me onto my feet as Klaus and Paddy went up, with the rest of the stuff. I followed them upstairs, into the large room between mine and Klaus'. The baby's room. It was painted a warm cream, with teddy bears sketched along the border.

They set the things down in the corner. I began to help them unpack, Caleb just lounged in the doorway grinning. "Are you sure it's only one baby?" I ignored him. Klaus just murmured something. After all the heavy things had been unpacked, Paddy and Elijah headed out. Caleb gave me a quick smile, before following them downstairs. 

I just stared around the room, "this is really happening." Klaus followed my gaze, "it sure is." With that he knelt down on the floor and began assembling the cot. I just watched and handed him tools, I wasn't much use when it came to DIY. Of course he had everything assembled in record time, without even breaking a sweat.

I began to place books and teddies onto colourful shelves attached to the wall. Klaus was attaching a hammock to the ceiling. I set up the baby changing area, with nappies, wipes and everything else. I thought about all the nappy changing and sighed. Klaus heard me and wandered over. I nudged him, "you better help with this." He just frowned unhappily. I giggled heading towards the cot, "just a warning, babies poop a lot."

I placed linen sheets into it, with a warm knitted blanket. I smiled, thinking of all the nights ahead where I could just gaze at my little baby sleeping. I directed Klaus where to put it, just to the left of the window. He then pulled a beautiful carved rocking chair over beside it. He sat down into it. "So that's where you'll be, protecting the baby through the night." I liked the look of it. He grinned. "Nothing will get past me, I can assure you."

We finished unpacking the rest of he things. We spent an hour moving furniture around, until I thought it was perfect. I had a bag full of bottles and formula that needed to go down to the kitchen. There was also a Moses basket to go into my room. The baby wouldn't move in here at the beginning, it would have to stay in my room for a little while.

This didn't make a huge difference as Klaus was in my room every night now anyway. I stood still taking in the room, it was perfect. Everything seemed to fit. All the furniture matched, and there was just the right amount of colour to balance the neutral walls. The amount if toys and teddies was unreal. "We have our baby spoiled." Klaus grinned, "anything that the baby needs or wants he can have."

I turned to him, "still think it's a boy?" He shrugged his shoulders. I wasn't as sure, I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy just yet. I guess that we'll just have to wait and see. Klaus sat down between the playpen and the cot. I slid down gently between his knees. We just sat in silence watching the sunset. 

I heard noise from downstairs. I listened more carefully. I heard Paddy crack a joke and then lots of laughter. I even heard Caleb's throaty guffaw, I was surprised that he was still here. He even seemed to be getting on with the others. This warmed my heart. I turned my attention back to the room, I couldn't get over how perfect it was. It was beyond what I had imagined possible.

I leaned back into Klaus' chest, happy and content. Everything was finally piecing together. Klaus and I were getting along, even my family were getting along. The room was perfect, the baby would be arriving soon. I thought about all the positives in my life and smiled.

Things may not be perfect, but they were certainly looking up. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Its getting harder to update, but I'm trying my hardest. Keep reviewing with thoughts and ideas, Enjoy!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I turned over, arm outstretched. My hand banged into something hard like a wall. "Ouch." My eyes flickered open. I was back in my bed, the wall that I had hit was Klaus. He groaned, but was still fast asleep. I flexed my fingers, the knuckles were red, but it wasn't that sore. I must have dozed off last night, we were decorating till pretty late. I was still wearing my baggy t-shirt. Klaus must have carried me in, then dozed off himself.

He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. Judging from the light starting to filter through the window, it was nearly dawn. My tummy didn't care how early it was. I sighed, hearing it grumble, I would have to get up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sliding into my fluffy slippers. I shuffled quietly to the door, trying not to wake Klaus.

I glanced down the hall. All the doors were shut, no one else was up. I could hear my footsteps echoing, as I bounded down the stairs. I was surprisingly energetic this morning, considering my lack of sleep. I'm sure that I would feel the effects later.

I flicked on the switch in the kitchen, light flooded the room. I glanced around the door, the living room was filthy. There were empty cans and bottles lying around, blood bags too. Clearly the others had a good time last night. I wandered back over to the fridge, grabbing a plate of left over meat. 

I switched the light off, before stumbling through the mess in the living room. I was halfway through, when I heard a noise. It was still too dark for me to see well. I turned around, I noticed a large shape on the couch. It murmured. I stood rooted to the spot, frozen in fear. I wanted to shout for Klaus, but I couldn't find my voice. The plate I was holding crashed to the floor. The figure heard this, it got up moaning.

I backed slowly away, grabbing the fire poker. The person started moving towards me. I flung the metal poker at it, before turning around swiftly. The figure kept advancing, I could hear them. I tried to run, but they grabbed my arm.

I filled my lungs, before letting out an almighty scream. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. "Ssshhh Hayley, it's me. Calm down." His speech was slurred. I turned to face him, just then the light flicked back on. A dishevelled, half-dressed Caleb stood in front of me.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Paddy stood in the door, with a long stick. Rebekah hurried in behind him, along with Klaus and Elijah. "We heard you scream," Rebekah muttered. Klaus rushed to my side. I just stood for a moment, letting my heart rate even out. Caleb spoke first, "my fault, I think I scared her." What was he even doing on their couch?

The others just sighed, and relaxed seeing that there was no apparent danger. I shook my head and turned to them. "Sorry I woke you." I then hit Caleb's chest, "don't do that again, you scared the life out if me." He gave me a grin, "yeah sorry about that, I thought that you knew it was me." Klaus picked up the fire poker, "clearly she didn't?"

Paddy just laughed, "at least she tried to defend herself." I must admit it was a pretty weak attempt. I ignored Paddy, turning to face Caleb. "Why are you even here?" Caleb ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "eh I had a little too much to drink last night." I could see that, looking around at the empty cans. I rolled my eyes, "of course."

I bent down to pick up the broken plate, but Klaus beat me to it. Caleb began to collect the rest of the rubbish. Paddy slapped his back, before helping him. I turned to give the others another apology. "I'm sorry about this, it's a little early." Elijah smiled before heading back upstairs. Rebekah just sighed, "I'm up now, I might as well get something to eat. Do you want anything?" I followed her into the kitchen. 

Rebekah made scrambled eggs and toast, She handed it to me with a mug of tea. I sipped it gratefully. Paddy and Caleb joined us after a while. Caleb ate three full plates. He sat back patting his now full stomach. "If you eat any more you'll be as big as Hayley." Rebekah joked. Everyone laughed, clearly in a better mood.

Caleb guffawed before asking awkwardly, "could I use a shower?" Rebekah told him to use hers, I followed him upstairs. I needed one too. I grabbed a towel for Caleb, before heading into my room. I put in my headphones, while changing into my robe. I began to sing along with the song, grabbing all my shower stuff.

The bathroom was all steamed up, I mustn't have left the window open last night. I dropped the robe and slid the shower door open. Suddenly I heard a humming noise. It was only now that I noticed the shower was already running. I turned around, and walked smack bang into him. Klaus. He turned around, eyes wide. "Hayley?" He asked indignantly.

I screamed, then covered my mouth. He just stared at me in confusion, I quickly covered my chest with my hands. We both stood awkwardly for a moment, before realising that neither of us were wearing a stitch of clothing. I started to bend down to retrieve my robe, but Klaus got there before me. He handed to me, I wrapped up quickly. 

I backed out of the bathroom, continuing out the bedroom door. Klaus turned off the shower, then followed me out still dripping wet. But thankfully with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hayley slow down." I stopped on the landing. I felt embarrassed but not as much as I should have. It was all just very awkward.

Klaus cocked his head grinning, "it's not like we haven't seen each other like that before." Of course Rebekah and Paddy choose that moment to come up the stairs. "Seen what?" Rebekah enquired. She noticed that Klaus and I were still wet. Paddy began to laugh, "is there something we don't know about?" I stared at the floor wishing that it would swallow me up.

My cheeks were burning, surprisingly Klaus looked embarrassed too. Caleb wandered out of Rebekahs room in khaki shorts, he was pulling a beige jumper over his head. "What did I miss?" This literally had to be one of the most awkward moments in my life. I looked up finally, "I was just heading for a shower."

"But your already wet?" Caleb glanced between Klaus and me, realisation dawned on his face. His mouth pooped into an o. I really did not need my older brother assuming things. Rebekah joined in on the fun, "yeah Hayley, did you get out for a reason?" Paddy gave me a wink. 

"I realise that I'm wet, the shower was broken." I snapped. I turned on my heels, Rebekah stopped me again though. "It seemed to work fine for Klaus." Her grin became wider at my discomfort. "He was just helping me to fix it," I grabbed his hand. "Come on Klaus." I heard their laughter, and Caleb muttering. The last thing I saw was him walking back down the stairs uncomfortably.

I shut the door with a bang, before slumping down onto the edge of the bed. Klaus stayed standing, "would you like me to fix the shower?" I glared at him, "don't make jokes right now." He sighed before joining me on the bed, "it's not that bad." I looked up at him, "did you not see Caleb's face." The thought made me shuddered. Klaus just shrugged, "he'll get over it, he already knows that we've been together." I suppose that this was true. I still didn't my big brother getting those kind of ideas.

This wasn't the only thing on my mind though. "How are we supposed to be just friends, if these things keep happening?" Had I just said that out loud? What if he saw my true feelings. Klaus didn't seem to pick up on anything, he just stood for a moment before replying, "I think that we've got bigger problems right now." 

I nodded agreeing with him, just thankful to be avoiding another awkward conversation. It was silent for a moment, we were both deep in thought. I got up, Klaus eyed me, "time for my shower." He just started towards the door, a grin on his face. "Call me if it needs fixing," he stated over his shoulder.

I laughed as I shut the door, finally seeing the funnier side. I stood in the warm water much longer that I needed too, just letting it relax my muscles, wishing that it would just wash all my worries away. Finally I turned it off, stepping out onto the mat and drying myself off. I wandered out into my room, then paused.

I could here shouting from downstairs, it sounded like an argument had broken out. This couldn't be good. I pulled on my robe quickly, before hurrying down the stairs. I bumped into Sophie in the hall, I had forgotten to say goodbye last time. She looked less stressed than when I last saw her. I embraced her, before she pulled me into the living room.

I was immediately embarrassed for wearing my robe, I didn't realise that we had company. Caleb stood next to the fire place, hands across his chest. He was flanked by two other burly men, all of them clearly angry. Klaus seemed to be suppressing his anger as he spoke.  
"We have to attack soon, I can't afford to waste anymore time."

So they were discussing the plan, this explains the arguing. Caleb was frustrated yet understanding, "I know that you can't wait that long, but there's nothing we can do. We'll be no help if there's no full moon." Klaus just gritted his teeth. Then he caught sight of me and finally lost his temper. He banged his fist down on a small wooden table, it split into two.

Elijah wasn't paying attention to him, he was just pacing the room. Rebekah, Paddy and Katherine sat murmuring too each other on the couch, they sounded worried. I hurried over to Klaus as he picked up an antique lamp, forcing him to put it down. He didn't need to tear apart the house. I rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to calm him down. 

I noticed Sophie out of the corner of my eye, she looked deep in thought. I wandered back over to her. "Sophie", I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened, "I have an idea." She sounded determined, I guess I had to trust her. The others had gone straight back to arguing.

I interrupted them, but they didn't hear. I took a deep breath, "listen". I almost shouted this, everyone turned towards me. That had got their attention. I gave Sophie a small smile, urging her to speak. "I think that I have a solution to our problem, I could try a spell."

Caleb's two friends started murmuring. "Shhhh" I hissed at them, irritated. "Well clearly a temper runs in the family," I heard one of them mutter under his breath. I noticed Klaus trying to suppress a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching. I gave him a glare as Sophie continued.

"I haven't used this spell before, but I'm sure some of the older witches can help me with it. It would have to be done on a particular night, I'll have to study the cycle.." She trailed off into her own thoughts again. Klaus cleared his throat, getting impatient. I elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to keep quiet. 

"How will this help us?" I asked. Sophie looked up smiling, she seemed confident in her plan." I will be able to turn the wolves, so they can fight. There is only one other night in the month that I can do this though." She counted along her fingers, "and that night is in ten days." The others were delighted at this, it was the perfect solution. But I was just in shock.

Ten days. That was all the time I had left. Everyone seemed so confident, it had rubbed off on me. But there was a little voice in the back of my mind, containing my worst fears. I had kept them at bay, but now they all came rushing into the front of my mind. What if one if them didn't come back? I couldn't take it if something happened to anyone, these people were my family. They were dysfunctional, but I still loved them with all my heart.

The others clearly didn't share my thoughts, they were eager to get started. "Perfect" Caleb stated, "that gives us enough time to organise all the plans." Klaus was grinning, he had got what he wanted. He smiled at me, I could see the happiness burning in his eyes. This was all for me, they had to start this war early because of me. The thought nearly made me sick.

Caleb, his friends and Paddy were discussing the spell with Sophie, asking how it would work. Elijah had finally stopped pacing, he even looked relieved. He had sat down next to the girls, chatting away, wrapping an arm loosely around Katherine's shoulders. Everyone seemed so relaxed, after Sophie's plan. I didn't, in fact this made me even more terrified.

They were blinded by their anger and resentment towards Marcel, I think they were forgetting how powerful he was. I shuddered remembering my nightmares. I felt a touch against my waist, I jumped back from it, immediately thinking that it was danger. Klaus just wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "it's just me, don't be afraid." I sighed and melted into him, "sorry just a bit jittery."

He turned me around swiftly, caressing my face. I looked deep into his eyes, seeing no panic. He could see it clearly in mine. "Hayley this will all be over soon, you won't have to live in fear. Neither will our child, I'll make sure of it." I could sense his determination and for a moment I believed him, that everything would be okay. Then the niggling voice in the back of mind took over again, consuming me with fear.

I just nodded though, reassured him that I was okay. There was no need for him to worry too. He pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. I just wanted him to hold me, tell me that everything would be alright, I wanted to stay in his arms. I wanted to be selfish, keep him here with me, out if harms way.

Ten days I thought. Ten days until everything that I know just might fall apart. Ten days until my world might fall apart. 


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry I didn't update until now, I was sick this weekend __L__ Anyway hope you like where the story is going, keep reviewing. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

The rest of the evening had been spent organising everything and making plans. I had just sat by and watched the drama unfold. So far I've gathered that the plan is not to kill Marcel, but simply to capture him, if he I used as leverage, the rest of his followers will not revolt. Klaus was going to convince Marcel to throw a party that night, that way there would be safety in numbers. It would be harder to spot the wolves.

The wolves were going to split into two groups, the first group were to disperse at the party. The other group were for back up and protection. When the signal went off the rest of the wolves would ambush, hoping to overwhelm the vampires with surprise. They're had been lots of arguing about this stage of the plan. The wolves were used to sticking together, working as one, bit Klaus explained that they had to be cunning to defeat Marcel. They had to do the unexpected.

That's why we were hoping to surprise tem with sheer amount of wolves, it would be unexpected. Caleb had agreed with Klaus' plan, they could afford to split in half. As apparently this was the biggest pack in the history of the wolves, the numbers had increased dramatically in the last decade for some unknown reason. Thank god that they had, as we were going to need all the wolves that we could get.

I felt uneasy throughout all the plan making, the plan was good but so was Marcel. He wouldn't go down without a fight, that's for sure. The part that worried me most was that Klaus and Elijah were going to 'deal' with Marcel whatever that meant. I know that they are immortal but that doesn't mean that they cant be locked up or worse. I would have to talk to Klaus later, about my worries.

I was resting my head against Katherine's shoulder, as she rubbed my arm soothingly. I was about to doze off when Rebekah stood up so fast, that the couch shook. I rubbed my eyes as she ranted, "I cant stay here, I want to go with you." clearly I had missed something. Klaus just calmly placed his hands on her shoulders, "Rebekah you need too, please." she stood staring him down, unrelenting. "Please for your brother," he glanced at me, "for Hayley." Rebekah sighed, she couldn't say no. uncrossing her arms, she stated, "I'm not happy about this."

Klaus just smiled, happy that he'd gotten his way. Paddy wandered towards her, wrapping a broad arm around her shoulder, "someone has to baby-sit." She glared at him, before wrapping an arm around his waist. Paddy rocked her gently, calming her down. The others had gone straight back to discussing the plan. I noticed Sophie sitting quietly in the corner, nibbling her nails with a worried expression.

Katherine must have noticed too. "Sophie," she called out. Everyone stopped chattering and turned to face the nervous witch. "What's wrong?" She bounded over to her, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. Sophie glanced between Klaus and Caleb, "Spit it out" Klaus retorted. She stood up, "I've realised a problem with our plan, a huge one." She paced the room, "as soon as I cast the spell, Marcel will know. He'll come after me, he'll want to know why I did it, who for." Klaus' expression had darkened, he didn't like things going wrong.

One of Caleb's friends spoke up, "no offence but who cares, cant we sacrifice one witch?" The entire room glared at him, Caleb hit him and told him to shut up. Klaus turned angrily, "no we cant you moron, her life is tied to Hayleys, so I'll do everything that I can to protect her." The man looked to the floor guiltily. "What can we do?" Elijah asked tense.

Rebekah stood up straighter, she was angry, "this has been the problem since day one, this secret weapon that Marcel has." Klaus just huffed throwing his head back in anger. No one had solution to our problem, for the first time all day, the room was deadly silent. I could see that everyone was deep in thought. I could also see that Klaus' frustration was building, he was going to blow any second.

Finally something clicked in my head, I knew what Marcel's secret weapon was, or who it was for that matter. "I know," everyone faced me in shock, it was the first time that I'd spoken all evening. "What are you talking about Hayley?" Caleb asked in agitation, clearly he didn't believe me. I didn't reply for a moment, how could I not have seen it, she was right there in front of me. What else would Marcel want her for?

Klaus kneeled down in front of me, grasping my hands in his. "Hayley what is it?" I just stared back at him," its not a what, it's a who." Klaus' face twisted in confusion. I heard the others mumbling. "Davina." There was a calm silence, before the uproar. "Of course, how could we not have realised?" Rebekah was staring into space. "What else would he want her for?" Elijah added.

A wave of understanding had played across Klaus' face. He kissed my hand lightly, before standing up, "enough." The chatter died down immediately, everyone was looking at Klaus expectedly, Klaus was our leader, no question. I noticed his smile turn nasty, "were going to have to fix our problem." Caleb grinned, clearly liking the idea. My heart dropped, no, no, no. he couldn't do this, he couldn't hurt poor, little Davina.

Elijah agreed with me, "she's just a girl Klaus." Klaus didn't seem to care, he almost ignored Elijah. He turned to Caleb, discussing something. I wouldn't let him do this, I had promised Davina that I would help her and I don't break promises. "No," I shouted. Klaus turned in surprise. "Your not doing this Klaus." I pulled myself off the couch, stood face to face with him, "I'll stop you if I have too."

Everyone seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst, especially Klaus. I began to explain, "I met Davina at Marcel's party, she practically saved my life. She doesn't want to be with Marcel, maybe at one time she did, but not anymore. She's just a scared young girl, Marcel's world has been all she's known. But don't get me wrong, she's powerful too, you wont be able to fight her." I ended my speech, "I made a promise that I would help her, and I plan on keeping that promise. Whether your going to help me or not."

Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder, I hadn't realised that he was behind me. "Bravo Hayley, I'll help you of course." I smiled my thanks at him, then Paddy spoke up, "Aye, I saw how frightened the young one was, I'll help too." I noticed Klaus' anger, he didn't appreciate people turning against him. "Klaus" I whispered, his decision was the most important to me.

I could see in his eyes that he wanted to help, but the old Klaus was taking over. The hot tempered, narcissistic Klaus. He turned and hit the wall, with a thundering bang. "I don't care about a little girl," he roared. I cowered into Elijah, this Klaus frightened me. Elijah surprised me by stating calmly, "yes you do, brother." Elijah held his gaze, willing him to calm down.

I watched as he shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. He looked to me, clearly upset that he had scared me. "I'm sorry Hayley, I'll help find her, the little girl." It was like he was admitting defeat. I didn't care, all that mattered was that he was helping. I wrapped my arms around him, "thank you." He just sighed again, rubbing my back gently. 

Everything had simmered down, after our debate. I noticed Katherine leaning against Elijah, her eyes barely open. Caleb had slumped down into a chair, so had his friends, they were clearly exhausted. I looked out the window, it was pitch black, the only light coming from the glittering stars. It was nearly four in the morning, no wonder everyone was tired. The energy had left, now that the arguing was over.

Klaus must have noticed this, he pulled back from me gently, before giving Elijah a nod. Sometimes it felt like the two of them had there own secret language, they didn't even need to speak to each other. Elijah picked up the now unconscious Katherine, whisking her up the stairs. Rebekah gave me a hug before dragging Paddy upstairs, I noticed him and Caleb sharing a smile before he left. They seemed to be getting along well, they even seemed to be friends.

Klaus stood up taller as if asserting his authority, I kept my hand placed on his chest, just in case he tried anything. He could get very temperamental at times. So it surprised me when he turned to Caleb and stated, "it's late, you and your friends are welcome to the two rooms down the hall." Caleb's friends looked disgusted at the thought of sleeping in a vampires house, but I could see their exhaustion.

Caleb just gave Klaus a warm smile, "thank you, we appreciate it." He rubbed my shoulder, before striding down the hall. His friends looked after him in bewilderment. Klaus gave them a look, which sent them scurrying after Caleb. "That was nice of you." He just smiled down at me, "nice is my middle name." Despite how tired I was I had to laugh.

Looking into his eyes, I could see the love I them, no matter how hard he tried to contain it. I'm sure that it was in my eyes too. In this moment I could feel something between us, more than just passion and lust, it was something much stronger. I felt the urge to lean in and kiss him, but I stopped myself. Everything was too complicated for me to let my feelings take over.

So I went half way, I kissed him on the cheek gently, showing my thanks for all the things that he had done. I could see his warm eyes light up with happiness. He leaned his head down, so our foreheads were touching, I could feel his breath on my face. The peace of the moment was exactly what I needed, I felt safe and loved, I forgot all my worries and anxieties. 

Klaus began to say something, "Hayley-" he stopped himself. He looked tongue tied, I could feel that he wanted to say something, but didn't know if he should. I just place a finger to his lips, hushing him, just letting us live in the moment for a little while longer. Suddenly he twitched, then raised his head back. He had obviously heard something that I couldn't. Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the room behind him.

We stopped in front of the main door, in the hall. Klaus let go of my hand and started towards it, "what are you doing?" He ignored my question and opened the door. I shivered feeling a gust of cold air. I watched in confusion as he bent over, not understanding what he was doing. I wandered over to him, placing a hand on the small of his back.

He straightened up at my touch, placing an arm protectively around me. His head whipped from left to right, scanning the front garden. Sensing that there was no apparent danger, he pulled me inside and shut the door. I sat down on the bottom step, where he joined me. He held up a little golden envelope. 

"From Marcel" was all he said. I watched as he opened it, reading the elegant script. "What does he want?" I questioned after a moment. He sat back and sighed in exasperation. He didn't seem angry, but he wasn't happy either. "Marcel has invited us to a party tomorrow night, all of us." I froze, I didn't particularly want to meet with Marcel again, especially now that he knew that I was carrying Klaus' child.

Klaus saw my unease, "it's okay Hayley, I won't let him hurt you. But you probably should go." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, his hand lingering, then caressing my cheek reassuringly. It was my turn to sigh, "I'll go of course, it's clear that he wants to see me, and this miracle bump." Klaus pulled me to him, "thank you" was all he murmured. The worry washed away, I know that Klaus won't let anyone come near me at this party. 

With that Klaus picked me up bridal style, striding up the stairs with ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the need to hold on, at the speed he was going at. We reached the bedroom in no time, he lay me gently down. I sat back into the pillows, rubbing my bump gently. He pulled off my shoes and pulled my feet into his lap.

"There is one positive to this party," he stated, as he began to gently massage my feet. It felt amazing. "And what is that?" I certainly couldn't see one. "We can rescue Davina," he said with a smile. Of course, why hadn't I thought about it like that. I had been too wrapped up in my own worries, to notice this great opportunity. I smiled back at Klaus, glad that he was thinking positively.

He stopped rubbing my feet, wandered over to the set of drawers and pulled out a nightdress. I stripped down, as he handed it to me. After I squeezed it on, I noticed Klaus grinning. I no longer felt self conscious around him, there was no point. I gave his chest a playful slap, "what happened to Mr. Nice Guy, it's not my fault I look like a beached whale."

He grasped my hands, "that's not what I was thinking at all." I raised an eyebrow questionably. "I was thinking how beautiful you are," this comment took me by surprise. "Thanks" I said in a whisper. It was nice to hear that. He just kissed my hand before rolling into the bed. He pulled off his shirt, these nights all he slept in were his boxers. Clearly he wasn't self conscious either.

I climbed in beside him, not realising how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I felt his arms wrap around me and his gentle breath tickling my ear, "goodnight Hayley." I held onto his arms. I managed to get mumble, "goodnight" before my eyes clamped shut.

I might as well get all the sleep that I can tonight, before the drama started up again tomorrow. 


	19. Chapter 19

_Hope your liking the story, keep reviewing with thoughts and ideas. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

I felt the warmth on my face, the pale pink of my eyelids told me it was morning. Well I wasn't ready for morning just yet. I rolled over, stopping when the bump got in the way. It was so uncomfortable, I was used to sleeping on my belly, which was all but impossible now. I sighed, flopping around onto my back. My hand slid out, searching for Klaus. My eyes flickered open, pulling my head up I noticed that it was empty. Klaus was gone.

I lay back down, he was probably making more plans, I didn't really want to hear about them anymore. I was just closing my eyes again, when there was a knock on the door. Rebekah peered around it tentatively, "may I come in?" I nodded my assent, waving her onto the bed. She slid down beside, letting out a groan. "What's wrong?" She looked pretty upset.

Throwing her head back she cried, "I have no privacy anymore!" I cocked my head in confusion, feeling a rant coming on. She continued, "I love Paddy, he's not the problem. It's everything else, the house is so crowded. I like Caleb, I do, but his friends are a different matter. There's only so much stupidity that someone can take, I feel like slapping them. I really don't think I can take anymore people living here." She finished with another groan. 

I had to laugh at her disgruntled expression, I grasped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Your just frustrated Rebekah, it'll all work out, trust me. Caleb's friends will be leaving soon, besides your going to have to put up with one more housemate," I pointed to my bump. She looked at me in dismay, "Hayley I didn't mean it like that, I'm excited for the baby, I-"

I stopped her, "it's okay Rebekah, I know that. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by everything too, you just have to hold on and hope that things work out." She gave me a warm smile, placing her hand on my bump, "I want to believe that, but when Davina gets here, I think I'll get even more agitated." She sighed, I reassured her again, "she's a lovely girl, she'll cause you no problems I promise."

Rebekah leaned her head down against my shoulder, "I hope you right." I was about to reply when she stiffened, sitting back up. "Klaus wants me, god knows what for?" She rose up off the bed muttering, turning to me she asked "you coming?" I got up, looking for my robe, "I'll be down in a minute, you go on ahead." She nodded before flying out the door. 

I rinsed my face, did my teeth and dragged a brush through my hair, when I finally felt presentable I headed downstairs. Wandering out onto the landing I noticed Caleb and Paddy murmuring tensely, I started towards them. The stair creaked, they glanced up at me worriedly, something was definitely wrong. I came to halt beside them, "what's wrong?" They didn't seem to want to tell me.

I took another step towards the kitchen, but Caleb grabbed me and whirled me backwards. "What the hell Caleb, let go?" I tried to pull away from him, "ouch" I cried out, his grip was strong. I could see panic in Paddy's eyes, "Ssshhh Hayley, go back upstairs," I ignored him, I could hear other voices in the kitchen. I listened closely.

"That was nothing" Klaus sounded like he was trying to hide his worry, but it was obvious. "It didn't sound like nothing," I froze recognising the voice. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, Klaus was protesting, to no avail. I cowered into Caleb finally realising the danger, he wrapped his arms around me protectively, but also for comfort. I noticed Paddy strategically placing himself in front of us, just as Marcel rounded the corner. 

"Hayley," he exclaimed, his face lit up at the sight of me. Nice Marcel scared me more than evil Marcel, who knows what he could be plotting behind that plastered smile of his. "So it's true then?" He said turning to Klaus, "you really are going to be a father." Klaus didn't seem to know how to respond, I could see the emotion in his eyes though.

Marcel surprised us all by throwing his arms around him, "congratulations!" I could just make out his muffled words. Klaus embraced him, before pulling back, a warm smile in his face. I could see the wariness in his eyes though, he was trying to judge Marcel. Elijah and Rebekah had placed themselves between the two parties, clearly not trusting him.

Marcel faced me then, "congratulations to you too Hayley, parenthood is a fantastic thing." I felt Caleb tense up, his heart picking up speed, he was clearly on the same path of thought as I was. How dare he talk about the joys of parenthood, after he stole my parents from me. I took a step towards him, Caleb tightened his grip, making sure that I wouldn't try anything stupid. Klaus gave me a look, it was sympathetic but a warning too, as if to say not now. 

I straightened up again, before replying through gritted teeth, "thank you Marcel." I saw the glint in his eye, he was happy that he'd provoked me. He tried to take it a step too far, "may I?" He only moved an inch, but Klaus wouldn't allow it. He gripped his shoulder, "not today, my friend." I could hear the underlying threat in his voice. "How about I escort you out?" It wasn't a question. "It was nice to see you," Rebekah stated, now at Paddy's side.

"My pleasure, until tonight" Marcel replied with a courteous bow. He headed out the door with Klaus hot on his heels, not before he gave me one last glance. I could feel the hatred in it, the disgust. I sighed in relief as the door shut, bursting free of Caleb's arms. "Calm down Hayley," he sounded worried. "I want to kill him," it came out in a hiss. Rebekah touched my elbow lightly, "we all do, but not yet, we can't. Now take a deep breath Hayley, stressing isn't good for the baby." Katherine nodded in agreement, with an anxious expression.

They were right, there was no point in stressing. I did what they told me too and calmed myself down. After the anger had washed away, the fear hit me like a ton of bricks. Caleb must have sensed it, "it'll be okay Hayley, you know that right?" I shuddered remembering the look on Marcel's face, I just hoped that Caleb was right. "Everyone keeps saying that," was all I said before turning and heading back upstairs.

No one tried to follow me, I was glad, I just wanted a break from it all, just for a little while. I shut the bedroom door behind me and slumped down against it, sliding to the floor. And for a moment I just sat in the silence, feeling almost peaceful. Then I felt the overwhelming fear, that I would have to face again tonight. Just the sight of Marcel sent my head into a frenzy, the fear paralysed me. I knew one thing for certain, I wouldn't be leaving Klaus' side tonight. 

Just then the door burst open, sending me sprawling across the floor. A startled Klaus looked down at me, before helping me into a sitting position, "I'm so sorry Hayley, are you okay?" I began to get up, Klaus seeing what I wanted pulled me onto my feet. "I'm fine", I replied brushing myself down. "It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have been sitting by the door." Klaus still looked guilty.

I caressed his cheek, "I'm fine really, now what's happening about tonight." I would feel much better about the party when I knew what the plan was. We sat down on the bed, I leaned back into the pillows, still in my robe. "The reason were going is that Marcel is getting suspicious, about our loyalty. We need to show him that we're not a threat, set his mind at ease. That way he'll be unprepared when we attack, but don't worry, I won't let you out of my sights. I promise."

I smiled at him, it was a logical plan. Gain Marcel's trust, then stab him in the back, it's not like he doesn't deserve it. "What about Davina?" I questioned. Her safety still worried me, I wanted her out of there tonight. Klaus' expression got serious, "we have still yet to smooth out the finer points of that plan. But I know that there will be a decoy, then Paddy and Rebekah will find her and get her out. She knows Paddy, so she'll be more likely to trust him." This made sense.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, "I just want this all to be over with." He sighed stroking my hair, "I know, me too. I'm sorry for putting you in this position Hayley, hopefully things will work themselves out. Then it will be safe for you and our baby." I smiled up at him, I really hoped that it would. We sat for a little while, comforting each other before Klaus shifted. "I should probably go talk to the boys," I nodded in agreement, the plan needed to be perfect.

I squeezed his hand, as he got up and left. As the door shut, I flopped back onto the bed, arms wide. Just lying and listening to the nothing. The silence was short lived though, the door burst open, Rebekah striding in, Katherine not far behind her. "Up Hayley, we've got work to do," Katherine stated crossing her arms across her chest. Rebekah hauled me up off the bed, I just rolled my eyes, "like what?"

They shared a look, "we're here to make you look fantastic!" I should have known this was coming. I was preferring comfortable at the moment, I wasn't really going for fashionable. They seemed to sense my hesitation, "come on Hayley, it's only for one night, a few hours at the most." I threw my head back sighing, "fine, I'm all yours." They were persistent, I had no choice but to give in. Rebekah clapped her hands in delight, as she began to clear off a dressing table.

Katherine had vanished out of the room, appearing again with bags of make up and other beauty instruments. She also held a long garment bag, and a box of heels. This was going to be a long afternoon, I could feel it. Rebekah sat me down on a chair, as she began to tug a brush through my hair, it fell in gentle waves around my shoulders. 

After this she brandished a curler, she styled it beautifully before setting it with a thick layer if hairspray. I began to cough, choking on the fumes, "sorry" she muttered. I just waved her off. All the while Katherine and Rebekah chatted away, sharing beauty tips and techniques. I was too tired to join in on the girl talk at the moment, so I just sat and let them dress me up, like a doll. They seemed to be enjoying it at least.

After an hour or so, Klaus peeked his head around the door. He was the first man to try to enter, the others were clearly too scared. He was dressed in pants, with an open shirt, he was only beginning to get ready now. Men had it so easy. He managed to give me a sheepish grin, before he was pushed out if the room by Rebekah, she was intent on keeping us apart. "You'd swear it was my wedding," I muttered under my breath. The girls paid no attention to my words, they were absorbed in their work.

Katherine started on my face, applying thick layers of mascara, with deep browns on my eyelids. She started to contour and highlight, her soft brush flying across my face. She was better than a make up artist. Rebekah began to finish up my hair, my plaiting two intricate braids, around the back of my hair, letting the rest of the curls hang loose. Katherine patted a few more different powders onto my face, before leaning back and smiling. I noticed Rebekahs grin too, clearly they were happy with their work. 

I glanced up at the mirror, I liked like a different person, it was amazing. I examined myself in shock, "your not finished yet," Rebekah stated noticing my bewilderment. She unzipped the garment bag, pulling out a beautiful red dress. I slipped off my nightdress, as she helped me into it. The material was soft against my skin. It had a fitted bodice, the dress then flowed out from the waist downwards. You could see my bump, but it wasn't that prominent.

I sat on the edge of the bed as Katherine put a pair of black wedges on my feet. She pulled me up, glancing up and down, admiring her with. "Well?" I asked them, giving a twirl. "It's perfect!" Rebekah said ecstatically. "Your stunning Hayley," Katherine added. I glanced in the mirror, I couldn't get over it. I really felt pretty, they had done a brilliant job. I embraced them both, giving my thanks. With that they disappeared into their own rooms, to get ready.

I began to clean up the dressing table, organising the bags and tools. Many of which had been donated to me, the girls had a lot to spare. I lounged around fir a half hour, scrolling through my laptop, looking at different things. I noticed the pile of baby magazines in the corner. I picked one up and flicked through it, I had gotten through most of then in no time. I was deeply engrossed, when there was a knock on the door, which startled me into a sitting position.

The door flung open, and a dashing Klaus stood there. He was wearing a tailored suit, I must admit that he looked very handsome. I put down the magazine and wandered towards him, he was wearing a shocked expression. I watched as he looked me up and down, taking me in. I gave him a smile, he looked me in the eye. "You look beautiful Hayley," his compliment was touching. "Thank you, you your looking quite dapper yourself." He grinned before staring again, "wow," was all he said.

He gave me his arm, I wrapped mine through his, as we descended down the staircase. The others were waiting at the bottom, warm smiles on their faces, when they saw us. Caleb came to my side, and touched my elbow, "you look lovely Hayley." I smoked back at him, "you clean up well too." He gave me his cheeky grin, before heading out the front door. We followed him out into the dark night, with Paddy locking the four behind us. Katherine stood chatting to Caleb, I noticed that Elijah was missing.

Just then I heard the screech of wheels, and a shiny black car turned the corner, coming to a halt in front if us. Caleb's eyes widened, "is that a Rolls Royce." Klaus grinned at him, "it sure is my friend, and our transport for this evening." Caleb just mouthed wow, as he clambered into the passenger seat beside Elijah. The others loaded into the back of the beautiful car. I shivered from a mixture of fear and excitement. Klaus extended a hand towards the car, featuring for me to get in.

Let the drama begin, was all I thought. 


	20. Chapter 20

_Keep reviewing! Thanks for all of them, enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

We pulled up in front if Marcel's, it was brightly lit, just as it had been the last time. The others were babbling away to each other, but I couldn't join in with their excitement. I had butterfly's in my stomach, they got worse, the closer we got. Klaus noticed my unease, he gave my hand a squeeze for reassurance.

I turned to get out of the car, standing up and wobbling. Rebekah grabbed my elbow to steady me, "still haven't got the hang of those heels," she grinned. "It's much harder when your the size of a beached whale." She laughed and i joined in, the tension easing up in my stomach. Seeing that I was steady, she took Paddy's hand and pulled him through the gates.

"It looks like quite the party," Caleb stated. I jumped not realising that he was now by my side. "Sorry" he grinned, "I keep doing that lately." I nodded my head, "it's not your fault and yes, wait until you get inside." He smiled, then something caught his eye. I followed his gaze, noticing a burly figure in the darkness. I clutched Caleb's arm, fear building up inside me again. We were alone, the others had headed inside, while Klaus went and parked the car. 

The figure began to advance towards us, I gripped Caleb even tighter. I looked up at him, he wore a serious expression, but he didn't look afraid. The figure stood out under the street lamp, the light illuminating him. A smile broke out on Caleb's face as he called out, "Luke!" The mans face lit up too, he came over to us.

"Hey buddy," he said embracing Caleb, "long time no see." Caleb looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe." Luke smiled, "I heard that your pack was teaming up with the hybrid and I had to find out why. News travels fast you know, I wasn't going to have my best friend go on a suicide mission." I looked closely at Luke, analysing his features.

He was tall, matching Caleb's height easily. He was well built, which was shown off even more by his fitted shirt. He had golden brown skin and light blonde hair that seemed to reflect the light. His face was handsome, with a square jaw free of stubble, defined cheek bones and deep set blue eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, as if it hadn't healed properly from a injury, but it didn't take away from his beauty. And my was he beautiful, you'd swear he was a supermodel.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him, but I couldn't remember where from. Suddenly his eyes flickered to me, as if noticing me for the first time. He had been so engrossed in his conversation with Caleb, that he hadn't seen me cowering behind him. The recognition in his eyes was instantaneous, "Hayley?" Caleb turned around to face me, he'd almost forgotten that I was there too.

The sound of my name triggered something, the memories flooded back into my mind. "Luke," I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "I thought that I'd never see you again," he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. I pulled back from him, as tears began to spill out of my eyes. "I can't believe that your here," I thought back to the last time that I'd saw him. It was the night that my parents were killed. 

As I had ran around the house, I hadn't being paying attention to my surroundings. I ran smack bang into him, he had seen the fear in my eyes. Just then Caleb had screamed, "help him," was all I had said, before running off into the night. I didn't look back after that. I saw my memories reflected back, in my best friends eyes. The pain that he felt too. 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "stop blubbering Hayley." I laughed, wiping away my tears. "Now I'm here to help your idiot brother, so could someone please fill me in, on why he's on this moronic mission. There must be a pretty good reason, if he's willing to risk his whole pack." I stared at the ground, biting my lip guiltily. His words had made me realise how much Caleb was willing to give up for me. 

I looked up as he cleared his throat, "it's fairly important Luke." He didn't seem to be able to explain why. I straightened up, "it's because of me, it's my fault." Caleb took a step forward, "Hayley you know it's not-" he stopped as Luke froze up. I followed his gaze, Klaus was striding towards us. Luke growled tensing up, "why is he here?" I placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from doing anything stupid.

Klaus' expression twisted in confusion, as he came to halt in front of us. "Who's your friend?" He sounded polite as ever, but there was something else in his voice, as he glanced Luke up and down. Was it jealousy? I dropped my hand from Lukes chest. Caleb spoke first, "Klaus this is our friend Luke, we've known him since we were children." Klaus was still eyeing him suspiciously, his eyes flickered to Luke's arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Well any friend of yours, is a friend of mine," he extended a hand.

I felt Luke shudder. "I'm no friend of yours, monster, I've heard the stories" he almost spat this. Klaus wasn't offended, he seemed mildly amused. I whirled around, shrugging his arm off, "He's not a monster." Klaus placed a hand on the small of my back, as if signalling that it was okay. Caleb spoke surprising me, "Luke you don't even know him."

I looked up as he cleared his throat, "it's fairly important Luke." He didn't seem to be able to explain why. I straightened up, "it's because of me, it's my fault." Caleb took a step forward, "Hayley you know it's not-" he stopped as Luke froze up. I followed his gaze, Klaus was striding towards us. Luke growled tensing up, "why is he here?" I placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from doing anything stupid.

Klaus' expression twisted in confusion, as he came to halt in front of us. "Who's your friend?" He sounded polite as ever, but there was something else in his voice, as he glanced Luke up and down. Was it jealousy? I dropped my hand from Lukes chest. Caleb spoke first, "Klaus this is our friend Luke, we've known him since we were children." Klaus was still eyeing him suspiciously, his eyes flickered to Luke's arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Well any friend of yours, is a friend of mine," he extended a hand.

I felt Luke shudder. "I'm no friend of yours, monster, I've heard the stories" he almost spat this. Klaus wasn't offended, he seemed mildly amused. I whirled around, shrugging his arm off, "He's not a monster." Klaus placed a hand on the small of my back, as if signalling that it was okay. Caleb spoke surprising me, "Luke you don't even know him." 

"Do you?" he asked. "I still don't understand why your siding with him." Klaus looked at me, "you haven't told him." I just fiddled with my bracelets, "no." Luke looked anxious, "told me what, Hayley are you okay? You better not have hurt her," he pointed to Klaus. He ignored this, I noticed Caleb had gone quiet too. He nodded to Klaus. Klaus stood up straighter, "Caleb's helping me because I'm protecting Hayley." Luke still looked dubious. 

"And I'm protecting Hayley because she is carrying my child." The shock on Lukes face was instantaneous, he looked down at my protruding belly. It was all the evidence that he needed, "But how is that possible, vampires cant procreate?" Caleb spoke up, "that's what I thought too, but hes the hybrid, hes half werewolf too, remember?" Luke didn't seem to want to accept the truth.

I saw the disgust on his face, he wouldn't even look me in the eye. I reached out to him, "Luke please, you have to understand-" He brushed me off, "we can talk about this later, we have a party to attend, remember?" With that he stormed off through the gates, Caleb gave me a sympathetic glance before hurrying after him. I sighed, "are you okay?" Klaus looked concerned, he could see that I was upset. I turned to him, "I'll be okay, he'll come around eventually. I hope he does anyway, Luke's important to me. He was my first friend."

Klaus tucked a stray curl behind my ear, "I can see that, I'm sure it will all work out." I smiled at him, "we better hurry up, I want to get this over with." The unease was starting up again, Klaus sensed this. He grasped my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine, "nothing will happen to you, I promise." I squeezed his hand, showing that I trusted him. With that we started in through the gate.

The cobblestone ground was vibrating beneath our feet, the music was so loud. The door was wide open, a long queue streaming from it, all humans. I heard a few moans as we passed them by, heading straight to the front. The bouncers, some of Marcel's friends, let us through immediately. I looked around in awe, this was some party. 

Klaus tugged me through the crowds, over to the bar, where the others were grouped. They were deep in conversation, Rebekah looked up at our arrival, "finally, we were getting worried." I smiled back sheepishly, "sorry I bumped into an old friend." I glanced around, not seeing Luke or Caleb anywhere. She looked quizzically at me. "I'm assuming that she's important, is she nice?" Klaus spoke before I could, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "he's delightful." I elbowed him in the ribs. He glanced down at me, a playful look in his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Everyone turned to face us, Elijah stood up. "Klaus and I will distract Marcel, while Rebecca and Paddy go upstairs. The others will be on lookout." I nodded, Klaus looked deep in thought though. Suddenly something occurred to me, I didn't have a part, "what am I doing?" I noticed Paddys head dropping, Elijah just glanced between me and Klaus, "we want you to get Davina out, she knows you and will trust you."

Klaus tensed up, "absolutely not!" I tried to protest, but Elijah cut in, "it's the only way Klaus, to convince her to come with us. We can't exactly kidnap her, she's too powerful." I looked up at him, "it's too dangerous" he hissed. I raised a hand to caress him cheek, "I'll be okay Klaus," I was almost pleading. He seemed to be relenting, "besides paddy and Rebekah will be there, it's not like I'm unprotected." He gave a huff, "fine! But not until Marcel is fully distracted."

The others relaxed, relieved that Klaus had agreed to the plan. I turned around not seeing Marcel anywhere. I did notice Caleb by the door, with an angry looking Luke. They seemed to be scanning the party, what for I didn't know, I assumed it was part if the plan. I would have to deal with Luke later, there were more important things happening right now. Klaus whirled me around to face him, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Marcel's not here yet, how about a dance?" 

This took me by surprise. "I'm not a very good dancer," I murmured, staring at my feet. "Well I am," he stated twirling me onto the floor. He placed his arms around my waist, pulling be gently to him. I wrapped mine around the back of his neck, our faces inches apart. I could feel his breath, warm and sweet. His eyes were staring right back into mine. And it this moment I forgot about everything, about the plan, about Marcel. I was just happy.

I continued to sway in Klaus' arms, in time with the slow music. "Your not bad," I laughed at his remark. "Your just saying that. Your pretty good, though that shouldn't surprise me." Now it was his turn to laugh, he twirled me around then pulled me back into his chest. "You make it sound like I'm good at everything." I leaned in against him, curling our hands up beneath me, all the while keeping my other hand locked with his. "You are," I scoffed. 

Suddenly we stopped swaying, I lifted my head. Klaus turned to face the staircase, Marcel was descending. The whole party cheered and clapped at his arrival. He took a bow, before heading over to us. "You came!" He announced delighted, embracing Klaus and I quickly. "Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world." I could hear the strain underneath Klaus' usual calm facade. Marcel didn't pick up on it though.

I noticed Marcel's two friends hovering cautiously behind him, eyeing me. They shifted slightly, into an almost protective stance. Klaus frightened them, I could tell. I wasn't surprised, he had nearly killed one of them when he had bitten them. Neither Marcel or Klaus paid them any attention though, they had started towards the bar. Klaus pulled me along behind him, tightening his grasp on me. He was going to have a hard time letting my hand go.

We sat down on the bar stools, "what can I get you? It's on the house of course." Klaus asked for a gin, he then glanced at me and asked for a water. "I had forgotten about that, must be hard, not being able to drink alcohol." I sipped the water, replying "you get used to it, in fact I think I'll cut back after the baby's here." Marcel grinned, "we all should." He hit Klaus' shoulder jokingly.

Klaus joined in with the laughter, but I could see that he was preoccupied. He was glancing around, searching for something. He eased up a bit though when Rebekah and Elijah joined us. "Ah Rebekah, how are you? Where's that boy toy of yours?" Rebekah stiffened but answered politely, "I'm very well, he's around here somewhere." I could see her discomfort when she talked to Marcel, I heard that they'd had a thing many years ago. It mustn't have ended well.

Marcel just smiled wistfully before turning to Elijah, "and where's the lovely Katerina?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, about to speak when Katherine came up behind him. "It's rude to be discussing people behind their backs," Elijah smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Katherine, lovely as ever," she replied to Marcel by giving him a wicked grin. They started off into a conversation. Rebekah saw our chance, grabbing my other hand, she dragged me back into the crowds.

Klaus gave my hand a squeeze, before letting go. He didn't turn around though, not wanting to draw attention to us. Rebekah pulled me quickly towards the stairs, where Paddy was waiting. She kissed his cheek lightly, "let's go, we haven't got much time." I noticed Caleb a few feet away, talking with some of Marcel's friends. He gave me an anxious look as I started up the stairs. I smiled back, trying to reassure him. He was in more danger than I was here. 

Paddy led the way, down the halls and into Marcel's private area in the house. Surprisingly there was no one in this floor, they mustn't have expected any trouble. Rebekah kept a tight grip on my elbow, as we sped along. I wasn't used to their speed. We stopped on front of Marcel's room, "this is it," paddy announced. "Well where is she?" Rebekah glanced at all the doors.

"Up there," I pointed towards the set if stairs. "So he keeps his witch in an attic, no wonder she wants to get out." I nudged Rebekah, telling her to keep quiet. Paddy gestured for me to go ahead, he followed right behind me, while Rebekah waited on the landing. The stairs creaked as we ascended slowly, trying to tread as lightly as possible. I reached out for the handle about to turn it, when the door flew open.

"Davina?" I whispered. "It's me, it's okay you know I won't hurt you." No one replied. "We're here to help you" Paddy added. I turned to face him, he just shrugged his shoulders. I took a step into the room, "Davina?" Still no one replied, I took another step in, Paddy still right behind me. I looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "It looks empty," Paddy observed. I turned to face him. "Look Davina, I promised that I would help you and I'm not leaving here without you-"

I felt a pain across the back of my head, before I slumped forward into Paddys arms. Everything had gone dark. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this has been a busy week, hope your enjoying the story, keep reviewing! TO is fast becoming my favourite TV show, anyone else? - "I've got you love, I've got you." Hands up if you swooned..

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"Hayley?" I heard a voice, high pitched with worry. It sounded distant though, as if the person was calling from far away. My eyes were clamped shut, as my I swam in and out of consciousness. I managed to form a clear thought, ignoring the pain in my head. Someone was calling me. I needed to concentrate and pull myself out of this, but I was so tired. It seemed easier to give in.

Then I heard another voice, deeper "Hayley wake up!" I felt hands grip my shoulders, shaking me. It wasn't a rough action, but a panicked one. My ears seemed to adjust and I could hear more clearly. "Why isn't she opening her eyes?" I recognised the voice, it was Rebekah. Another familiar voice answered, "I have no idea, ask her." Paddy sounded stressed. I heard the floorboards squeak ever so slightly.

"What did you do to her?" Rebekah sounded furious, I could almost feel her rage. There was silence for a moment, before a melodic voice answered, "I didn't mean too, I didn't realise that this would happen." It came out in a whisper, poor Davina was scared. She continued, "I don't have full control over my powers, I panicked. I'm so sorry," she whimpered this. I wanted to reach out to her and tell her that it was okay, but I couldn't move.

It was if there was something weighing me down, pressing me into the floor. It felt as if there were lead running through my veins. Rebekah had huffed at Davina's response but she went quiet again now. I could feel her cold hands against my cheeks, her light breath on my face. "Hayley please, open your eyes." I couldn't reply, "should we call Klaus?" Paddy asked, Rebekah didn't answer him. I could feel a wetness dripping onto my cheek, Rebekah was crying. 

Suddenly I felt someone else's small delicate hands just over my heart, "what are you doing?" Rebekah hissed, I could hear her curiosity though. "Ssshhh," Davina replied. She began to murmur something in a foreign language, her voice lilting. She stopped, pressing my chest down sharply, it was as if she had lifted a weight. I took a deep, rasping breath as my eyes fluttered open. The sudden bright light blinded me for a moment, but my eyes adjusted quickly. Three worried faces were leaning over me.

"Hayley, thank god!" Rebekah wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight. I gasped a little at the sudden movement, she placed me back down gently. I noticed that my head was on Paddy's lap, he stroked my hair gently. "As I said before your a tough one," he gave me a grin and a wink. I smiled back, before resting my eyes on Davina. She was kneeled down beside me, with an upset expression. 

'Davina' I called out her name but it came out in a croak. I tried again louder, "Davina" She heard me this time. "Are you okay?" She stared at me, an incredulous expression, "your asking if I'm okay, I just rendered you unconscious". I laughed a little, my chest heaving gently, "I know that you didn't mean it." She grasped my hand, "I'm so sorry Hayley, I really didn't, it's just-" I cut her off, "no need to explain, I heard. It's not your fault, now stop feeling guilty." 

She gave me a small smile, "then accept my thanks, for coming here to help me." Her words melted my heart, I felt that protective instinct once again. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We haven't got you out of here, just yet." Rebekah turned to Paddy, they were speaking in low tones that I could barely hear, I couldn't make it out. I grabbed Rebekah's hand, "what's wrong?"

She looked down at me, anxiously "nothing's wrong, we just don't know how to get you out of here unnoticed, you can barely stand." I hadn't thought about that. "Klaus isn't going to be too impressed at your state," Paddy added. That hadn't crossed my mind either. "I'm fine really," I struggled to sit up, my head still foggy. Rebekah lowered me back down gently, "sure you are."

Davina was looking at me, she seemed to be concentrating, "I think that I can help." Rebekah gave her a dirty look, "have you not helped enough?" Davina ignored her tone. "I can try a spell, it will clear your mind a little. You'll feel the effects again later, but it will help for now." It seemed like a good plan, it was the only one we had. "It seems like the only option," Paddy had been on the same wavelength as me. "Fine!" Rebekah stated exasperated, "go ahead." 

Davina came and sat up behind me, pulling my head onto her lap gently. "Close you eyes," she ordered. I followed her instruction, as she placed two fingers on my temples, pressing in ever so slightly. "Listen to what I'm saying, try to focus on my words. Let your mind go empty." She began to hum, then murmur something almost under her breath. I listened to her, trying to make out what she was saying. The more I focused, the clearer my mind became.

Davina stopped murmuring, my eyes flashed open. "Did it work?" I realised that I could think clearly again, form thoughts. "Yes, it worked perfectly," her face lit up at my answer. I pulled myself into a sitting position with ease. Paddy took my hands, helping me to stand. Rebekah was all business now, "if your okay Hayley, we need to get moving. We don't have much time, if we want to slip out of here unnoticed." She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

Paddy went ahead of us, down the flight of stairs. Rebekah turned, "are you coming or not?" Davina stood frozen in the centre of the room, glancing around nervously. I wrapped an arm around shoulder, urging her to explain herself. "I've been with Marcel for so long, it feels like I'm betraying him." I didn't know how to console her, but surprisingly Rebekah did, "your best to betray him before he does it to you, after all he is a backstabbing monster." With that she turned on her heels and disappeared after Paddy. 

Looking down at Davina, she had a small smile, but there was still obvious anxiousness in her glistening eyes. I gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Rebekah's right you know," she glanced up, "but that's not all that's bothering you is it?" She gave her head a small shake, then murmured, "I haven't been in he real world in so long, I'm a little scared. I'm not in full control of my powers, as you can see."

She laughed awkwardly before staring at the ground, "what if I hurt someone?" It was barely audible. I gripped her shoulders forcing her to look up at me, "we're here to help you, I promise I won't let that happen." She seemed a little more reassured, Rebekah's head popped up, "whenever your ready girls?" She was becoming impatient. Davina gave the room one last glance before sighing and heading out the door.

I followed her down, shutting the heavy wooden door behind me. Paddy was at my side immediately, it was clear that he didn't want to lose sight of me. "Are you ready?" Rebekah asked, I gulped and gripped Davina's tiny hand. "Yes let's do this," Davina gave her a nod. Rebekah went first striding quietly back down the way we came, she checked around the corner. She waved us onwards giving us the all clear. We had reached the last corridor before the stairs when Davina froze. 

Her eyes dilated as she stared into the distance. "Davina what is it?" The others looked to her worriedly. She snapped out of it shaking her head, "Marcel-" she didn't have time to finish, Rebekah had pushed us back around the corner. She placed a finger to her lip, hushing us. I could here them now too, many pairs of feet barrelling down the hall. They seemed to be in a rush.

Paddy had us all pressed up against the wall, I stood rigid in terror, still gripping Davina's hand. I could hear Marcel shouting orders, Davina's name was mentioned. I looked to Rebekah in fear, they were moments away from finding us. She embraced me quickly before mouthing something to Davina. She nodded in response. With that Rebekah stepped around into the hall, her fingers locked with Paddy's. They took a few steps blocking Marcel's way.

This gave Davina enough time to pull us down another hall to the right. I could hear Rebekah striking up a conversation, I hoped that she'd thought of a good excuse for being up here. Soon we were out of hearing distant, for someone so small Davina moved fast. I panted, trying to keep up with the tiny rocket. Stopping abruptly, she flattened us against a wall. Two men went flying across in front of us, at some sort of intersection. They were muttering things about witches and werewolves. 

Davina pulled us left again, this place was like a maze. Opening the first door she dragged me into a tiny room. Flicking a switch, the little cupboard flooded with light. I leaned against the wall, "what are we going to do?" Davina just stared back at me, "wait it out I guess." We didn't have that much time, Klaus and the others would become worried. They'd come to look for us and that certainly wouldn't end well.

"The distraction mustn't have worked," I sighed in exasperation. Davina gave me a knowing smile, "Marcel is a smart man, cunning. I'm surprised it took him that long to see through Klaus' plan." This made sense, I shouldn't be surprised that Marcel knew that something was up. I was surprised though, that he had managed to get away from Klaus. We sat for a few moments, getting our breath back.

I looked back at Davina, I had to get her out of here now. "Hayley, how are-" I had my hand covering her mouth, someone was outside our door, I'm sure of it. I saw her bewildered expression, raising a finger to my lip, I released my hand from her mouth. She nodded, understanding. I had definitely heard footsteps, they had gone quiet now though. Maybe I heard wrong... 

Bam! The door came flying in off its hinges. Two burly men stood in the doorway, holding large weapons such as machetes. They glanced at little Davina, then to me, their grins widening. They could sense that I was a wolf. I began to push Davina gently behind me, but she had other ideas. The two men suddenly crumpled to the floor, holding their heads as they wailed in agony. I turned to her, "your doing this?" We stepped out over them, into the hall.

"Yes but more will come, I won't be able to hold them all off," as if proving this, ten more men thundered round the corner. "Run," Davina screamed. "They won't hurt me, they only want you, now run Hayley." I trusted that she was right, clearly she was able to defend for herself anyway. I sprinted in the opposite direction, dodging around statues, and flying down another hall. I could here the men hot on my heels. I was fast though, I could hold them off a little while longer.

I twisted my head over my shoulder, noting that they were about a hundred metres back. Facing forward again I gasped and stopped. To my dismay there was a dead end, I couldn't run anywhere, there were no doors either. I could hear them right behind me, their breath against my neck. A shiver went down my spine, as one stated, "nowhere else to run, wolf?" He gripped my arm, swinging me around, his face right up in mine. "It's a pity that were going to have to kill you, your quiet the looker. But we're just following orders, sorry beautiful." 

I cringed away from him, his grip tightened. I was wracking my brain for an idea, anything. "No use running, sweetheart," another man snarled from behind. Just as the man raised his arm, my adrenaline kicked in, my survival instincts. I let out an almighty scream, hoping to alert the others. But for now I had to fight my own battle. The man tried to clamp a hand over my mouth, but I slid away from him.

Reaching out I broke a leg off a nearby table, flinging it forcefully towards his chest. The surprise on his face was comical as I sunk the wood deep into his heart. The shock was unanimous as their friend slumped to the floor. Dead. The shock was soon replaced with anger though, "how dare you?" One of them spit. I noticed another one of the vampires leaning down over his friend, pulling out the stake gently. I swiftly kicked his head against the wall, killing him as well. For the moment anyway.

The three remaining men were furious, although I noticed a little apprehension. They hadn't expected me to fight back. I remembered something Klaus had given me, a while back. I pulled out the tiny vial just as another launched himself at me. I thrust the liquid towards him, making him stagger backwards. He clawed at his face, sliding towards the floor in searing pain. The men glanced at him in confusion before stalking towards me. 

I had no other weapons and my energy was fast running out. What was taking Klaus so long? What if he hadn't heard, this fear rooted me to the spot. "Not so cocky now are we?" I backed up hitting the wall as they sauntered forward. The first man gripped my throat pressing me against the wall, "you put up a good fight." He released me, before slapping me so hard I saw stars. He hit me again, knocking me to the floor. The other man joined in, lowering his sword to my shoulder.

I felt the sharp pain as it punctured my skin, sliding deeper and deeper. They watched my pain in satisfaction. Just as the final blow was about to come, the men were plucked into the air. The sword clattered to the ground, as I slumped into the floor. One man was flung against the far wall, while I noticed the other lying beside his heart. Klaus was over me in an instant, "Hayley, Hayley are you okay." I reached up to caress his face, ignoring the flaring pain in my shoulder. "I will be."

Elijah was by my side now too, "how did you manage that, you were so outnumbered.." His voice trailed off in awe. I gave him a grin, "wolves can be dangerous too, you know." Elijah glanced around, before shaking his head in disbelief. Klaus still had his eyes trained on me, "Hayley that wound is pretty deep, we need to get you home fast." His hands slid over the rest of my body, probing for other injuries

His hand rested on my cheek, I winced, it was still tender. Klaus began to shake in fury, "I'm going to kill them, every last one of them." I reached up to console him, but I did it too fast. The pain was blinding, I let out a scream. Elijah's face twisted in worry. Klaus' anger subsided as he saw my pain, he stroked my arm gently before letting out a gasp. Elijah leaned in too, his expression horrified. "Hayley where's the weapon?" Klaus asked. I pointed to the sword beside him. He examined it, sliding his finger along the smooth surface.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I looked to him frightened, "Klaus, what is it?" I whimpered this. Elijah took the sword, his expression was equally terrified. "This sword is much more dangerous to you then it looks," Elijah stated sombrely. I glanced at the weapon, it was silver, I could tell. "It's okay, it's silver I know, but I can heal-" Klaus cut me off, "Hayley we need to get you home now." He leaned in to pick me up, brushing against my shoulder. I let out another screech, "the pain-" I moaned through gritted teeth. Klaus and Elijah shared another look.

Klaus gripped my hand, "Hayley your wound is infected, by wolfsbane." 


	22. Chapter 22

_Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy!_

_- Also just to let you all know, this story has now been moved to The Originals section._

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Klaus' words rattled around in my head. This couldn't be happening, I did not need this right now. This wasn't good, not good at all. I looked up at Klaus, "what?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. "I'm so sorry Hayley, we shouldn't have come to the party in the first place," I raised my strong arm, stopping him. "It's not your fault Klaus, I just can't believe-" I couldn't finish the sentence, my stomach had twisted into a knot.

I began to gag, before Elijah slapped my back, making me vomit all over the floor. "Klaus" I whimpered, I was afraid. Both Klaus and Elijah looked terrified too. "It'll be okay, we'll get you help Hayley," he said stroking my hair while wrapping an arm around me. "Get Sophie on the phone now," he directed Elijah. I began to throw up again, the nausea in my stomach getting worse. Klaus rubbed my back soothingly.

He stopped all of a sudden, stiffened up. I noticed the red tint to my spewings, it was blood. Elijah saw it too, wide eyed he stood up, gesturing for Klaus to follow him. He picked me up in one swift movement, holding me tightly to him. I continued to cough up blood onto his chest, he didn't care though. He rocked me gently as we raced through the halls. Elijah talking on the phone all the while, sounding agitated and tense.

"Sophie you need to help us." He was pleading. "What do you mean you can't perform the spell? Your a witch for gods sake." Things weren't looking good. Elijah stopped abruptly, "she's really sick Sophie, I don't know how much time we have." He glanced as I threw up even more blood, while Klaus continued to soothe me. The ground began to tilt toward me in a unnerving way. I looked up at Klaus, but his face had transformed. 

His fangs dripped with blood, eyes bright and menacing. I screamed, fighting against his restraining arms. "Hayley what's wrong, Hayley?" I continued to thrash, screaming louder, "stay away, don't hurt me." He clutched me tighter to him, almost crushing me. "Hayley try to hold on please, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." I took a few deep breaths trying to steady myself. Klaus turned to Elijah, "the hallucinations have already started, the poison is spreading fast." 

Elijah's expression turned grave, "did you hear that, her screams? Its already started." I grabbed a fistful of Klaus' shirt as I tried to keep a grip on my sanity. "God dammit, she must be able to do something." Klaus was furious as he listened to the phone call. Elijah began to nod though, "yes, we'll find her. We'll meet you at the house, hurry Sophie." With that he put his phone away. 

My mind was foggy, but I could still feel the sharp pain, spreading throughout my body. It was like my veins were turning into ice. I began to sob into Klaus' shirt, soaking it in seconds. "It hurts, make the pain stop." Klaus groaned, I could see my pain reflected back in his eyes, "I'm going to Hayley, I promise. Just hold on a little while longer." Elijah glanced worriedly at me, "we have to get Davina, Sophie says that she is the only one powerful to perform the spell that we need."

"Well where is the little teenage witch?" Elijah glanced down the halls, "I haven't seen her." I pulled my head up, with great difficulty, "the cupboard near the corner, down here on the left." We started running again immediately, time was of the essence. As we rounded the corner, I saw bodies littered along the floor. More of Marcel's men were still advancing towards Davinas tiny figure, she flung them against walls as if they were nothing more than dolls.

Within seconds they were all dead, Elijah straightened up his suit. Davina looked to him in terror as he reached out his hand. All of a sudden Elijah was on the far side of the hall, crumpled on the floor. "Now Davina, no need for that." She turned to face us slightly annoyed, then noticing my state. "Hayley," she cried, rushing towards us. She stroked my arm, "what happened, how-?" Her worry was immediate, anyone could see how bad I was. Elijah had joined us again, eyeing Davina with a mixture of wariness and awe. 

She glanced at him sheepishly, "sorry about that." He waved her off. Klaus nodded, urging Elijah to speak. "Davina we need your help, to perform a spell, a very powerful one. Hayley needs it urgently." Her eyes widened with concern, "what's it for, what happened to her?" Klaus snarled, as Elijah's expression grew dark, "Marcel clearly isn't as happy with Klaus' child as he let on." I coughed again, blood clogged up in my throat, choking me.

The panic started again, Klaus arched my back, slapping it. A waterfall of crimson exited my mouth. "We'll explain the rest later, right now we have priorities." Davina nodded, her fists clenched in fury, she had truly turned her back on Marcel now. Elijah extended an arm, pulling the little witch along at vampire speed. I clung to Klaus, my hands slick with sweat. Breathing was becoming difficult, my whole being seemed to have risen in temperature.

My shoulder throbbed constantly, the only reminder that I was still here. My body felt as if it was floating, I couldn't feel Klaus' arms under me, but I knew he was there. He kept shouting at me as we ran, telling me to hold on, we were getting help. I tried to cling on to reality, but I could no longer tell what that was. Pictures seemed to come to life, slime oozed from the walls, while the floor seemed to disappear into a fiery pit.

The tail of Elijah's coat became snakes heads arching back towards me, hissing and spitting. I could hear a long, wailing scream. I vaguely realised that it was coming from me. Klaus gripped my jaw turning me to him, "focus Hayley, just look at me." I stared into his eyes, trying to concentrate, hold on. I continued to throw up, Klaus didn't even flinch, he just wiped my mouth clean.

Klaus cradled me into his chest as we descended the stairs, I noted that the party was still in full swing. Yet all the vampires in the room had transformed, fangs bared, glistening with blood. Eyes cracked and menacing, there were screams too. This time it wasn't me though, I couldn't tell if it was real or just another hallucination. Klaus shielded my eyes from it, that answered my question.

Marcel was nowhere to be seen. Elijah had disappeared too out the front door, Rebekah and Paddy were standing next to it, concealing Davina. There eyes widened in alarm when they saw me. "Oh my god, what happened?" Rebekah reached toward me, her touch seemed to burn my skin. I let out a screech, flinching away. Rebekah glanced to Klaus, "explain."

"We found Hayley surrounded by dead bodies, with two more about to finish her off," he choked a little. "One of the bastards used a silver sword on her before we got there. It had been dipped in wolfsbane." Their faces dropped at this, "well what can be done?" Paddy asked. "Sophie knows a spell, she's not powerful enough though, so Davina is performing it. We don't have much time though, it's already spread." As if on cue I began to cough violently, my chest burning. 

Klaus patted my back, clearing my airway. He pulled us outside at the sound of a horn, a long, sleek black car drove up. Elijah rolled down the window, "in quickly, where's Katherine?" Just at that moment footsteps sounded from behind us, my heart seized up, I assumed it was Marcel here to finish me off. "I'm here you fool, what's going on?" Katherine was oblivious to the situation, Klaus whirled us around swiftly.

Caleb stood with her, a bored expression, alongside a brooding Luke. They all froze on seeing me, then rushed over. Caleb leaned over me, "what the hell is going on?" Luke looked furious, "what did you do to her?" He pointed at Klaus, Caleb grabbed his arm noticing his anger. I tried to move my head, twisting my shoulder in the process. This caused me to cry out again, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Klaus groaned, hugging me to him, muttering about wanting to take the pain away. The colour drained from Caleb's face, he rubbed my cheek, "it'll all be okay Hayley, let's get you home." He looked to Klaus at the last part. "I'll explain in the car," Caleb nodded helping Klaus into the vehicle, trying to shield me. The others were already in, Luke slammed the door shut behind him. It had barely closed when Elijah zoomed out through the gates. 

I stayed curled up in Klaus' arms, head resting on his gently heaving chest. The car was silent as he explained my predicament to the others. Caleb shook in fury, "I'll kill every last one of them." Paddy stared out the window, "with my help." Katherine sat next to me, lightly running her fingers through my hair. Rebekah began to pull my hand away from my mouth. I hadn't realised that I had bitten it, causing blood to stream down my arm. She wiped it away quickly, wrapping it up.

The others muttered to each other, while Klaus rocked me. Caleb wiped away the tears from my eyes, with his thumb, "I promise everything will be okay Hayley." I shut my eyes, sighing as I tried to focus on anything other than the pain. Caleb gripped my hand for support. I opened my eyes, searching for him. To my horror, I found someone else, Marcel.

"Stay away from me, get away!" I shrieked. I tugged my hand away, but he held his grip. Tears poured down my face, "please don't hurt me, just leave me alone. Please." His mouth was moving, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. Leaning in, I felt his cool breath on my face, his warm brown eyes trained on me. Why hadn't the others got rid of him?

I looked up at Klaus, he seemed to be shouting but u didn't know what. He gripped my wrists as I thrashed, trying to get away from this monster. He had his fingers locked around one, squeezing tight. Finally his words broke through my haze, "it's not Marcel love, calm down. It's all a hallucination, it's just Caleb. No ones going to hurt you." I looked closer focusing, Marcel transformed back into a very concerned Caleb. 

I melted into Klaus, exhausted as the pain took over again. "They already did hurt me," I whimpered. Gazing around the car, everything began to get blurry. I began to lose consciousness, everyone noticed when my eyes started to droop. Rebekah leaned in, "no Hayley, you have to stay awake." I moaned as she grasped my arms, giving me something to cling on too.

"I'm tired," it came out in a sigh. Klaus heard though, "you can test soon love, just not yet." Just then the vehicle came to a halt. Everyone sprung into action. The door opened in a flash, Elijah holding it for the others. Sophie was by the gate, I could see her shock at my condition. I don't think she expected it to be this bad. The gates were opened, and we were in through the front door in no time.

Klaus sat down slowly into the couch, still holding me. I had begun to shiver uncontrollably even though I felt like I was on fire. Katherine placed a cold cloth on my forehead as Sophie ordered everyone around. She asked for candles as she began to set up some sort if altar in the centre of the room. Klaus was still stressed, "hurry."

I was aware of everyone in the room, but that was it. I wasn't able to focus on anything, my mind seemed to flicker from one though to the next. It was like the poison was eating away at my brain, which it probably was. Davina sat cross legged in front of the altar, flicking through a book that Sophie had handed her. Luke stood in he doorway, taking in the scene before him. Finally Sophie seemed ready. 

She waved Klaus over to the her. He stood up slowly, trying not to hurt me, we glided towards the centre if the room. Sophie has laid out some sort of mat, which she directed Klaus to put me on. He didn't want to let me go, but knew that he had to, he still kept a firm grip on my hand. Sophie and Davina began to place candles around me in a distinct pattern.

The others stood silently around the room, watching the proceedings. Each of them trying to contain their fear. Sophie murmured something to Davina, who nodded in response. They then embraced, smiling to each other. Davina picked up her book and began to hum. Meanwhile Sophie traced something on my skin with a purple liquid, along the lines if my veins. It made me wince. She then sat back raising her hands upwards, all the candles burst into light.

Davina had shut her eyes in concentration, she was murmuring now. A golden bowl was placed next to my arm, before Sophie started squeezing my shoulder. I cried put, Klaus lurched forward but she stopped him. My blood began to trickle slowly into the bowl, from the infected wound in my shoulder. Davina began to shout, her words echoing around the house.

Sophie stared into my eyes, "Hayley listen to me, no matter how much this is going to hurt, try to stay still. Thrashing will make it worse." I nodded to show that I understood. She trine to Klaus, "don't interrupt do you understand Klaus, it will kill her." He kept his eyes trained on me, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. I could do this. I think. 

Davina continued chanting, suddenly the purple liquid along my veins lit up. The pain got worse too, it was of my skin was burning. I could the blood rushing from my veins. I cried out before I remembered Sophie's words, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, I began to sob. The pain was excruciating, I'd rather be dead. I heard snaps of bones, I thought it was mine until I saw Klaus wince. I was breaking his hand, he didn't mind, it was clear who was in more pain.

"Vampires be prepared," Sophie muttered. I didn't understand why she said this, until blood started spitting from my shoulder. I screamed, thinking the witches were truly trying to kill me. Then Sophie did something peculiar, she sliced her hand. Leaning over she let the blood drop onto my wound. I turned watching as the wound miraculously disappeared, the pain with it.

I sighed resting head back, "it's gone." Everyone in the room seemed to relax, I would be okay. Davina grasped my hand smiling, "thanks" I murmured. The pain was gone but I still felt drained, literally. "My pleasure Hayley, you'll feel weak for a while. We had to take a lot of blood, to her rid of the poison." What they did now made sense, Sophie had given me her blood, to heal me. I turned to her smiling, she looked just as exhausted as I did.

"Hayley are you okay?" Klaus sounded desperate, I looked onto his eyes, "I'm fine." Than a thought occurred to me. Something felt off, I couldn't place what it was. Klaus noticed my expression, "then what is it?" I placed my hand on my stomach, no this couldn't be happening. It felt empty, something was definitely wrong. "The baby," I murmured. Everyone's faces dropped, horrified.

That was the last thing I saw, before I drifted into the blackness. 


	23. Chapter 23

_Bit of a cliff-hanger… hope everyone's liking the story, keep reviewing. Enjoy!_

_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

It felt as if a part of me was missing, like I wasn't whole. My heart tightened in fear at the sensation. My head began to come around again, but everything was still fuzzy. I could sense that someone was kneeling beside me, close to my face, "Haley, wake up, please." It was Rebekah, I tried to cling to her words but other murmurs caught my attention.

"I don't know, it could be. The poison was strong," Sophie whispered this. I had a fair idea of what she was talking about. "We don't know for certain," Elijah was trying to stay optimistic. "Klaus don't jump to conclusions." He didn't reply. I had to know what was happening, I fought against my mind, against the pull of the darkness.

With a great effort, my eyes burst open, to a room of worried people. Caleb gripped my hand, "thank god, your okay." Rebekah smiled at me too, "we're all glad that your awake." I couldn't focus on their words, the fear was overwhelming me. Raising my head I searched for Klaus. He was next to me, rocked back on his heels. Staring into space, he wore a terrified expression, I don't think I'd ever seen him so frightened. 

His fear sent shivers down my spine. "The baby," it was barely audible. No one seemed to know how to respond. After a brief silence, Sophie sprung into action. "We're not sure what's happened Hayley, I need to check things out, okay?" I nodded in response, tears blurring my vision. Rebekah helped me into a sitting position, my back against the couch.

She began to soothe me, while Caleb grasped my hand for support. The others murmured silently in the background, their voices sombre. Klaus was still frozen, in a mask of terror. Elijah was trying to relax him, coax him out of his stupor, but to no avail. He was in shock, I could relate. Sophie rushed back into the room, carrying a black backpack.

I didn't understand the bag, until she began to pull instruments out. Leaning over me, she pressed the cold stethoscope over my heart, her face twisted in concentration. She nodded to Davina, who gently pulled the fabric up over my bump. Placing her hands either side, she shut her eyes. The room went deadly silent. Something still felt off. 

After a moment she leaned back, muttering something to Sophie. I finally lost my patience, "just tell me!" Tears streamed down my face, I broke free of Caleb and Rebekah's grip, rising face to face with the witches. "Don't try and break it to me the easy way, because there is no easy way. Just tell me." Everyone was silent.

A lump formed in my throat, blocking my airway. "Hayley calm down," Sophie took a couple of steps toward me, her face full of sympathy. Elijah and Luke tried to hold me back. "Don't touch me" I shoved them off, "get away!" Sophie tried again, "Hayley, I'm sorry." I couldn't, I couldn't do this. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"It's not your fault," these words are what finally broke me. My chest closed up completely, as my legs seemed to collapse from beneath me. I fell to the floor as sobs began to wrack through my body. The others tried to console me but I pushed them away. Finally a pair of arms wrapped around me that I didn't fight off. 

"I know, love I know," I could hear his pain sharp as a knife. He pulled me into his chest, rocking us back and forth. After a moment I felt something on my head. Looking up I saw the tears flowing down his face, staring into his eyes I saw deep into his broken soul. This had truly broken him as much as it had broke me.

Glancing around all I saw were glistening eyes, I looked away quickly, it hurt too much. Staying curled up against Klaus, I buried my head in his chest. "The baby can't be gone," I managed to get this out between sobs. Klaus began to shudder, I could feel his heart quickening, as his grief took over. He just held me tighter. He was the only thing holding me together right now.

I realised that he felt the same as I did, he needed me too. Pulling my arms away from my chest I wrapped them around his torso. I noticed that while me and Klaus had been wallowing in our grief, the others had evacuated the room. This was their way of letting us deal with it. I know that they all wanted to be there for us, but this was the best way. We had to figure these things out on our own. 

Klaus began to stroke my hair softly, soothingly. I grasped the fabric of his jumper in my hands, trying to hold on to something. "This isn't real, it can't be." Klaus stopped stroking for a moment, tensing up. My fingers searched up under his clothing finding contact with his skin, I rested them there. At this Klaus started again, his breathing shallower.

I listened as his breath rasped from his lungs, the grief choking him. I began to get disorientated again, my mind clouding over. It was an after affect of Davinas spell, I knew that, but I had a feeling that wasn't the only contributing factor. I shut my eyes, focusing on Klaus' arms encircling me. I tried not to think of anything, and ended up thinking of everything. Suddenly things began to blur into one, as my mind became a whirlwind.

Ripping my eyes open was an effort, my mind was still overcome with drowsiness. After a confusing moment, they adjusted. The room was in darkness, with only a glowing lamp in the corner. Glancing at the clock, I noted that it was past six in the morning. I must have dropped off. Klaus sensed that I was awake, "Hayley?" His voice cracked. 

Pulling my head off his chest I looked up to his face, immediately wishing I hadn't. His eyes were red and swollen, I'd never seen him like this before. Seeing his despair caused all my heartache to come rushing back, it was like a punch to the gut. I'd rather get stabbed a hundred times over by that silver sword than have to feel this pain for a moment longer.

As my heart clenched up, I let out a groan. Klaus pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. Warmth spread through my body from where his lips touched my neck. I could feel my breathing pick up again as the grief took over, Klaus rubbed my back in tiny circular motions, relaxing me. We were silent for a moment, before he murmured something.

I pulled back but he wasn't looking at me, he seemed to be staring at something that I couldn't see. "Who could hurt a baby? It was only a tiny baby," his fists clenched up as his posture turned rigid. His words were like a blow to the heart. They caused the image that haunted my dreams to appear in my mind. Marcel holding my tiny, helpless baby. 

He'd gotten his wish, the thought made me gag. This broke Klaus out of his dreaming state. It was like he could read what I was thinking, "I'll kill him, everyone he loves too. See how he likes it. I'll make him suffer, I can promise you that." His eyes darkened into black pits, like those of a man walking through hell itself. He wasn't thinking straight, as much as I wanted it too, I didn't want him doing something he could regret. Hurting innocent people.

Rubbing his knuckles, I forced him to unclench his hands. I leaned in to him again, his body softened at my touch. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he calmed down a little. We just sat in the darkness for a while, lost in the silence. Neither of us knew what to say or do, so we did nothing. As the clock ticked the time away, my mind became clearer. The after effects of Davina wore off.

I began to think about my baby, about how excited I was to hold it, feel it, love it. I broke the silence, "we didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy." Klaus pushed back giving me a sad smile, "I wouldn't have cared." This stirred something inside of me, something felt different. I couldn't place it, Klaus noticed my expression. I gasped as something shifted in my stomach. 

"Hayley what is it?" He straightened up as I placed my hands on my bump. Nothing. "Just my imagination," tears stung my eyes. His hope crushed me, allowing the flood gates to open again. This ugly sound escaped from deep within me, as I tried to breath. I would never feel my baby again. Klaus went straight back to holding me in the silence, not knowing what to say. 

As my crying became louder, I noticed Rebekah and Caleb in the doorway. Trying to compose myself, I brushed away my tears with the back of my hand. Caleb stepped into the room awkwardly, "Is there anything we can do? Anything you need.." he trailed off. I rose up, nodding "just time." Klaus was back in a daze, I tugged his hand, dragging him upstairs with me. Giving the others a watery smile as we departed.

When we reached the top Klaus paused, kissing my hand lightly. "One minute," he stated disappearing into his office. I stood paralysed for a moment, all alone. The others had gone downstairs. My feet started walking, knowing where I wanted to be subconsciously. Turning the knob on the door, I stepped in, flicking on the switch.

Treading softly as if not to disturb I wandered to the centre of the room. Gazing around I felt numb, like it was all just a nightmare. A voice startled me "what are you doing?" Whirling around I faced a distraught Klaus, I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. Continuing forward towards the window, I stopped at the cot. Unfolding a blanket I pressed it to my chest, glancing down at the neat row of colourful bears. 

Klaus appeared beside me, gripping the edge so hard his knuckles went white. "Guess we won't need any of this anymore," he stated bitterly. I surprised myself by answering, "guess not." I started towards the changing table, dropping the blanket in shock. On it lay a tiny baby garment, picking it up I marvelled at how small it was. "Hayley."

His words finally broke through my haze. I dropped it like I'd been shocked, glancing around the room, I saw it for the first time. My legs folded under me as I crumpled to the floor, my heart shattered into a million pieces. Leaning back against the cupboard, I let out a sigh. "I don't think that I can cry anymore." Klaus slumped down beside me, examining the little onesie in his hand. He stroked it gently, "what are we going to do?"

I met his eyes, full of pain and sorrow. I was about to respond when I felt something, it definitely wasn't a hallucination. My hands flew to my bump automatically. Klaus glanced down, "Hayley your just imagining again, it'll take a while to get used to.." This time was different, I grabbed his hands placing them down firmly, as he tried to resist. "Wait," it was silent for a moment, before I let out a squeal. "Did you feel it?"

He glanced up his eyes full of light, it wasn't just me this time. I felt it again, stronger. "I don't know how it's possible.." Klaus was speechless. We needed to find out what was going on, I yelled "Sophie!" Klaus and I sat frozen, as footsteps thundered up the stairs. Sophie, Davina and nearly everyone else burst into the room. They stared in confusion at our happiness. 

"I felt something," I cried breathless. She took a step forward, a dubious expression, "Hayley I don't-" Klaus cut her off, "I felt it too." He removed his hands reluctantly, replacing then with Sophie's. Her eyes widened as she felt a definite kick. "Hold on," she pulled out another instrument, placing it gently on my round stomach. The whole room held it's breath. "It can't be possible."

Davina leaned in, checking for herself. "I was certain earlier.." She murmured in confusion. Something had changed, "there's a definite heartbeat," Sophie stated. I met Klaus' gaze, seeing his hope reflected back. Staring into his eyes, it was like the world had started turning again. "It's a miracle," I heard Davina murmur absentmindedly. Everyone was in a state of shock.

Sophie shook her head again before turning to me, "the heartbeats there but it's slower than it should be, you need to rest Hayley. For your sake and the baby's." I nodded like a giddy child, just happy that my child was alive. Klaus gave her a warm smile before picking me up and heading for my room. The others patted our backs gently, everyone was clearly in a better mood.

Klaus kicked the door shut before placing me in the bed. Leaning forward his head turned, his face just inches from mine. I grinned as the corners of his mouth twitched up, before we knew it we were laughing like two crazy people. Now the tension and heartache had disappeared, the relief set in. "I don't know what I'd too, with out the baby or without you." His words melted my heart.

I reached out my hand, caressing his cheek gently. Klaus held it there, letting out a contented sigh. What happened next was unexpected, he leaned in close pressing his lips lightly to mine. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, as my lips parted, working with his. It was electric, I could feel it from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I never wanted him to stop, but all too soon it did.

Pulling back he sighed, as I gasped trying to get my breath back. I didn't know what had just happened but I wasn't going to question it. Clearly there was something between us, we just had no idea how to handle it. Giving him a small smile, I turned away from him, still holding his hands around my waist. He pulled me to him, pressing his body against mine.

Wrapped up in each other, we watched as the sun rose in a new day. Hopefully it would be a good one. 


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry for the delay, I've been unbelievably busy! Thanks for all the reviews, glad you all liked the last chapter, some of your responses were very touching so thanks again, Enjoy!_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

My eyes flickered open, midday sunlight was streaming through the window. A smile spread across my lips, as I basked in my content. I felt an odd sensation, pure happiness, I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Klaus. Turning my head I noticed him, still fast asleep. Brushing the hair from his eyes I planted a quick kiss on his forehead. 

I touched my fingers to my lips, remembering this morning, the deeper kiss that we had shared. The thought of it sent shivers through my body. I loved to watch Klaus sleep, there was something peaceful about it. I saw the stripped back Klaus, the good Klaus, the Klaus that Elijah had always believed in. The Klaus that I believed in.

For a few minutes I just stared at him, analysing him. Without any sign his eyes flew open, I hadn't noticed his change in breathing, signalling that he was awake. I shut my eyes quickly, embarrassed that he'd caught me staring. "Hayley," he whispered lightly. "Hayley, I know your awake." I felt his breath on my face.

I opened them, looking straight into his, as he leaned over me. "Much better," he stated giving his trademark smile. I grinned back sheepishly. Reaching a hand up I rested it gently on his cheek. He sighed in content as I placed the other hand on his other cheek. I grasped his face, trying to find the energy to pull my head up.

Seeing what I wanted, Klaus leaned down pressing his soft lips to mine. I melted into the pillow, as my body cane alive again. Even though I felt both physically and emotionally drained, Klaus seemed to wipe that away. Pulling back with a smile, his worries seemed to have disappeared too. "Much better," I quoted him. 

Hearing a slight squeak, Klaus turned to glance over his shoulder. I cocked my head, looking around him. "Hayley can we talk?" Caleb appeared around the door, Luke shuffling in awkwardly behind him, staring at the floor. "Oh hi Klaus," he stated finally noticing him. He began to stare at the floor too, probably wishing that it would swallow him up.

Klaus grinned as he rolled off me, "Would you like some privacy?" I slapped him lightly, giving him a look. "I know when I'm not wanted," he pecked my lips once more, before vanishing out the door. Caleb wandered over, arranging my pillows and helping me up into a comfortable sitting position. He then plonked down beside me, as Luke seated himself in an nearby chair.

"So what can I help you with?" Caleb stared at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. "Everything's okay now," he whispered. I nodded fiercely, remembering the last twenty four hours. Feeling protected in my brothers arms, I allowed myself a moment.

Tears slid down my cheeks, "I was so scared for myself and for the baby, and when I thought the baby was gone_" I choked off, the pain suddenly real again. Caleb rubbed my back, "I know Hayley, but its not. You and your baby are safe now, I promise." I pulled back, giving him a watery smile, "how can you know that?"

His expression darkened, "because I'll kill anyone who tries to touch you again." I hoped that it wouldn't come to that, "I do a pretty good job of that myself you know." He let out a guffaw, the mood lightened. "So I hear, my baby sister is pretty badass." I grinned wiping away my tears, "Vampires can be cocky." 

Caleb laughed heartily, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "that'll teach them to mess with the wolves, right Luke?" I glanced at the silent Luke, who gave a small smile as he nodded in agreement. "I assumed that you turned, but I wasn't sure," I addressed him. I was surprised at his reaction to this, tensing up he stated ominously "yeah, it's not something that I like to talk about." 

His tone worried me, but I just nodded not wanting to press him. Changing the subject he stated, "at least the Royal Wolf line has an heir." I grinned, "well part wolf, besides I think Caleb's kids will get there first, right?" Luke still wasn't fully accepting of my baby being part vampire, so he ignored that part.

"Hayley your the queen of the wolves, so your child is just as important." This made sense, although I'd never been called the queen before, it felt nice. Caleb shrugged, "besides I don't plan on having any children." I turned to him in shock, "how can you not want children Caleb? You'd make a great dad."

Luke looked up at this, "I've never thought much about kids either. Besides I thought that you never really did either Hayley." I was about to respond when Caleb sighed, "maybe in the future, I haven't really thought about it. I want to wait until I meet the right person, before I think about starting a family." He looked into the distance, wrapped up in some thought.

I looked down, their comments had affected me. I knew that my circumstances weren't perfect, but they weren't helping. Tears pricked my eyes. "Hayley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Luke reached over and grasped my hand. Caleb noticed my discontent, he held me tighter, "I didn't mean it like that Hayley, I wasn't thinking." 

I wiped away my tears, feeling like an idiot. I was so touchy at the moment, I wanted to blame it on the hormones. Smiling I cradled my bump, "I know you didn't, besides I should count myself as lucky. I never knew what I wanted until it was forced on me, and I can assure you I wouldn't trade my baby for anything. I will protect my child to the end."

Caleb grinned, rubbing my bump gently "you'll have plenty of help with that. I'm sorry for not being more accepting of your child Hayley. If it's part of you then it's part of me, I'll always love this child, no matter what." His words touched me. Leaning up I kissed his cheek gently, "thank you." Luke groaned interrupting our moment, "I suppose it's my turn to speak up. I love you Hayley, therefore it's my duty to love your child. And I do, don't worry."

I squeezed his hand, it meant a lot. Luke was my oldest friend and his approval meant the world to me. I knew that the two of them just wanted me to be happy. "And I suppose I can try to get along with Klaus." I eyed Luke cautiously, this was a change of heart. "He's not that bad really, once you get to know him," Caleb stated. 

Luke nodded, "I don't understand one thing though Hayley, he's the father of your child I get that, but I can tell that there is more between you two. What do you see in him?" This took me by surprise, I felt my cheeks burning up. My brother and my best male friend really were not the people that I wanted to discuss my love life with. But Luke deserved an answer. 

"It's complicated. Everyone sees the evil Klaus, but I've seen his true self. Deep down he's a good person, but he's broken. His life has been hard, I don't know if he'll every be fully fixed. I don't know if that's even possible, but I believe in him. And I will stick by him. He deserves happiness and I'm hoping that the baby will give it to him." 

My speech had stunned the other two into silence. Finally Caleb spoke up, "if you believe in him that much, then has definitely worth saving. I'll try to get along with him, no matter how much I want to kill him sometimes." just at that moment the door swung open, Klaus entered with a tray, "touching words Caleb." Caleb just gave him a wink as he set the tray of food on my lap.

"We'll leave you two to it then," Caleb added, leaning down and kissing my forehead. I smiled as they got up, glad that we had, had the chance to talk. Klaus settled down into the chair, eyeing me as I picked at the plate. "Eat Hayley, you need to keep your energy up." I knew he was right, but for some strange reason I wasn't hungry. I started to eat anyway.

"So what were you talking about?" I choked a little on the food, not expecting him to bring it up. He was up patting my back quickly, before I waved him away. Sinking back into the chair he continued to stare me down. Picking up another forkful, I shoved it in my mouth mumbling something inaudible. "Hayley," his tone caused me to glance up.

"Vamp hearing, remember?" My face flushed bright red again. He cocked an eyebrow, "don't be embarrassed, it was rather touching." I smiled at him, "I meant it you know. I'm not giving up in you." He smiled back almost shyly, "thank you." I continued to eat, as Klaus processed his thoughts. Finally he spoke up, "the baby isn't the only thing to bring me happiness recently, you have too Hayley." 

My heart skipped a beat, was he actually expressing his feelings? "Your the first person that I've opened up to in a long time, I trust you. And trust is not a thing I give away easily." It wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but it was a big step in our relationship. "We've come a long way from the two hostile people who could barely look each other in the eye." 

He smiled warmly, "we have indeed." Setting the cutlery down, I sighed, stretching my arms wide. Edging towards the side of the bed, I set one foot down on the floor gingerly. "Whoa, whoa Hayley, what are you doing?" he protested, tucking my feet back under the covers. "I want to get," I struggled with the blankets, trying to pull them off myself. Klaus eyed me warily, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Klaus," I moaned. "I'm tired of being cooped up in bed, I just want to go have a chat with Rebekah. Her room is two doors down, I can manage." He didn't move for a moment, before caving in. "Alright, but don't exert yourself." He helped me stand up, supporting most of my weight. We got to the door, when I shrugged him off. "I'm fine from here." 

He eyed me dubiously, before reluctantly letting go. "I'll be back up in a minute," he stated as he started towards the stairs. I headed towards Rebekah's room, at a slow pace. I was still very weak, I could walk with great difficulty, just about. "Hayley," I turned to see Klaus' face etched in concern. "I'm fine really Klaus, it's only a few steps." He nodded, flying down the stairs. I doubt that he wanted to leave me for too long.

I shuffled along towards Rebekah's room, rapping in the door lightly. There was no answer, maybe she wasn't in there. I tugged at the handle, the door slid open noiselessly. It revealed a spotless room, no trace of either Rebekah or Paddy. I turned swiftly, heading back the way I came. My energy was fading fast, I was about to call Klaus, when I felt something.

At first it felt like a slight nudging in my stomach. After a few moments it developed into a sharp pain, streaking along my left side. I gasped, the pain shocking me. Slumping down on the nearby steps, I clutched my bump, as if squeezing it would quench the pain. "Ouch, ouch," I hissed, tears stinging at my eyes. As quickly as the pain came it left. 

Sighing I threw my head back in relief, the pain wasn't unbearable but it certainly wasn't comfortable either. It was only now that I noticed that the house was strangely silent, almost eerily so. The pain flashed again, I let out a shriek. It was so intense and sudden. I heard Klaus' footsteps, before he stopped at the end of the stairs, his face twisted in confusion.

He glanced up, noticing me sitting at the top. Flying up at inhuman speed, he crouched down in front of me. "Hayley what is it?" Clutching my hands, he forced me to release my tight grip on my bump. I looked up, the pain had disappeared. This caused me to gasp again, I couldn't understand it. "I have no idea what's going on." Klaus didn't look happy at my reply.

We both just stated in utter confusion at my protruding belly. 


End file.
